All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu regresaron a Tokio. Llevan vidas buenas y normales, pero no del todo son felices. No logran olvidar a los chicos que dejaron en aquél mundo mágico, y ansían vivir un amor verdadero. Así que se proponen regresar y cumplir su deseo de Navidad, ¿lo lograrán?
1. Verte otra vez

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de MKR pertenecen a CLAMP, pero si la historia continuara, para mí sería así. :)**

* * *

 ** **"Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"****

 **por: Kay CherryBlossom** **  
**

 **1\. Verte otra vez**

.

 _La batalla contra Deboner acaba de terminar y las Guerreras Mágicas, tras la desaparición de sus Mashin, están dispuestas a volver a casa..._

 _—¡Umi! –susurra una voz profunda en su oído.  
—¡Madoushi Clef! Quiero decirte que yo...eh... —pero la jovencita se detiene, dudosa.  
—No, no es nada —responde al fin con las mejillas coloradas. ¿Qué caso tenía decirlo tan tarde?_

 _ **Centro comercial de Tokio, tiempo presente**_

Una chica alta y delgada se observaba a sí misma en el reflejo del vidrio de una tienda de zapatos, mientras se acomoda su larga y abundante cabellera azul cielo.

—Hoy se cumple un año —murmuró —, otro año más...

Umi Ryuzzaky, la hija de un prestigioso político y heredera de una grandiosa fortuna, hacía meses que había sido presentada en sociedad a sus dieciocho años, y la cantidad de admiradores que le habían salido de todas partes era agobiante. Y cualquier chica se hubiera sentido orgullosa y halagada de ésta situación, pero Umi no. En primera, porque según ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer que salir a perder el tiempo, y en segunda (ésto nadie más lo sabía) ella ya estaba enamorada. Y mucho.

Increíble como el corazón de una adolescente es capaz guardar por tanto tiempo un sentimiento en el corazón y de no resignarse a perderlo, a entregarlo, a olvidarlo aunque pase mucho, mucho tiempo...

Lastimosamente, éstos sentimientos no la hacían feliz. Porque tenía ya tres años que se habían visto, y desde entonces todo era silencio.

Silencio y recuerdos.

Nada de noticias, visitas... nada.

Lo peor de toda la incertidumbre es no saber. Porque esto no bastaba con un pasaje de avión o mandar un e-mail. Necesitaba una voluntad fuerte, poderosa, que la llevara hasta su ser amado.

Y es que Madoushi Clef, el dueño de su corazón, reside en Cephiro, un mundo mágico tipo novela de Tolkien o C.S Andrews. Y es tan, tan mágico que la única manera de llegar es pasando un portal inter-dimensional que reacciona a una voluntad poderosa y firme. Nada más. Si errabas, podías quedarte atrapada en otra dimensión para siempre, o incluso destruir dicho planeta. ¡Y lo que menos quería Umi era que algo le pasara a Cephiro, claro está!

Ella sólo quería volver a ver a Clef, y reflejarse en ésos ojos, brillantes como zafiros y profundos como un océano inmenso... ésos ojos le habían hecho perder la cordura, pero desafortunadamente también la esperanza.

Suspiró con dolorosa resignación. ¿A quién quería engañar? Jamás volvería a verlo, era estúpido seguir manteniendo la ilusión, pensar en él...

Sus ojos aguamarina se llenaron de lágirmas por... bueno, por millonésima vez. Desde que llegó a Tokio, así había sido. Era un sol lleno de vida por el día, y un mar de lágrimas por las noches. Rápido se deshizo del problema, detestaba que la gente la viera como alguien débil, y también estropearse el maquillaje.

—¿Señorita?

Umi giró la cabeza, con el corazón acelerando su marcha a toda velocidad. ¿Quizá... podía ser? ¿Sus ruegos habían sido escuchados?

Todo escenario se desmanteló al ver que era simplemente un desconocido quien la llamaba. Un guapo y amable desconocido, pero desconocido al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?

Su tono de voz no era precisamente de bienvenida, así que una gotita resbaló por la sien del recién llegado.

—Es sólo que llevo mirándola un rato desde aquella banca...¡no se asuste! Es que es tan hermosa... —luego se puso rojo y se echó una mano detrás de la cabeza —, y me dije mil veces que me arrepentiría toda la vida si no le invito un café...

—Oh —Umi se ruborizó un poco, pero enseguida volvió a su posición defensiva natural —. Gracias, pero no puedo.

—¡Claro! ¡Debe tener novio! —se deprimió visiblemente el chico —. Siendo así, tan linda...

Umi se revolvió en su lugar, inquieta. Era muy fastidioso que todos alabaran su belleza, y pocos se dieran cuenta de que a veces, tener o no novio no tiene qué ver de cómo luzcas.

—Es sólo que estoy esperando a unas personas... lo lamento.

—Entiendo —sonrió él resignado —. ¿Entonces podrías darme tu teléfono? No soy un psicópata, lo juro.

Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa, tomó aire y comenzó a excusarse nuevamente...

.

.

 _La batalla contra Deboner acaba de terminar y las Guerreras Mágicas, tras la desaparición de sus Mashin, están dispuestas a volver a casa..._

 _—¡Fuu! —llamó una voz alegre y tenaz en el oído de la chica rubia._

 _—¡Ferio...!_

 _—Regresaste, como lo prometiste..._  
 _—Quiero que sepas que no te olvidaré. Vivirás siempre en mi corazón —prometió, llorosa y conmovida._

 _El chico dulcificó su rostro con una diminuta sonrisa, mientras que la bruma la envolvía y sentía como desaparecía poco a poco..._

 _ **Residencia de los H**_ ** _ououji_** _ **tiempo presente**_

—¿Otra vez, Fuu? —replicó la muchacha de pelo largo y color miel.

—Sí, hermana... otra vez. ¿Quieres que te traiga unos bocadillos? Los de la última vez te gustaron mucho —ofreció Fuu mientras se alistaba para salir, tan amable como siempre.

Pero su hermana puso las manos sobre las caderas, reticente.

—¡No me cambies la conversación, hermanita! —se indignó Kuu, su preocupada hermana mayor y... bueno, no es que fuese metida. Digamos que era muy curiosa.

Pero a Fuu no le molestaron nuevamente sus interrogatorios. Sonrió como si nada y peinó sus rizos abundantes y cortos frente a su tocador.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que ya no te gustan los pastelillos?

Kuu estaba que sacaba chispas. Le quitó el peine de la mano y la enfrentó.

—No soy tonta, no vas a enredarme en ésa trampa de nuevo. ¡Soy tu hermana mayor y por eso te exijo que me digas a qué vas a la Torre de Tokio cada bendito domingo! ¡Habla!

Fuu parpadeó sus ojos verdes.

—¿Estás enfadada?

—¡CLARO QUE NO! —bramó completamente fuera de sus cabales. Fuu no se intimidó, conocía el carácter explosivo de su hermana a la perfección. Era algo así como el dicho de perro que ladra no muerde.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

Luego de inhalar y exhalar exageradamente, Kuu explicó:

—Ya tienes dieciocho años, Fuu. Y no veo ningún novio o algún otro hombre en tu vida...

—Ah, con que eso era... —sonrió Fuu, y volvió a peinarse, colocando una cinta linda sobre su pelo —. Pensé que era algo importante.

—¡Esto es importante! Eres tan educada y linda, ¿cómo es que ningún chico se te haya declarado aún?

—Mmm, no sé...

—¡ESA NO ES UNA RESPUESTA!

Fuu rió entre dientes. Su hermana podía ser muy graciosa si se lo proponía. Sabía que la información que le estaba dando a su hermana no era del todo cierta, pero era muy complicado explicar la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a contarle que estaba enamorada de un príncipe, y además ése príncipe pertenecía a otro mundo y había tenido un romance con él? Era mejor fingir que no ocurría nada, después de todo, era muy remota la posibilidad de que volviera a verlo... ¿para qué? Su hermana y quien se enterara iba a pensar que estaba loca, y la encerrarían en una pared acolchonada por el resto de su vida.

—Entonces —le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta —, ¿vas a querer los pastelitos?

—¡FUUUU!

—Je, je...

 _La batalla contra Deboner acaba de terminar y las_ _G_ _uerreras_ _M_ _ágicas, tras la desaparición de sus_ _Mashin_ _, están dispuestas a volver a casa..._

 _—¿Hikaru?_  
 _—¡Lantis! —reconoció ésa voz gutural de inmediato. Frente a ella, el hombre alto y fuerte de pelo azabache la miraba intensamente—. Con seguridad Cephiro volverá a ser nuevamente hermoso; como cuando gobernaba la princesa Emeraude..._  
 _—Sí... —susurró._  
 _—Lantis... —era ahora o nunca, y confesó —. ¡Te amo!_

 _Inesperadamente, él sonrió, y extendió su mano para tomarla, para recibirla en sus brazos para cuando ella toque el suelo._

 _—Y yo a ti._

 _Abrumada de tanta felicidad, Hikaru estira sus brazos para alcanzarlo. Necesitaba abrazarlo, aunque fuera una sola vez... pero una luz cegadora los cubre y cuando menos se da cuenta, ya estaba en la ruidosa Torre de Tokio nuevamente._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Dojo de los Shidou, Tokio**_

La pequeña pelirroja de trenza salió del baño, muy presurosa. Estaba muy contenta, y su hermano no tardó en notarlo. Bueno, uno de sus tres guarda-espaldas-padre-hermanos.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, necesito comprar algunos regalos de Navidad y luego voy a reunirme con Fuu y Umi en la To...

—¿EH? —gritó el chico, todo desaforado —. ¡Vas muy seguido, Hikaru! ¡A mí me parece que más bien te estás encontrando con alguien?

Hikaru sonrió nerviosa.

—No, para nada...

—Pues qué raro, porque dicen que Umi tiene cola de pretendientes —comentó muy pensativo y desconfiado —. ¡Y si estás todo el tiempo con ella seguro también te ven y te siguen a ti!

—A ella no le gusta nadie, Kakeru...

—¿Qué Umi qué? —otro de sus hermanos, Masaru, asomó la cara de otra de las habitaciones. Satoru sonrió con picardía.

—¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Yo, yo no... —balbuceó muy colorado. Hikaru les miró a ambos con curiosidad. Sabía que ambos eran celosos y demasiado protectores, pero aquél agregado la desconcertó por completo.

—¡Ajá, lo sospechaba! —le señaló triunfante Kakeru —¡Te gusta Umi!

—¡Y a ti, Fuu, no te hagas el loco!

Hikaru abrió la boca, pasmada. Estaba sorprendida de que sus hermanos estuvieran interesados en ellas. Pensó que aquellas atenciones cuando la visitaban era porque eran buena gente... debió sospecharlo. ¡Hombres, eran todos iguales!

Reaccionó tardíamente porque sus hermanos ya estaban peleándose y forcejeando como siempre. Cuando se dio cuenta, se puso en medio de los dos, dándole una apariencia muy cómica al asunto, porque ella a comparación suyo era diminuta. Cuando acabó de regañarlos, salió corriendo para tomar el autobús y reunirse con sus amigas.

 _"Y yo a ti..."_

Sólo cuatro palabras. Y eran hermosas, y tenían tanto significado... ¡Lo que daría por volver a oírlas, aunque fuera una vez! Su mente las recitaba con frecuencia, porque la época la ponía nostálgica y además le daba miedo olvidarlas. Si no estuvieran Umi y Fuu para recordárselo, ella juraría que todo lo que ocurrió en Cephiro era sólo un sueño...

Pero esta chica no es de las que se dejan abatir. Desde luego que le daba tristeza no a ver vuelto a ver a su amado Lantis, pero eso no le impedía a su corazón estar lleno de felicidad.

—No voy a llorar ni a ponerme triste —murmuró mientras veía por la ventana, los edificios y los árboles que atravesaban su recorrido en tren —. Él me quiere, aunque sea en una distancia que jamás lograré atravesar... ¡Pero me quiere! Un día podré verlo, lo sé... porque ése es mi mayor deseo en el mundo y debo lograr cumplirlo.

 _ **Café de la Torre de Tokio**_

—¡Fuu!  
—¡Umi!  
—¡Hikaru!  
—Perdonen el retraso —se disculpó Umi primero —. Un muchacho me abordó en la calle y me costó mucho convencerlo para que se fuera.  
—A mí me pasó igual con mis hermanos. Están convencidos de que venimos a ver a nuestros novios —explicó Hikaru.

Fuu no fue la excepción.

—Mi hermana está muy preocupada, dice que si sigo sin conseguirme pareja me voy a quedar sola para siempre. ¡Como si tuviera cincuenta años!

Hikaru revolvió su té con leche.

—Bueno, mis hermanos no están tan errados. Yo vengo aquí para volver a ver a Lantis... es la verdad.

—Es cierto. Yo cuando vengo aquí me siento más cerca de Ferio —agregó Fuu con aires tristes.

—¿Nos echarán de menos? —preguntó Umi, mientras veía el paisaje enorme debajo de sus pies y a través del cristal.

Luego de un rato, Hikaru miró su reloj y se puso de pie.

—Ya es hora. Andando.

El trío de guerreras avanzó hasta el mismo sitio que hace tres años, junto a los miradores. Las tres se tomaron de las manos, alejadas de la multitud de turistas.

—A ésta hora fuimos a Cephiro por segunda vez —comenzó Fuu.

—Queremos volver a repetirlo... —continuó Umi, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Para vivir una nueva historia y reencontrarnos con nuestros seres queridos —finalizó Hikaru con fervor.

—¡Y ése es nuestro deseo, nuestro mayor deseo de Navidad! —exclamaron al unísono.

Esperaron. Pero no ocurrió nada. Ni destellos, ni magia, ni luz... es más, ni una chispita. Nada.

Enseguida se soltaron de las manos, y Fuu ya tenía los ojos nublados del llanto.

—Es la décima vez que lo intentamos en el año y no funciona... ¿qué tenemos que hacer para regresar? —preguntó Umi —. Ya no quiero volver a intentarlo. Cada vez que fallamos, quedo...

Estuvo a punto de decir _destrozada_ , pero quedó en silencio su reflexión.

Fuu ni siquiera podía hablar. Tenía la garganta cerrada.

—Esta época es de los milagros, los deseos imposibles. No se preocupen, en una semana que es víspera lo intentaremos nuevamente. ¡Seguro que funciona!

Ella estaba tan desilusionada como las demás, pero no podía exteriorizarlo o todo el grupo se sumiría en depresión absoluta.

Al día siguiente y el siguiente de ése lo intentaron, pero nada ocurrió. Regresaron tan abatidas a sus casas y ya estaban resignadas a no volver. Sobre todo Umi, la más realista de todas, ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a Madoushi Clef que lo quería. Por lo menos, sus amigas habían tenido la oportunidad de expresar su amor. Ella ni siquiera eso...

Para el cuarto intento, un veintitrés de diciembre, ya estaban haciendo lo mismo otra vez. Tal vez eran demasiado soñadoras, o demasiado tercas. Quién sabe.

Igual que las veces anteriores, no ocurrió nada.

—Es inútil —. Umi se zafó por brusquedad —. No volveremos nunca. Deberíamos resignarnos y seguir con nuestras vidas.

—¡No, no podemos darnos por vencidas, Umi! —increpó Hikaru —. ¡Vamos a hacerlo otra vez!

Fuu sólo se limitó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas.

—¡No, estoy cansada de ésto, no quiero seguir! —le gritó Umi, entre enojada y herida —. ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Hikaru se quedó de piedra.

—Umi...

—Ya no quiero seguirlo intentando... yo...

—Pero es que si pudimos ir una vez por nuestros medios, podemos lograrlo de nuevo, ¿no te das cuenta? —le riñó Hikaru a su amiga —. ¡Algo estamos haciendo mal, algo nos falta! ¡No lo estamos deseando lo suficiente!

—¡Claro que lo deseo, Hikaru, no ves acaso lo desesperada que estoy!

—Yo también... lo único que quiero es ver a Ferio —susurró Fuu mirando el piso.

—Y yo a Lantis...

Y entonces, el brillo más potente que el de una aurora las cegó, haciéndolas gritar... y caer.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! Tiene... sin mentir, como seis o siete años que no publicaba de este fandom :O Y es que ocurrieron dos cosas, me llegó la notificación para publicar durante la semana de parejas de Guerreras Mágicas y recordé cuanto amaba este fandom (después de Sailor Moon) y segunda: esta historia la tenía archivada en mi PC, con telarañas y mal escrita, claro xD,¡y nunca la publiqué! Lo hice en otra web, hace muchísimo... y se borró y olvidé el tema. Así que creo que no pierdo nada con corregirla un poco y que vea la luz del día, ya que es una historia de Navidad y queda con la dinámica.

Si les gustó, ya saben... denle fav, follow y ¡review, please! :) Veo que el fandom está algo moribundo, pero bueno, si tiene aceptación seguiré corrigiendo y publicando.

Y sí, las chicas ya van para Cephiro... ¿qué ocurrirá?¿verán a sus amores?


	2. No todo es como antes

****.****

 ** **"Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"****

 ** **(All I Want For Christmas Is You)****

por: Kay CherryBlossom **  
**

 **2\. No todo es como antes**

.

De momento, Hikaru y Umi abrieron los ojos. Una vez que se acostumbraron al brillo, éste fue desvaneciéndose, hasta que un color azul cielo lo rodeaba todo. Azul, y enormes algodones como... ¿nubes?

Por un segundo no supieron cómo reaccionar. Seguían tomadas de las manos, hasta que el grito de Fuu las despertó y dejó de escucharse.

Comenzaron a caer a toda velocidad. Fuu ya era una manchita debajo de sus pies.

—¡¿Dónde está Fuu?! —le gritó Hikaru a Umi, con el viento soplando a toda velocidad sobre su cuerpo por la caída libre.

—¡¿QUEEE?!

Hikaru se desgañitó la garganta repitiendo la pregunta.

—¡DEBE ESTAR MÁS ABAJO!

—¡¿Más abajooo?!

Por su parte, la jovencita de cabellos rubios gozaba del momento, aunque no estaba en una situación muy... relajante, digamos. No era como cuando tienes un sueño y estás volando. Estaba volando de verdad, y aunque había recobrado las esperanzas y sonrió feliz, el pánico de pronto se apoderó de ella. ¡Estaba cayendo! Y ya casi veía las montañas de Cephiro pasar de ser figuras tipo maqueta a enormes conjuntos de montañas... Los lagos y ríos ya no eran líneas de mapa, eran verdaderos campos de agua y la caída iba a matarla.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, porque rebotó sobre algo peludo y suave. Era una criatura de Cephiro, un enorme halcón de pelo cobrizo, con ojos color azul índigo.

Un santiamén después, Umi y Hikaru también aterrizaron sobre el lomo del animal,a metros de distancia de ella.

Pasado el susto y la euforia, Umi preguntó:

—Me pareces familiar. ¿Eres uno de los amigos de Ascoto?

La criatura no respondió (obviamente aunque lo hiciera no iban a entenderle), sólo hizo un gutural sonido de ave y emprendió el vuelo más inclinado hacia abajo, haciendo que las chics tuvieran que sujetarse con fuerza de su pelaje. Era como estar trepado en un juego de adrenalina.

—¡Más lentoooo! —le suplicó Umi aterrada —. ¡No queremos morir antes de ver a nuestros amigos!

A Hikaru no le importaba tener el estómago revuelto, estaba demasiado feliz admirando el paisaje que estaba debajo de ella. Ahora más que nunca, Cephiro era un paraíso de cuento: El cielo estaba limpio, las montañas y los prados rebosantes de verde y los cuerpos acuáticos cristalinos y preciosos. Era aún más hermoso que las imágenes que había visto en sus sueños cuando reinaba Emeraude.

—Aunque topográficamente no ha cambiado mucho, todo se ve bien desde aquí —comentó Fuu acomodándose los anteojos. Fue un milagro que no se le cayeran o rompieran.

—Es mejor, porque ya no hay nadie encadenado a su belleza y paz —dijo Hikaru sonriendo radiante —, ¿no lo creen?

Las otras dos chicas asintieron sonriendo.

—¿Vas a llevarnos a tierra firme? —le preguntó Fuu al animal después de un rato de sobrevolar Cephiro —, ¿qué tal si nos dejas en aquella isla?

—¡No, mejor que nos deje en el castillo! —le interrumpió Umi nerviosa —. En una isla quedaríamos atrapadas y no sabemos si pueden sentir nuestra presencia.

—Seguro que Madoushi Clef ya sabe que estamos aquí —aseguró Hikaru —, él es quien siempre ha venido a recogernos... bueno, por medio de sus criaturas.

La diferencia de instrucciones no pareció confundir al halcón gigante. Siguió su camino hasta que las dejó en una montaña flotante. No... no era sólo una montaña flotante. Era el Templo de Windam.

Las tres se negaron a bajar. ¿Qué diantres iban a hacer en un Templo vacío? Nunca podrían bajar de ahí sin quedar echas papilla, y sería difícil comunicarse con alguien... por no decir que imposible.

Pero el animalito perdió la paciencia, y litreral, las arrojó sobre el suelo de césped por la fuerza, y se marchó (huyó) por los cielos a toda la velocidad.

Umi fue la primera en quejarse, como siempre.

—¡Qué animal más estúpido! —gritó sacudiéndose la ropa —. No entendió nada de lo que le dijimos.

—Tal vez nos trajo aquí por algo —reflexionó Fuu —. ¿Pero para qué?

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Umi con un aplauso, y miró a Fuu con una sonrisita sagaz —. ¿Todavía tienes el aparato ése mágico que te regaló Paris? Podrías intentar llamarlo con él.

Fuu abrió mucho los ojos. Siempre lo llevaba consigo, pero no se le había ocurrido.

De su bolso de cuero comenzó a sacar un montón de cosas. Un peine, maquillaje, una libreta y lápiz, su agenda, un botellín de agua...

—Uau, te viniste muy preparada —fisgoneó Hikaru mirando todos los objetos que sacaba su amiga y le ayudaba a detenerlos.

—Mujer preparada vale por dos —refraneó, y se llevó el objeto rosado a los labios —. ¿Ferio? ¿Ferio, me escuchas? Soy Fuu...mmm... estoy en Cephiro...

Se ruborizó y no supo como continuar. Umi rió entre dientes. De la misma forma lo intentó varias veces, pero nadie atendió.

—¿Quizá esté roto? —propuso Hikaru.

—Esto es lo único que tengo de él, lo cuidé como oro Hikaru —respondió Fuu preocupada —. Lo que puede pasar es que él no lleve el otro ídem consigo, por eso no responde.

—O ya no lo tiene —sugirió Umi de modo distraído. Fuu le miró con mortificación. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Ferio ya no pensaba en ella y por eso ni siquiera cargaba el ídem? Siendo que ella lo llevaba a todos lados... siempre...

Luego de un rato de rumiar en el asunto, fue Umi quien, como siempre, perdió la paciencia.

—¡Diablos, todo nos sale mal hoy! —y dio una patada en el suelo —¡Sólo falta que esta montaña pierda el equilibrio y se desmorone en pedazos!

Hikaru corrió a taparle la boca.

—¡No digas éso, Umi! ¡Recuerda que Cephiro es el mundo de la voluntad y si lo deseas lo suficiente, ésta montaña si podría caerse!

A Umi le resbaló una gotita por la cabeza.

—¡Alto ahí!

Una voz autoritaria resonó a sus espaldas. El trío se giró sorprendido, para encontrar a un hombre vestido como caballero. Llevaba armadura, escudo y una enorme espada. Además iba acompañado por varios hombres. Su cara no era precisamente de bienvenida. De hecho, estaba amenazándolas con el arma.

—¡Respondan! —exigió. Las muchachas retrocedieron con miedo. No llevaban sus guantes mágicos, y si se metían en problemas no les quedaría de otra más que echar a correr.

Con el detalle de que estaban flotando en medio de la nada. O sea, que no habría lugar para esconderse ni cómo escapar.

La más valiente, la dueña del fuego, fue la que habló:

—Somos las Guerreras Mágicas. Yo soy Hikaru Shi...

Todos los hombres estallaron en risas. Umi le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, Fuu parpadeó confusa y a Hikaru le salió un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —repuso Umi con mala cara.

El hombre pareció reponerse del "chiste", y nuevamente las encaró con su espada.

—Les preguntaré nuevamente y no admito bromas esta vez. Todo el mundo sabe que las Guerreras Mágicas no existen. Así que díganme sus nombres antes de que las reporte a la guardia real.

—¡Claro que existimos! —se empeñó Hikaru avanzando hacia el hombre sin titubear —. Venimos del mundo místico y salvamos Cephiro de...

Y se echaron a reír nuevamente.

—Estas niñas... bonitas, aunque mentirosas —comentó el líder a los demás.

—Tal vez vienen a pronunciarse como candidatas, señor —sugirió su lacayo. El hombre arqueó una ceja, dubitativo. Las miró de pies a cabeza, haciendo que ellas se incomodaran bastante. Entonces se dirigió a ellas nuevamente:

—Es cierto, tienen la edad y el porte. Si lo que quieren es infiltrarse como casaderas, deberían hacerlo por las buenas y no inventando cuentos que sólo se les dice a los niños.

Todas se pusieron rojas como semáforos. ¡¿Pues qué pensaba ése tipo que eran?!

—¡A nosotras no nos interesa casarnos! —gritó Umi enfadada —. Queríamos ir al castillo para ver a Madoushi Clef y ésa ave idiota que mandó Ascoto nos dejó en el Templo de Windam.

—¿Templo de Windam? —preguntó otro mozalbete —. Pero si todo el mundo sabe que los Mashin murieron hace siglos...

Ellas estaban atónitas. Si ésto era una broma, no tenía ni mínima gracia. ¿Los Mashin murieron? ¿Las Guerreras Mágicas eran una farsa? No daban crédito a nada de lo que escuchaban. ¿Pues qué había ocurrido en Cephiro? ¿O ya no estaban en Cephiro? Quizá el tiempo transcurría de modo diferente en ésta dimensión y efectivamente, habían pasado siglos y siglos y por eso ya habían pasado a ser una leyenda nada más... ¿Y eso significaba que entonces todos sus amigos también estaban muertos?

Dioses, ¿qué habían hecho?

—Esperen un momento —dijo entonces el caballero, como recapitulando —. ¿Dijeron... que buscaban a Madoushi Clef?

Obviamente Umi fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Así es. Somos discípulas de Madoushi Clef —dijo Umi sacando el pecho con orgullo —. Y si no nos tratas con respeto estoy segura que él te dará tu merecido.

Todos los espadachines intercambiaron miradas tensas, y los humos se les habían bajado hasta el suelo. Umi les sonrió a sus amigas y ellas se las devolvieron. Si conocían a Madoushi Clef, sus amigos aún existían y seguro eso les serviría.

—¡Hikaruuuuuuuu!

De dentro de la enorme edificación, una muchachita de unos trece años corría con gran felicidad. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño claro. Aunque a Hikaru le costó un poco identificarla, enseguida después le reconoció.

—¿Myra?

—¡Hikaru! —Myra se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja, que la recibió cariñosamente. Myra era una de las niñas refugiadas de Cephiro, que durante la batalla contra Zagato y después, con Deboner, siempre había sido muy amiga de ella.

—¡Dioses, cómo has crecido!

La ahora adolescente se ruborizó, y les hizo una reverencia a Umi y Fuu.

—No creí volver a verlas nunca... —dijo sonriente, luego se dirigió al espadachín —. ¡Depar, por qué no las has hecho pasar!

—Señorita Myra... yo... pensé que eran unas forasteras y...

—¡Bah, siempre asumiendo antes de preguntar! —espetó molesta —. Siganme, yo las llevaré con los demás.

Umi le sacó la lengua al guerrero y Hikaru y Fuu se limitaron a seguir a la niña. Fue algo cómico que un equipo de espadachines, altos y fuertes, le obedecieran sin chistar.

Todas miraban sorprendidas a su alrededor. Ya estaban desacostumbradas a ése esplendor de vitrales, largos cortinajes y alfombras interminables. Sin mencionar que, como estaban en la cima de todo Cephiro, desde los cristales la vista quitaba el aliento.

Tras llamar a la puerta con unos golpecitos, la puerta se abrió sola y ellas caminaron por un salón redondo y con adornos dorados. Un muchacho de pelo lila estaba sentado al fondo, mirándolas con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bienvenidas, Guerreras Mágicas.

Lo reconocieron al instante, y es que, contrario al caso de Myra, él no había cambiado prácticamente nada. Todas sonrieron a la par y corrieron hasta él, pero se reservaron los abrazos pues así como recordaban su rostro amable y aniñado, también recordaban lo distante que era para demostraciones de afecto.

—Nos da muchísimo gusto verte, Madoushi Clef —dijo Hikaru.

A pesar del tono formal, a él se le notaba el gusto de verlas en los ojos.

—A mí también, niñas.

—¿Niñas?

Umi dio un paso al frente, con sus delgadas cejas azules fruncidas.

—Ya no somos unas niñas, Clef —explicó Umi aparentando parecer ofendida. En realidad lo que quería era echársele a los brazos, pero como no podía, pues actuó como siempre. Así disimularía un poco la emoción de tenerlo a un palmo de distancia —. Todas somos mayores de edad.

Pero Madoushi Clef no se cohibió, como de costumbre, por mucho que tuviera sus roces con ella. Simplemente la miró con expresión inescrutable, estudiando su rostro. Ésa mirada otra vez... Umi se puso colorada y se escondió detrás de Fuu, como una alumna regañada por el profesor guapo.

Hikaru suspiró.

—Esto... ¿y dónde están los demás? —preguntó intentando parecer casual.

—Supongo que en sus respectivas ocupaciones —le dijo Madoushi Clef, sentándose de nuevo en su trono. Hikaru sonrió nerviosa. No era precisamente la escueta explicación que esperaba.

—Más bien soy yo quien debería preguntarles por qué están aquí —comentó el mago —. Espero que no hayan tenido algún problema...

—¡No, para nada! —dijo Hikaru agitando una mano al frente —. Sólo los echábamos de menos. Bueno, y también queríamos ver si todo marchaba bien en Cephiro.

Madoushi Clef sonrió de modo cálido.

—Gracias a ustedes, todo Cephiro está en paz y prosperidad, Hikaru.

—Pero... ese guardia que nos encontró nos dijo que los Mashin estaban muertos y que nosotras no existíamos —retomó Fuu de modo preocupado —, ¿por qué?

—Cuando Hikaru anuló el sistema del Pilar, tanto los Mashin como ustedes dejaron de existir. Las Guerreras Mágicas existían para ayudar al Pilar en situaciones críticas, y sin Pilar, automáticamente todo pasó a ser un relato nada más. No volverán a la vida.

—¡Pero nosotras somos reales! —replicó Umi —. Y tú sí nos recuerdas. ¿Por qué los demás no?

—También Myra me reconoció —agregó Hikaru mirando a la niña, que estaba detrás de ellas, escuchando con curiosidad su plática. Al ser mencionada, Myra asintió con entusiasmo.

—Las personas que las conocieron a profundidad no van a olvidarlas, porque Cephiro es la tierra de la voluntad. Sin embargo, quienes sólo supieron por boca de terceros su participación en la guerra, han preferido dejar atrás ése hecho tan trágico y hemos decidido dejarlo como una leyenda solamente. Eso ayudará a que los habitantes de Cephiro no vivan con el miedo de que se repita la historia.

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu se miraron mutuamente. Lo que decía Madoushi Clef tenía mucho sentido, pero les daba nostalgia que sólo hayan pasado a ser un relato que quedó en el olvido.

Tras un silencio prolongado, Madoushi Clef les dijo:

—Estoy realmente sorprendido, niñas. No sé como habrán hecho para volver, deben haber anhelado mucho el hacerlo. Ya que nadie tiene el poder necesario para convocarlas.

—Era nuestro deseo de Navidad —dijo Hikaru retomando los ánimos. ¿Qué más daba que las cosas hayan cambiado? ¡Estaban en Cephiro!

—Lo veníamos deseando desde hace años, pero hasta hoy se cumplió —secundó Fuu —. Nuestra partida anterior fue tan rápida... nos quedamos con asuntos pendientes aquí.

Umi sintió como le ardía el rostro.

—Entiendo —se limitó a contestar Madoushi Clef. En el fondo él sabía a qué se referían.

—Por cierto Madoushi Clef, ¿por qué estamos en el Templo de Windam? Pensé que estarían instalados ustedes en el castillo.

—Lo tomé como cede gubernamental porque desde aquí puedo tener control de todo lo que acontece en el planeta.

—O sea... ¿que tú los estás gobernando? —inquirió Hikaru, sin evitar mostrar su preocupación por ello.

Madoushi Clef sonrió.

—Para nada, Hikaru. Quedamos que la estabilidad de Cephiro no volvería a recaer en una sola persona, pero eso no puede significar que esto sea una anarquía, habría un caos y todos se pelearían por el poder. Necesitan una figura de autoridad, aunque yo sigo siendo el Mago Supremo, pero la gente está de acuerdo en que me haga cargo... temporalmente. Yo fui la mano derecha de tres pilares consecutivos.

Todas se fueron de espaldas al suelo.

—¿¡Tres pilares?!

—¡Oigan, no soy tan viejo! —exclamó Clef levantando su báculo en alto, inflando sus mejillas. Parecía un niño así.

Umi hubiera empezado otra de sus antañas riñas, pero unas voces chillonas y estridentes les llamaron la atención. De a poco se fueron distinguiendo hasta que se notó claramente que era una pelea a grito pelado.

—¡Eres una malcriada!

—¡Pues prefiero eso y no ser una vieja amargada!

—¡¿A QUIEN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO AMARGADA?!

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu se taparon los oídos. No eran gritos, eran berridos. Sólo Madoushi Clef rodó los ojos con fastidio, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a éso.

Las responsables del griterío eran nada más y nada menos que Caldina, que apareció seguida de una chica que ellas no conocían. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, de color chocolate. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar y vestía exhuberantemente, igual que la ilusionista que tanto querían.

Apenas las divisó, Caldina abrió los brazos y corrió a estrecharlas. Más bien a asfixiarlas, pero daba lo mismo.

Una vez pasados los achuchones y los saludos, las Guerreras Mágicas esperaron a ser presentadas por la desconocida, que las miraba con ojo crítico sin disimularlo ni tantito. Sobre todo sus ropas: Umi llevaba puesta una chaqueta muy moderna en cuero café claro, una falda entubada de jean con unas mallas negras debajo, además de botines negros con agujetas. Hikaru portaba unos vaqueros informales y sandalias deportivas, arriba vestía un suéter de tejido de lana en color rojo intenso. Fuu por su parte, llevaba unos pantalones en color crema y una cazadora con capucha en el mismo verde de sus ojos.

—Ésta es Cigena. Es mi hermana de sangre y vino de Chizeta hace meses. La estoy amadrinando para enseñarle algunas cosas... y...

Pareció que Caldina se arrepintió de continuar.

—No sabíamos que tenías hermanas —dijo Umi.

—En Chizeta hacemos un ritual para poder acercarnos más a la gente sin necesidad de que sean nuestros parientes. Cigena es huérfana, así que yo la tomé bajo mi protección.

—Oooh, ¿y eso tiene mucho? —preguntó Hikaru con interés.

—Hace un año, cuando acudí a mi planeta natal para la boda de la princesa Tatra. Ahí la tomé bajo mi protección y regresé con ella.

—¡¿Tatra se casó?! —Umi estaba perpleja. Si no mal recordaba, entre ellas no había gran diferencia de edad.

—Es lo que se espera de una princesa, Umi.

—Ya... —murmuró ella abstraída.

—Mucho gusto, soy Hikaru.

—Fuu, encantada.

—Soy Umi.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al oír su nombre. Se puso delante suyo como si fuera algo extremadamente importante.

—¿Entonces tú eres la novia de Ascoto?

—¡Claro que no, yo... er... sólo somos buenos amigos! —rezongó ella, roja y molesta. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Madoushi Clef, quien no pareció reparar en el comentario para nada. Esto molestó a Umi.

Caldina sonrió de modo pervertido.

—Por cierto, ¿ya vieron a los chicos?

—No hemos tenido la oportunidad —dijo Umi de inmediato, para cambiar de tema —. ¿Qué función cumplen o donde están?

—Lafraga se encarga del ejército, como siempre. Lantis atiende asuntos internacionales y Lafraga los locales. Ferio está bajo la tutela de Madoushi Clef ahora, como en teoría es el príncipe de Cephiro, se ha decretado que él sea el próximo gobernante. ¡No te asustes, Fuu! No será un Pilar. Es un puesto de monarca, con responsabilidades pero también derechos. No está obligado a nada, pero él quiere hacerlo y además la gente lo eligió. A partir de allí, seguirá su legado.

—Entiendo —murmuró Fuu. Así que Ferio sería el Rey después de todo. Eso le hizo recordar las palabras de Caldina. "Es lo que se espera de una princesa".

Mientras, Caldina miró fijamente a Umi, como si quisiera atravesarla con sus ojos rosados. Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró obstinadamente a otro lado. Sabía la maña que tenía de hacerla de casamentera, y lo mucho que ansiaba que ella y Ascoto estuviesen juntos. Daba la impresión que estaban casi leyéndose el pensamiento.

— _Vamos._

— _No, no voy a preguntar por Ascoto._

— _Por favor._

— _No quiero que los demás piensen mal. Ellas han preguntado por sus novios y él a mí no me gusta..._

Finalmente, por cortesía fue Fuu quien preguntó:

—¿Y Ascoto?

—Él no hace nada de provecho, a él sólo le interesan sus animales —intervino Madoushi Clef de modo duro.

Caldina agachó la cabeza, como si el regaño hubiera sido indirecto para ella.

—Um... ¿Madoushi Clef? Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías indicarme dónde está Lantis? Quisiera verle —dijo Hikaru ruborizada.

—Me parece que está en una comunidad al noreste entrenando a las tropas. Te daré una criatura para que te lleve hasta ahí.

—¿Yo también puedo irme, Madoushi Clef? —se adelantó Fuu. Clef asintió.

—Ferio está en la capital, le diré a un guardia que te acompañe.

—¿Y para qué quieres ver a Ferio, eh? —Cigena se puso frente a ella con mirada sospechosa. Fuu pestañeó contrariada.

—Deberías enseñarle a ésta niña buenos modales, Caldina —repuso Madoushi Clef molesto —. Mira que meterse donde no la llaman y hablar con tanta familiaridad de la familia real...

—¡Pues a _Ferio_ no le molesta!

¡PLAF!

Un bastonazo cayó sobre la cabeza castaña de la chica, que se agachó gimoteando hasta que quedó sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué siempre dejas que el anciano me pegue? —le suplicó Cigena a Caldina.

¡PLAF!

—¿A quién le estás llamando anciano, niña insolente?

Hikaru comenzó a reírse. Umi decidió que la tal Cigena ya le caía medio mal, y Fuu se quedó mirando pensativa. ¿Por qué a ésa chica le interesaba lo que hiciera Ferio y por qué a Madoushi Clef le molestaba?

—Claro, como si unos siglos no fueran casi nada...

¡PLAF!

Esta vez el golpe fue triple. Uno de parte de Caldina, otro de Clef y el tercero de Umi. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Madoushi Clef le dijo a Myra que se la llevara (parece que eran amigas) y luego de pasado el mal momento, tanto Hikaru como Fuu emprendieron el viaje a ver a los chicos.

—¿Vienes, Umi? —ofreció Hikaru, una vez que las tres hicieron la respectiva reverencia para retirarse del salón del trono.

Caldina se interpuso, y le tapó la boca a la peliazul.

—¡No puede! Al igual que ustedes, ella también tiene que ver a alguien —les avisó y les guiñó un ojo. La cara de Umi era diametralmente opuesta a lo que decía Caldina, pero ni Hikaru ni Fuu quisieron meterse en problemas y se marcharon, aunque Umi forcejeaba debajo del abrazo de la bailarina. Sus amigas le miraron entre divertidas, entre teniéndole compasión.

—Parece que Caldina sigue con la idea de unir a Umi con Ascoto... —comentó Hikaru.

—Sí, no se da por vencida tan fácilmente.

El mismo hombre que las había amenazado hacía una hora, se puso frente a ellas, y luego se inclinó con una rodilla al piso, en señal de respeto.

—Lo siento mucho, mi ladies... Myra me puso al tanto de la situación. Mi nombre es Depar y espero que me perdonen por mi atrevimiento. Formo parte de la guardia de éste castillo y estoy al servicio de Madoushi Clef.

—No hay problema —contestó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, no es su culpa —dijo Fuu sonriendo.

—Permítanme que mis hombres las acompañen a dónde sea que quieran ir. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Hikaru y Fuu se miraron emocionadas y asintieron. Por fin verían a Lantis y Ferio... sólo esperaban que no hubiera más malentendidos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Heeey! No tardé tanto, ¿verdad? El capítulo quizá parezca algo flojo, porque no hay mucha convivencia entre las parejas, pero creo que era necesario para primero ponen en orden todos los asuntos, ¿no creen? Un poquito de paciencia, por fis.

Ah, se me olvidó decir. El título de este capítulo se me ocurrió por la canción popular navideña de "All I Want for X-Mas is You", la cantan varios artistas, pero a mí me gusta la versión de Demi Lovato. Es más moderna y apropiada para tres jovencitas. :P

Besos de frambuesa,

Kay


	3. Corazones apartados

****.****

 ** **"Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"****

 ** **(All I Want For Christmas Is You)****

 **por: Kay CherryBlossom** **  
**

 **.**

 **3\. Corazones apartados**

.

 _ **Capital de Cephiro**_

Fuu caminaba sin prisas por el animoso pueblo. Estaba sorprendida de lo bonito que estaba todo. La gente charlando en los mercados, paseando o riendo... la verdad es que ella había conocido Cephiro en sus peores épocas. Posiblemente así era antes, cuando gobernaba la princesa Emeraude. Nunca lo sabría.

Admiró las casas medianas y pequeñas. Todas con estilos pintorescos y en colores cálidos. Bien era dicho que había siempre una eterna primavera, y ya lo resentía. Por su ropa ya empezaba a sentirse acalorada. No pensó en eso cuando acudió a la Torre de Tokio, después de todo, en Japón era pleno invierno.

Se quitó la cazadora mientras seguía avanzando sin rumbo muy fijo, siguiendo al guardia que Madoushi Clef le había asignado para que no fuera sola y se perdiera. Era día de feria o algo por el estilo, porque las calles estaban atestadas de gente, y con carromatos y carretas llenas de alhajas, fruta y otras cosas.

Estaba echa un manojo de nervios. Además, tenía que andarse con cuidado de que Ferio no la viera primero, o echaría a perder la sorpresa. No dudaba que pasara, porque por su vestimenta, llamaba demasiado la atención. No sólo por sus ropas, si no por su peinado y sus anteojos... era casi como una extraterrestre. Aunque, de hecho, en teoría lo era.

Según su reloj había caminado unos cuarenta minutos. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle al guardia si faltaba mucho (comenzaba a darle sed), lo divisó. Estaba parado en medio de una pequeña multitud de gente, a su lado, una anciana de estatura baja y pelo blanco como nieve hablaba con él.

Fuu se sonrojó y se detuvo. Estando de perfil, era tan apuesto como lo conservaba en la memoria. Era más alto y fornido, pero su cara era la misma. Sus ropas eran más gallardas y elegantes, en tonos azules y dorados. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Y si estaba ocupado? ¿Y si se molestaba...? No, nada de eso. Ferio era incapaz de despreciarla. Le hablaría, aunque fuera con formalidad.

Respiró hondo y caminó hasta él. Luego le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro con su mano.

—Disculpen...

Ferio giró la cara hasta ella, y en seguida se quedó helado. Inmóvil, mudo...

—F-F-Fuu...

—Hola, Ferio. Me da tanto gusto verte —le sonrió, y luego hizo una ligera reverencia, como siempre saludaba a todo el mundo, tan cordial.

Ferio sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera recuperarse del impacto, y luego una sonrisa enorme se le colgó del rostro. Casi a gritos estaba dándole la bienvenida.

—Has regresado...

Fuu le miró con los ojos brillantes de afecto. Cualquier duda que tuviera sobre que la hubiese olvidado se disipó en ése momento. Ferio también le miraba conmovido con sus ojos color sol. Su corazón saltaba con fuerza y de no ser por ésa impresión, la habría abrazo y besado por horas...

Pero tuvo que contenerse, por razones varias. Hizo el esfuerzo y tomó su mano derecha, depositando un caballeroso beso en ella. Fuu se ruborizó aún más.

Un carraspeo ronco los interrumpió.

—¿No vas a presentarnos?

Ferio se enderezó súbitamente, y Fuu se llevó las manos al pecho. La chica tomó la iniciativa, porque parecía que él estaba demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo.

—Mi nombre es Fuu Hououji. Mucho gusto, señora.

La anciana esbozó una sonrisa gastada al escucharla hablar. Había algo en ésa niña que le inspiraba confianza.

—Esta es Gneiss, Fuu. Es una de las personas más sabias en Cephiro —explicó Ferio, medio tartamudeando —, y también es parte de la Corte Real.

El rostro arrugado de la mujer la evaluó de arriba abajo, cosa que incomodó un poco a Fuu, pero ella se mantuvo firme y neutral, como siempre que enfrentaba a los desconocidos.

—¿Esta es...?

—Es una de las Guerreras Mágicas que salvaron nuestro mundo, sí —afirmó Ferio. Gneiss arqueó las cejas con interés.

—Vaya, qué extraordinario. ¿Y qué hace una Guerrera de otro mundo en éste lugar?

—Nosotras conocimos Cephiro cuando estaba en proceso de destrucción, y sumido en la guerra. Necesitábamos asegurarnos que todo estaba bien con nuestros amigos —explicó Fuu con una tierna sonrisa. No le diría a ésa desconocida que fue a ver a Ferio, obviamente.

—¿Quieres decir que Umi y Hikaru vinieron también?

Ella asintió.

—Hikaru se fue al norte a buscar a Lantis. Umi se quedó con Caldina y Madoushi Clef en el castillo.

—Ah... —murmuró Ferio.

El príncipe estaba demasiado inquieto. La aparición de Fuu había sido un infarto a su corazón...¡y además estaba sola! No era cosa que ocurriera todos los días. Es más, no pensó que fuera a ocurrir nunca... y estaba en shock, no sabía como reaccionar o tratarla. Si al menos tuvieran un poco de intimidad... quería abrazarla, besarla... ¡diablos, por lo menos tomarla de la mano! Pero bueno, por ahora era imposible. Porque Gneiss estaba con él y por orden de Madoushi Clef, debía permanecer con ella al menos toda la tarde... maldito protocolo.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, la situación no cambió mucho. Ferio le explicó que estaba allí para visitar un pueblo situado en una loma, y le ofreció acompañarlo. Desde ahí, la vista del horizonte era hermosa. Tantas flores, árboles altísimos y criaturas que convivían armoniosamente con sus habitantes. Fuu suspiró al mirar tanto esplendor. Tokio a su lado, no era más que un conjunto de muros y luces artificiales. ¿Querría vivir ahí para siempre?

.

.

 _ **Costa del Norte de Cephiro**_

Una extensa sabana en colores tierra, amarillos y naranjas se extendía con abundante cantidad de rocas. El contraste con el agua, de un turquesa, era impresionante. Hikaru no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta. No eran los bosques que ya había visto, pero no dejaba de ser menos divino. La pelirroja bajó de un saltode la criatura (un pez gigante muy tierno) que la llevó hasta ahí. Igual que sus amigas, lamentó no haberse puesto algo más ligero al salir del castillo. El suelo arenoso le quemaba las plantas de los pies, y definitivamente ya no soportaba el sueter. Apenas bajó unas empinadas rocosas, miró un par de naves estacionadas, y por el diseño, estaba segura que una de ellas era de Autozam. Hikaru corrió, animada por ver a alguien conocido, y luego de ver a varios hombres que no conocía, un hombre altísimo y de pelo negro como el carbón, resaltó entre todos. Lantis.

Sus ojos rubí se agrandaron de alegría, y ni siquiera necesitó llamarlo. Lantis ubicó su presencia en dos segundos y corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Lantis!

Lantis tuvo que arrodillarse para casi quedar a la altura de la pequeña chica, y la rodeó con sus brazos de inmediato. Hikaru se sintió por fin completa, llena de dicha... como hacía mucho que no se sentía. Su pasado con Lantis más que una historia de cuento había sido muy complicada y dolorosa, por ser éste el hermano de Zagato y ella la persona que tuvo que acabar con su vida... Y después Inouva no facilitó las cosas, se metió en su corazón y lo retorció en oscuridad. Y cuando al fin las cosas se habían resuelto, ella ya tenía que volver a casa.

La imagen de sus sueños se proyecto aquí, y claro, esto era mil veces mejor que un sueño.

—Hikaru... —murmuró en su oído, con su misma voz profunda. Hikaru no pudo evitar llorar.

—Lantis... te extrañé tanto, ¡tanto!

Luego se separaron un momento. A pesar del rostro impávido que el espadachín siempre portaba, esta vez no era así.

—¿Pero... cómo?

—No tengo idea, pero logré tele transportarme. ¡Lo logré, porque era lo único que deseaba!

—¡Comandante Geo!

Alguien gritó desde el interior de la nave. El responsable de ello era un chico unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Hikaru, de pelo castaño y corto. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un gorrito con lentes de tipo aviador.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, pequeño molestón?

—¡Es Hikaru! —gritó Zaz —¡Hikaru ha vuelto!

—¿Cuál Hikaru? ¿De qué demonios me estás...? ¡Hikaruuuu!

Geo miró en la dirección señalada y de inmediato bajaron del deslizador de la nave. Ambos chicos habían apoyado el refuerzo militar hacia Cephiro cuando Eagle, su comandante, falleció en combate con Deboner. Desde entonces, todos eran muy buenos amigos, y al parecer Lantis seguía siéndolo también.

—Uau, no seas aprovechado Lantis, y déjanos saludarla también —le bromeó Geo. Hikaru sonrió de oreja a oreja. No esperaba ver a sus amigos de Autozam ahí.

—¿Cómo están? —la chica les dio la mano a ambos, pero Geo terminó por darle un cariñoso abrazo. O más bien, la elevó del suelo desaforadamente. Lantis frunció el centrecejo.

—¡Ay, ya está, ya está! —se quejó Hikaru muy colorada ante tanta demostración de afecto —. ¿Como han estado? ¿Lograron reconstruir su planeta?

Zaz fue el que tomó la palabra.

—Por supuesto, gracias a la ayuda de Madoushi Clef, pudimos extender las dimensiones de nuestro planeta. Y no sólo tenemos mejor estabilidad de espacio, si no que hay naturaleza y todo. ¡Hasta tenemos un mar!

Hikaru sonrió con tristeza. No se imaginaba como sería Autozam antes de ello. Eagle hubiera estado feliz de verlo.

—También tenemos alianzas con Chizeta y Farem —explicó Geo —. Entre los cuatro mundos hemos hecho muy buenos tratos y nos apoyamos en recursos económicos y políticos.

—Uau...

—¡Bueno, ya basta de temas aburridos! —les dijo Zaz irritado —. Lo que yo quiero es saber qué ha sido de la vida de mi linda Hikaru.

Sus ojos brillaron con estrellitas. Hikaru se encogió avergonzada, y Lantis le miró con tanta frialdad que Geo tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—No seas atrevido, niño.

—¡Pero qué dije!

—Lo que este mocoso irrespetuoso quiere decir, es que nos gustaría que nos contaras como te va en tu mundo —compuso Geo.

—Bueno... yo estoy aún en el instituto, termino el próximo curso y luego voy a estudiar para ser una veterinaria.

—¿Eh?

—¿Vete-qué?

—Veterinaria. Es una persona como un doctor, pero que se dedica a cuidar a los animales —explicó ella muy contenta.

—¿Y es una profesión muy peligrosa? —preguntó Zaz asustado. Posiblemente recordando el tipo de animales que habitaban en Cephiro.

—¡No, para nada! —aclaró Hikaru —. Pero se requiere estudiar varios años para ello.

—Aaaah... ¿y luego vendrás a vivir aquí? —indagó Zaz nuevamente.

—¡No! —atajó, luego miró a Lantis sin poderlo evitar, y agachó la cara —. Yo... en realidad nunca lo había pensado. Sólo quería venir, nunca pensé en cuánto tiempo sería.

—Pues sabes que en Cephiro eres bienvenida —le dijo Lantis colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Hikaru le sonrió.

De la nave se asomó un chico guapo y rubio, parecía americano. O eso pensó Hikaru.

—¡Capitán, otra vez hay un problema con la tripulación!

—¿De nuevo? ¿Por qué no te encargas tú?

El chico se ruborizó.

—Es que sólo a usted le hacen caso.

—¡No finjas, Jak! —le gritó el pequeño Zaz con maldad —. ¡Ya sabemos que lo que quieres es que Geo te preste atención!

El hombre llamado Jak se puso más rojo aún, y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No digas estupideces, Zaz!

—Sí, no digas estupideces, Zaz —le regañó Geo, aunque Hikaru vio claramente que él también se había puesto nervioso.

—Ahora decir la verdad son estupi...

Empezó a zarandearlo del cuello. A Hikaru se le resbaló una gotita por la nuca. Lantis simplemente los miró estoico, como la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Vamos, tenemos trabajo!

—A-adiós Hikaru —se despidió Zaz tosiendo y casi azul de la cara. La pelirroja se despidió con la mano, mientras los dos amigos avanzaban hacia la nave y reñían.

—Déjame ver si entendí —le dijo Hikaru a Lantis —. Ése chico Jak, está enamorado de Geo.

—Sí.

—Y Geo... estaba enamorado de Eagle, ¿verdad?

Lantis asintió.

—¿Y Eagle lo quería a él?

—No, él siempre estuvo enamorado de mí.

—¿¡Quéee? —gritó Hikaru escandalizada —. ¿Y tú lo sabías?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué Jak quería llevarse a Geo?

—Cree que Zaz tiene algo con él.

Los ojitos de Hikaru se convirtieron en espirales. Eso ya no era un triángulo amoroso, era un hexaedro... o un trapezoide.

—Vamos, Hikaru —le dijo Lantis interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —. Les daré el día libre a los soldados para que podamos ir a comer. ¿Qué dices?

Casi como un mandato, su estómago rugió.

—¡Claro!

.

.

 _ **Castillo temporal de Cephiro**_

Caldina jaloneaba a Umi, aunque ella se esforzaba por ponerle mil excusas, no pudo más que seguirle la corriente.

—¡Con permiso! —se despidió Caldina de Madoushi Clef muy jocosa. Umi rodó los ojos y le dijo bajito:

—Nos vemos luego...

Una vez que las dos abandonaron el salón, el silenció reinó. Madoushi Clef se quedó mirando unos segundos las altísimas puertas por donde habían atravesado la ilusionista y la Guerrera Mágica del agua. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido... eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y tratar de meditar un poco, pero no lo logró.

Mientras tanto, Umi y Caldina recorrían los largos corredores del castillo. Las paredes eran de mármol y en el techo, grandes cúpulas de cristal dejaban entrar el sol de la tarde.

—¿Y en dónde vive Ascoto? —preguntó Umi, más por sacar conversación que por interés verdadero. Era muy aburrido caminar y caminar nada más que en silencio, aunque Caldina se notaba rozagante de felicidad.

—Vive al sur de Cephiro con todas sus bestias.

—¿En serio no hace nada?

—Pues se dedica a cuidarlos y... ¡la culpa es de él! ¡Tendría un cargo importante en la corte si no se hubiese peleado con Madoushi Clef hace poco! —escupió sin reparos.

Umi levantó las cejas con asombro.

—¿Que dices que qué?

Caldina se rió como si hablaran de un chisme muy bueno.

—Es cierto, se supone que ustedes no saben nada. Bueno, cuando terminamos la reconstrucción de Cephiro, Madoushi Clef y el concejo real empezaron a organizar los cargos. Él tomó a Ascoto y Ferio como aprendices, al primero como hechicero y al segundo para el asunto del principado. Él es muy estricto, y ya ves que no goza de mucha paciencia...

Umi no dejaba de mirar a Caldina. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ascoto era un chico muy dulce e inteligente. ¿Qué podría haber hecho para hartar a Clef?

—No me digas que Ascoto fue irrespetuoso... no lo creería —opinó Umi de modo justo. Una cosa es que estuviera loquita por Clef, y otra que Ascoto fuera un mal muchacho. ¡Eso nunca!

—No, ambos eran muy obedientes —continuó Caldina agitando una mano en el aire, como restándole importancia —. Pero ya sabes lo que Ascoto siente por ti. Ustedes tenían poco de haberse marchado y los recuerdos estaban muy frescos...

Umi captó todos sus sentidos en las palabras de Caldina. Estaba ansiosa por saber qué había ocurrido entre ellos y no quería que un comentario suyo fuera a interrumpirla o hacerla olvidarse de algún detalle.

—Básicamente, Madoushi Clef le dijo que si quería convertirse en un buen convocador y hechicero, debía primero hacerse hombre. Ser alguien fuerte que no se dejara dominar por sus sentimientos... menos por sentimientos de amor. Lo siguiente que supe es que ellos discutieron y Ascoto renunció a ser su alumno.

Umi se mordió la boca. ¿Qué significaba eso? Es decir, sabía que Ascoto la quería como algo más que una amiga, pero ¿realmente Madoushi Clef había sido tan duro, tan amedrentador? Umi había sido regañada varias veces por él, pero nunca había pasado de un bastonazo en la cabeza (que les tocaba a todos por igual) y algún sermón. Nunca fue hiriente ni despectivo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, sintió pena por Ascoto.

—Luego, Madoushi Clef cayó en cama con fiebre, yo creo que estaba estresado por lo ocurrido. Todo ésto era un nido de chismes y él jamás había perdido alumnos. Fue muy incómodo para todos. Luego Ascoto se fue y se instaló en el bosque. Rara vez lo vemos por aquí.

—Pues qué pena —dijo Umi mirando sus botines al caminar —. Creo que Ascoto se pierde de un gran mentor y Clef de un buen estudiante. ¡Hasta hubiera podido ser su sucesor!

—¡Pero bueno! —viró Caldina, que no le gustaban los temas pesados —¡Ya verás lo contento que se va a poner cuando te vea! ¡Ay, qué emoción me da pensar en el reencuentro y...!

Umi se detuvo y se puso al frente de su amiga. Caldina parpadeó confusa.

—Antes que nada, Caldina. No quiero que se confundan las cosas. Yo no estoy enamorada de Ascoto —dijo clara y pausadamente —. Y la verdad, dudo mucho que lo esté en un futuro. Es un buen amigo nada más, ¿estamos?

Caldina no se inmutó. Se echó a reír como si le hubieran contado algo muy gracioso.

—Ya lo sé, Umi.

Umi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Claro, se nota a leguas que le tienes cariño de hermano nada más. Supongo que Ascoto no es tu tipo... —luego le puso una mano en el hombro y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo —. Por tu carácter, necesitas a alguien como Madoushi Clef.

Umi se ruborizó.

—Yo...

—¡Pero eso es imposible, él está inalcanzable para ti! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

A Umi le dio una bronca de aquellas.

—¿Por qué no? —la enfrentó. Caldina se quedó pasmada y dejó de sonreír —. ¿Es que acaso soy poca cosa para el supremo mago de Cephiro? ¿Es por la edad? ¡Eso no importa! El amor es un sentimiento incondicional y no veo por qué no podría amarme así como podría amarme Ascoto o cualquier otro.

Caldina estaba muy sorprendida. No sólo aquellas niñas habían cambiado mucho, si no que parecían todas unas mujeres. Se sintió mal por el comentario de Umi, porque su tono de voz era amargo. Parecía sincera, pero le parecía que llegaba demasiado tarde.

Umi por su lado, comenzó a caminar a paso presuroso, muy enfadada con Caldina. Ahora más que nunca, iba a abrirle su corazón a Madoushi Clef y callarle la boca a quien dijera lo contrario. No había esperado tanto tiempo, y viajado tan lejos, para quedarse con dudas y decepciones.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capital de Cephiro**_

Fuu charlaba educadamente con Gneiss de asuntos varios de Cephiro, pero Ferio estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Fuu no parecía ansiosa ni entusiasmada por quedarse con él a solas. Está bien que ella era muy diplomática, ¡pero no se habían visto en tanto tiempo! Y ésa anciana... ¿por qué no se le prendía el foco y se marchaba a algún mandado por lo menos un rato? Ya estaba empezando a mosquearse de verdad...

Pero la tal Gneiss no era por nada una de las personas más sabias y respetadas de Cephiro, y enseguida se percató de las miradas intensas que Ferio le dedicaba a la forastera. Sonrió con astucia.

—Y dime Fuu, ¿tienes novio?

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. Ferio tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—¿Y no te gustaría tenerlo?

—A cualquier mujer le gustaría estar con la persona que ama, señora —dijo Fuu, con la evasión educada que la caracterizaba. Gneiss sonrió aún más.

—Ya llegará el indicado —le dijo la mujer dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. Fuu no habló más, no le gustaba tratar temas personales con desconocidos. A duras penas a sus amigas les regalaba una que otra confidencia, y no había intercambiado más que pocas palabras con Ferio. No quería arriesgarse a decir algo indebido todavía.

Para alivio de Ferio, la anciana decidió dejarlos. Su tortura había terminado. Apenas Gneiss se perdió en el camino empedrado, Ferio se dirigió a Fuu y la tomó por la cintura.

—Ahora sí eres toda mía —le dijo seductoramente. Fuu se puso roja, y empezó a temblar. No podía explicar la felicidad que sentía al darse cuenta que él aún la quería.

Aún así, Fuu seguía siendo demasiado tímida para expresarlo abiertamente.

—Ferio, ¿ya no llevas encima el ídem que te regaló la princesa Emeraude? —preguntó con cautela. Siempre que se nombraba a la princesa Fuu sentía un remordimiento profundo.

—Claro que la tengo, pero no la llevo conmigo ahora. Está en mi habitación.

—Ah...

—Vamos —Ferio le sonrió y la tomó de la mano. De inmediato, el ánimo de Fuu se fue hasta las nubes. No era necesario una cita romántica ni nada de eso, sólo estar con él, en el mismo espacio físico y saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos eran suficiente para que ella se sintiera la chica más afortunada de la Tierra. Bueno, en éste caso de Cephiro.

Apenas atravesaron un pequeño puente en un arroyo, Ferio le indicó a Fuu si quería beber algo en un tenderete, cuando una muchacha se les plantó enfrente. Era Cigena, llevaba un vestido sin mangas cephiriano en color blanco y tajos verdes olivo que resaltaban su estilizada figura. Todo el escote lo llevaba poblado de pedrería en colores tierra y ambos brazos cargados de brazaletes. De hecho, Fuu hubiera podido admitir que era una versión de la vestimenta de Ferio, pero en femenino.

—Buenas tardes, Alteza —se inclinó Cigeta. Fuu oyó a Ferio resoplar con impaciencia.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cigena?

—Quería informarle de la llegada de las señoritas Guerreras Mágicas, pero ya veo que se me adelantaron...

Y le echó una mirada filosa a Fuu. Ella respingó de miedo.

—Qué bien, ahora vuélvete para el castillo con Caldina—le espetó Ferio.

—Lo siento, Alteza. Pero Madoushi Clef me ha pedido que venga a buscarlo.

—¿¡EH?!

Ferio rechinó los dientes. No era posible que él hubiera ordenado semejante cosa, sabiendo que Fuu estaba en Cephiro y había ido a buscarlo. Debía haber un error. Es decir, él nunca le había hablando de su romance, pero se suponía que era un hombre inteligente y con suficiente sentido común para atar cabos. ¿O no?

—Lo que haya dicho mi maestro no importa. No te necesito —rechazó Ferio tajantemente su ofrecimiento.

Cigena hizo un puchero de falsa vergüenza.

—Yo sólo cumplo mi cometido, señor... le ruego que no se enfade conmigo.

Fuu, la del eterno corazón bondadoso, estaba a punto de intervenir, pero entonces empezó a sonar una música alegre y ruidosa, como de gitanos. Tambores, cascabeles y arpas. De la nada y ahí, en medio de la plaza del pueblo, al menos una docena de chicas salió danzando y sonriendo en fila, rodearon al muchacho y formaron un círculo alrededor suyo. Fuu fue apartada por las bailarinas, y no entendía nada. ¿Era algún ritual de respeto a su próximo gobernante? Otra cosa en que se fijó es que todas iban vestidas exactamente igual que Cigena, sólo les variaba el color del pelo. Todas eran guapas, jóvenes y... coquetas.

¡¿Coquetas?!

Las chicas le miraban con devoción, y Ferio tenía una cara que denotaba que quería que la tierra lo absorbiera. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Fuu. Cuando terminaron el baile, todos los presentes aplaudieron y vitorearon. Luego, las chicas se arrodillaron frente a él. Ferio sólo suspiró.

—¿Quieres son, Ferio? —le preguntó Fuu acercándose a él. Cigeta sonrió despiadada y respondió por él.

—Nosotras somos las cantidatas que escogió Madoushi Clef para casarse con su Alteza cuando tome posesión del trono.

Fuu se puso más blanca que la nieve, y miró a Ferio atónita y ofendida.

—¿Son tus... prometidas?

Ferio se ruborizó. Estaba cabreado, triste y avergonzado. Ni siquiera sabía que decir.

—¡Respóndeme! —le exigió. Una oleada de sonidos desaprobatorios cubrió el lugar. La gente estaba indignada de que una doncella cualquiera, que además nadie conocía, se dirigiera al príncipe con tanta desfachatez. Ferio los ignoró.

—Sí, Fuu —murmuró mirando al piso y luego a ella—. Una de ellas será la futura madre mis hijos.

El sonido de una cachetada resonó en medio de la calle.

.

.

 _ **Castillo temporal de Cephiro**_

Umi se había cansado de pasear por el castillo. Había declinado momentáneamente su visita con Ascoto, necesitaba aclarar su situación con Madoushi Clef. No quería ver como sus amigas la pasaban de fábula y ella, en cambio, debía callar y fingir cosas que no sentía cuando se moría por hacerlas. Debía ser valiente, y si las cosas no marchaban bien, se marcharía a Tokio a lamer sus heridas, pero sin más suposiciones ni dudas. Era fuerte, podría con eso.

Iba a tocar la puerta del salón del trono, pero se percató que estaba entreabierta. Entonces, unas voces captaron por completo su atención. Era Madoushi Clef, y también una voz femenina.

La curiosidad le pudo, y pegó el oído para escuchar más de cerca.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo —dijo la mujer. Su voz le resultaba demasiado familiar. ¿Quién era?

—No, para mí no tiene nada de bueno que las Guerreras Mágicas hayan vuelto.

Umi abrió la boca con asombro. Agudizó el oído y esperó, pero el corazón ya le bombeaba frenético en el pecho. Tenía miedo. ¿Por qué Madoushi Clef decía eso?

—Pero si no es tu culpa, no hay manera de que previeras ésto.

Por la diminuta abertura, Umi identificó perfectamente quienes sostenían la conversación eran Clef, y también estaba Presea. La armera real de Cephiro (e incondicional admiradora del mago), ataviada con un vestido largo en color escarlata y ribetes plateados. Su coleta alta y larguísima en rubio cenizo era inconfundible. Era Presea.

—Presea... —murmuró Umi.

¿Por qué estaba escuchando a escondidas? ¿Por qué nada le daba buena espina?

—Yo pensé que no regresarían —dijo entonces Clef. Su voz era áspera y angustiosa —, albergué la esperanza un tiempo, supongo que no podía resignarme...

—Ascoto te orilló, ¿verdad?

¿Ascoto? Umi no entendía nada. Sus frases eran como un crucigrama muy complicado.

—Tal vez... ya no importa —cortó él, y se revolvió en su asiento —. No digas nada, yo haré lo posible por evadirlas.

—¿Pero hasta cuándo? Sabes la situación, además ellas te quieren y querrán verte.

—Lo dudo. Vinieron aquí a buscar a sus novios y yo no soy ninguno de ellos.

Umi cerró los ojos con pesar. ¿Eso era lo que Madoushi Clef creía? ¿Y por qué quería evitar su presencia? ¿Ya no las consideraba unas personas gratas en Cephiro? No podía ser, no podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas en tres años. No era justo...

—Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, pero no sé si sea lo correcto.

Umi entrecerró los ojos. Madoushi Clef tenía el rostro algo enrojecido o nervioso... ¿tan furioso estaba porque ellas estuviesen ahí?

—Jamás creí tener que mentir así. Se supone que soy la persona más poderosa de este mundo, incluso de otros... y no puedo controlarme a mí mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar?

Umi no supo que más fue lo que sucedió. No había comido nada en todo el día, se la había pasado corriendo, caminando... tantas emociones, y... se sentía mareada. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar y la sangre la sintió helada por las venas. Lo siguiente que supo es que se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo del oscuro corredor.

* * *

.

.

 **Notas:**

Lo sé, lo sé XD ¿quién no adora la intriga? Pobre Umi, pobre Fuu. La cosa se pone complicada, ¿verdad? No se preocupen, mi estilo es dramático por naturaleza pero no suelo hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes. No al menos sin darles una recompensa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué va a hacer Fuu? ¿abandonará a Ferio ahora que sabe que está comprometido? ¿Umi renunciará a Clef? Faltan que aparezcan los otros personajes, no se preocupen, habrá más.

Gracias a todas por leer y dejar reviews, son unos cielos... sigan así. :P

Besos de chocolate,

Kay


	4. Desilusiones

.

" **Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"**

 **(All I Want For Christmas Is You)**

 **.**

por: Kay CherryBlossom

 **4\. Desilusiones**

.

 ** _Castillo temporal de Cephiro_**

Ése día, el cielo cefiriano se cubrió con densos nubarrones negros, hacía un viento frío que hacía temblar a cualquiera que estuviera a la intemperie, incluso había comenzado a lloviznar.

Con toda la velocidad que le daban sus largas piernas, Fuu caminaba presurosa. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja con comida y también una jarra con un líquido en color naranja. Al virar en una esquina, se dio cuenta que la persona que llevaba siguiéndola y rogándole que se detuviera, seguía ahí, a sus espaldas.

—¡Fuu! —la voz de Ferio era desesperada.

Ella siguió su camino sin mirarle siquiera. Ferio, ansioso, corrió con su agilidad nata y se colocó frente a ella, cerrádole el paso.

—Déjame pasar —pidió Fuu, tratando de parecer furiosa, aunque sólo logró parecer suplicante.

—Por favor, escúchame...

—¡Ya oí demasiado, Ferio! —le gritó ella. Aunque no se atrevía aún a mirarlo a la cara, sabía que si lo hacía echaría a llorar como una Magdalena.

El príncipe no se dio por vencido, forcejó con ella para no dejarla ir y terminó volcando el contenido de la bandeja en el piso. Entonces, una vez teniendo las manos libres, las colocó sobre los hombros del chico, tratando de apartarlo. Ferio estaba muy cerca y eso la alteraba demasiado, porque quería empujarlo con odio y al mismo tiempo besarlo.

—Por favor... sin importar lo que hayas visto, yo te quiero a ti —habló con voz cargada de angustia.

La ira la inundó casi de forma automática, una reacción instintiva a su tono lastimero. ¿Eso qué importaba?

—Sí, tanto que vas a...a...

No pudo terminar la frase. Se agachó y tapó la cara con sus manos.

—¡No puedo ser un rey soltero, Fuu, sé razonable! —le insistió Ferio —. Acepté la petición de mi pueblo y tengo obligaciones qué cumplir. No puedo simplemente... ignorar mi destino.

Fuu le miró con horror.

—Ya hablas como tu hermana. ¡Y mira como terminó! Creí que toda ésta tragedia había terminado.

—¡Y así es! —aclaró Ferio, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa —. Gracias a ustedes nadie tiene que pasar por lo que pasó Emeraude. No estoy atado, Fuu... nadie va a matarme si dejo de pensar en Cephiro y pienso un poquito en mí. Y sobre todo... no me van a imponer una esposa. Por eso tengo opciones.

—Sí... muchas opciones —espetó Fuu de modo agrio —, para hacer algo que en el fondo no quieres hacer.

Ferio exhaló el aire, Fuu se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

—Nunca dije que no quisiera...

Fuu le echó una mirada furibunda. ¿Qué...? Ferio se la devolvió con remordimiento.

—Fuu... no ha pasado un día desde que se marcharon, son años. Y con la paz y la monotonía aquí se me han hecho muchos más. Nos despedimos y... ¿recuerdas que fue lo que me dijiste?

Fuu pestañeó, haciendo que sus lágrimas le cayeran por las mejillas. ¿Por qué, por qué le decía eso? Se le quedó mirando, especulando...

—Yo...

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Me dijiste "Ferio... nunca te olvidaré, vivirás siempre en mi corazón". Te estabas despidiendo para siempre, Fuu... nunca me prometiste que volverías. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Vivir de tu recuerdo?

Fuu dejó caer la mandíbula.

—¡Yo lo hice, Ferio! ¡Viví mucho estando sola, rechazando a muchachos buenos, soportando la soledad porque sólo pensaba en ti! ¡Quise volver de inmediato, pero no pude!

Y volvieron a forcejear.

—¡Y te creo! —le gritó, zarandeándola un poco —. Pero yo no lo sabía. ¿Qué habrías hecho en mi lugar? Ya sé que los modos cephirianos no son parecidos a los tuyos, pero así vivimos aquí. Madoushi Clef eligió a las candidatas y yo tendré la última palabra. Nadie me va a forzar.

—Candidatas... —ahora lo recordaba, cuando llegaron al castillo, Depar pensó que eran casaderas. Qué ironía. Y seguro que Cigena era la favorita, por eso se tomaba tantas confianzas con él. Lo más probable es que Caldina haya intercedido por ella con Madoushi Clef, por eso de ser su hermana de sangre...

—Trata de entenderme... sólo un momento —pidió Ferio con voz más suave —. Yo te a...

—Suéltame. Ya no me importa.

Y se echó a correr hasta el fondo del pasillo, Ferio no hizo esta vez ningún esfuerzo por detenerla. Sólo se quedó mirando el piso por interminables minutos.

.

.

 ** _Planta alta del castillo_**

La habitación de Umi era enorme, con techos altísimos y todo en tonos blancos inmaculados y azules celestes. Ella estaba recostada sobre uno de los tantos almohadones que la rodeaban, con un simple camisón de mangas y cuello cuadriculares. Hikaru estaba a su lado, por fin vistiendo un traje local, ligero de dos piezas dividido por un grueso cinturón con gemas nacaradas. También traía una tradicional diadema cephiriana en la cabeza y sandalias de cintillas. Mokona, en su regazo, agitaba las orejas con gran felicidad.

—Y Depar te trajo en brazos hasta aquí —finalizó la pelirroja. Umi había despertado de su desmayo hacía poco.

—¿Y qué dijeron Clef y Presea?

—Pues se preocuparon mucho. No reaccionabas y tu pulso era muy bajo —comentó Hikaru con aprensión. Umi se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—¿Y qué cara puso Clef?

Hikaru arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que qué cara? Se preocupó mucho, pero no dijo más que te atendieran y le ordenó a Depar que te trajera a tu cuarto. Él siempre se preocupa por todos... ¡es muy bueno! —dijo sonriendo como si nada.

Umi rodó los ojos, insatisfecha. Mokona empezó a moverse inquieta.

—¿Esperabas algo diferente? —preguntó —. Ya sabes que él es muy serio, pero nos quiere mucho aunque no nos lo diga.

Umi clavó sus ojos verde-azulados en ella. Mokona saltó y corrió por toda la habitación. Hikaru se intimidó.

—¿Por qué me ves así? —repuso nerviosa —. Él es nuestro maestro, ¿recuerdas?

—Pues sí, pero...

Umi no alcanzó a contarle nada de lo que escuchó, porque alguien tocó a la puerta. Hikaru se levantó de un salto para abrir. Se asomó y hablaba bajito, probablemente informando a quien sea que estuviese del otro lado del umbral, por su estado de salud. Umi bufó.

—¿Quién es? Hazlo pasar... estoy vestida.

—De acuerdo...

Por la puerta pasó un muchacho alto, de abundante pelo castaño y un flequillo que tapaba unos tímidos ojos verdes.

—Hola..

—¡Ascoto! —gritó la "enferma", con una gran sonrisa y tendiendo sus brazos hacia él, como si le invitara a abrazarla.

El recién llegado se puso muy rojo, y avanzó a pasos lentos hasta su cama.

—¡Siéntate, no te quedes ahí parado! —le dijo Umi dando unos golpecitos en el enorme colchón. Él la obedeció, aunque se le notaba incómodo y cohibido, y se puso diez tonos más rojo cuando Umi le dio un afectuoso abrazo a modo de saludo.

—¡Hace tanto que no te veía!

—E-ee-es verdad... —daba la impresión que estaba respirando con dificultad, porque el pobre Ascoto no dejaba de temblar de los nervios. ¡Era Umi, su adorada Umi! ¡El amor de su vida y...!

—Esto... —Hikaru se sintió sobrada, así que se despidió —. Mokona y yo nos vamos para que puedan charlar...¿Mokona? Sal de donde estés, ya nos vamos.

No hubo señales de vida.

—Mokonaaa...

Umi empezó a impacientarse. Tenía que hablar con Ascoto de un tema sumamente importante para ella y ya no quería estar perdiendo el tiempo.

—¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS, PELUCHE ENDEMONIADO! —bramó Umi. Ascoto se encogió con miedo, y a Hikaru le salió una gotita en la sien.

Mokona salió muy campante hasta que cayó en los brazos de Hikaru, y se despidió con la mano dejándolos solos.

.

.

 ** _Salón central del castillo_**

—¿Entonces se encuentra mejor? —volvió a preguntar Madoushi Clef. Caldina asintió.

—Parece que se le bajó la presión nada más, pero durmió mucho.

—¿Y no estaba herida, algún golpe?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Por supuesto! —aseguró Caldina de modo firme.

Presea miró contrariada al mago. Obviamente no era coincidencia que Umi estuviera parada afuera de la puerta en ése momento, si estaba abierta. Junto con los mencionados también estaba Lantis, Lafraga y Gneiss.

—¿Y quién está cuidando a Umi ahora? —preguntó Lafraga con su potente voz de trueno.

—Ascot vino a visitarla...a... es decir, a saludarlas a todas —compuso de modo atropellado, y miró a Madoushi Clef con miedo. Incluso se tapó la boca con la mano —. Lo siento, yo...

Él habló de inmediato con neutralidad.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Caldina. Lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros no tiene por qué involucrarse en la vida de ustedes, ni menos en la de ellas. Han venido a vernos y debemos sentirnos dichosos por volver a verlas.

—¿Como tú? —le preguntó Gneiss con una evidente ironía. Madoushi Clef ni la miró, pero apretó con fuerza su báculo.

—Claro, como yo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con el príncipe, si se puede saber?

—Debe casarse, si no tiene legado es como dejar pendiendo a Cephiro de un hilo y su estabilidad se vería amenazada a posibles atentados.

Caldina frunció los labios con molestia.

—Me parece que él y Fuu no han tenido un buen reencuentro.

—Con la cantidad de prometidas que tiene persiguiéndolo, no era para menos —le dijo su esposo de modo obvio. Caldina se sentía un poco culpable, había sido ella quien sugirió a Madoushi Clef a Cigeta como candidata, pues esta era huérfana y no quería dejarla desamparada. No pensó nunca que Fuu volvería...

—Aún con las prometidas, no creo que Ferio la haya rechazado —dijo Presea —. Tal vez sólo es un malentendido, él no jugaría así con ella. Es un caballero.

—No necesariamente se tiene que jugar —murmuró Madoushi Clef —. A veces son las circunstancias las que nos obligan a tomar las decisiones.

Entonces, Madoushi Clef sintió una presencia ajena a las presentes, y con un movimiento de su mano, abrió la gran puerta. Ferio entró en la habitación, arrastrando los pies y siendo una piltrafa de persona. Su traje tan gallardo estaba sucio y arrugado, y todo su aspecto era desaliñado.

—Siento la demora —se anunció con una breve reverencia.

—Llegas tarde a la audiencia, Ferio.

—Lo siento, Madoushi Clef... se me presentó algo en el camino —dijo sin levantar la vista.

Todos pudieron dilucidar que algo feo había pasado, y sobre todo con Fuu, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarle. Sólo Gneiss se acercó al muchacho y le tomó cariñosamente de la mano. Ferio suspiró, y luego levantó la vista hacia el mago con decisión.

—¿Es necesario que me case con una de ellas? —cuestionó.

—Ya hablamos de ésto, Ferio.

—¡Pero las cosas han cambiado!

Gneiss miró con reproche a Madoushi Clef, pero habló con todo el respeto que pudo, ya que había otros miembros del concejo presentes.

—Haz una excepción, por favor —le pidió la anciana —. No hay por qué ser extremistas, ni adelantar las cosas. Tú estás haciéndote cargo de Cephiro espléndidamente.

—Y así dije que lo haría, _temporalmente_ _—_ especificó —. Hace dos años que Ferio cumplió la mayoría de edad. Si no establecemos un monarca oficial pronto, corremos el riesgo de que otros planetas nos vean como débiles y nos declaren la guerra o algo peor.

—Es verdad —apoyó Lantis con severidad.

Gneiss meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotada.

—No es justo. No quiero sacrificar mi corazón para...

—Dije que necesitamos un rey, no que no puedas casarte con Fuu.

Madoushi Clef le habló en tono autoritario, pero el contenido de sus palabras hizo sonreír a Ferio.

—¿Eso es...?

—Las dos condiciones siguen siendo las mismas. Que sea una persona leal a Cephiro, y que se quede aquí permanentemente. No puedo retractarme en el método tradicional, pero puede participar con las otras candidatas.

Parecía que le acababan de dar la mejor noticia de su vida. Luego, Ferio dudó. Parecía una de ésas preguntas capciosas que le hacía su maestro para probar su sentido común.

—¿Me estás dando tu aprobación? —preguntó con cautela.

Él suspiró con fastidio. Ferio era muy lento.

—Sí.

Gneiss abrazó al príncipe.

—¡Eso, no permitas que se vaya de tu lado otra vez! —Ferio asintió radiante —. Ven, Caldina. Tenemos que hablar.

—Gneiss —le dijo Madoushi Clef a la anciana —. Cuando termines necesito hablar contigo, no te marches a la ciudad sin pasar por aquí, por favor.

—Así lo haré, querido —concedió inclinando la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a Ferio —. Y tú muchacho, no vayas a buscar a Fuu todavía. Déjame intentar algo primero.

.

.

 ** _Planta alta del castillo_**

Fuu había ido a buscar a Hikaru, necesitaba hablar con sus amigas desesperadamente, pero sabía que Umi estaba con Ascoto. Fuu se sentó en la cama de Hikaru, y aunque su rostro estaba triste, ya las ganas de llorar se habían apaciguado. Hikaru le sirvió un vaso con agua.

—Lantis le pidió a la servidumbre que siempre me tengan agua y algunos bocadillos. Así si me da hambre o sed me evito el viaje interminable hasta la cocina.

Ella lo había dicho como un comentario cómico, pero a Fuu lo tomó como un golpe bajo.

—Qué suerte tener un novio tan atento...

—¡Perdóname, Fuu! Soy una bruta... no lo dije para que te sintieras mal. Yo... es que yo pensé que Ferio te quería, no sé qué decirte. ¿Acaso ya te olvidó?

—Peor —dio Fuu llevándose el vaso a los labios, para calmar su garganta seca y adolorida —. Va a casarse con otra. Probablemente con Cigena.

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza, aturdida.

—¿La hermana de Caldina? ¡No!

—Ya oíste lo que dijo sobre Tatra. Es lo que se espera de un monarca.

—Pero ¿él te quiere aún?

Fuu asintió, ruborizada, pero echa una pena.

—No puede subir al trono si no se casa. Y aunque he pasado las últimas horas creyendo que me traicionó, tiene razón, Hikaru. Nosotras nos fuimos... y pasó mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero ya estás aquí, ya no tiene por qué casarse con Cigena!

Fuu miró a su amiga con severidad.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo va a casarse conmigo si yo no me quedaré aquí? Porque nos iremos tarde que temprano, ¿cierto?

Hikaru se quedó de piedra. Pasaron tanto tiempo pensando en volver que ahora... no habían siquiera considerado cuándo volverían.

Hikaru no alcanzó a emitir palabra alguna, porque tocaron a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con Caldina, y con una señora que ella no conocía.

—Tú debes ser Hikaru —le dijo la anciana. Hikaru asintió y las dejó entrar —. Yo soy Gneiss. Una vieja amiga de Madoushi Clef.

—Mucho gusto.

Caldina puso las manos sobre las cadenas cuando miró los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de Fuu.

—Lo que me temía... ven aquí —Caldina abrazó a Fuu.

Gneiss se dirigió a Hikaru:

—¿Dónde está la otra Guerrera Mágica?

—Está charlando con Ascoto en su cuarto.

Ambas mujeres adultas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice de alerta.

—Hay que ir a buscarla, no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¡Anda, niña, anda!

Hikaru obedeció, y corrió a la habitación de Umi, esperando no interrumpir nada... er...privado.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Soy rapidísima, lo sé... XD Aunque también admito que el capítulo es algo corto, así estaba originalmente y la verdad ya se me hace muy complicado re-estructurarlo nuevamente, así que aquí lo tienen. ¿Ya se van viendo más claras las cosas? Lo sé, no :P, pero bueno... es parte del encanto.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me han comentado, siempre me sacan una sonrisa con sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto!

Besos,

Kay


	5. Tres amores, tres vestidos

.

 **"Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"**

 **(All I Want For Christmas Is You)**

por: Kay CherryBlossom

 **5\. Tres amores, tres vestidos**

 **.**

 ** _Planta alta del castillo_**

Umi trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Ascoto, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito al respecto. Parecía rejego a soltar cualquier información.

—No puedo hablarte de eso, Umi —insistió cohibido.

Umi bufó.

—Es muy importante para mí saberlo. ¡Por favor!

Ascoto bajó aún más la cabeza.

—Lo siento...

Umi rechinó los dientes con impaciencia. Ascoto lo notó e hizo un esfuerzo, no quería que Umi se enojara con él.

—Es que no quisiera recordar eso... además te haría daño y no quiero arruinarte el viaje —explicó con voz imperceptible —. Caldina me contó que estabas delicada de salud y vine corriendo, pero no me atrevería a pisar el castillo si no fuera por eso.

A medida que hablaba el rubor en su rostro comenzó a hacerse más y más intenso, hasta que le llegó a las orejas. La chica relajó los hombros.

—Bueno, si tanto te preocupo no te importará ser sincero conmigo, ¿verdad?

Luego, le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Ascoto no sabía si emocionarse o tener bronca, porque estaba tratándole como el mismo niño que le llegaba a la cintura que y debía reprender por ser malcriado o peor, ¡como a un perrito!

Umi usó sus artimañas más sucias, ésa vocecita dulce y mimada que usaba con sus padres para situaciones difíciles y para que los muchachos hicieran lo que ella quería.

—Madoushi Clef no tiene la culpa —soltó al fin con un hilo de voz —. Yo no fui capaz de obedecerlo y por eso decidí renunciar a ser su aprendiz. No sirvo para eso.

—Ah... ¿y cómo están las cosas entre ustedes ahora?

—Mal, supongo. No nos hemos hablado desde entonces.

Umi suspiró profundamente. No pensó que fuera tan complicada la cosa.

—Mira, Ascoto... no está bien ser rencoroso. Además Clef es muy bueno, estoy segura que si le hablas con sinceridad te perdonará. Hasta me atrevería a decir que te aceptaría de nuevo en el castillo si se lo pides apropiadamente.

El chico levantó la cabeza bruscamente, pero sin mirarla.

—¿Clef? —preguntó con gravedad. Hasta podría asegurar que quien había hablado no era Ascoto, si no un hombre mucho mayor que él. Umi pestañeó.

—Er... ¿qué?

—¿Le llamas así? ¿Clef?

Umi estaba desconcertada.

—Pues... ¿por qué? ¿qué tiene?

Él de nuevo se sonrojó y volvió a su posición agazapada.

—No, no es nada —parecía que le urgía cambiar el tema —. Lo que desató el conflicto no es tan simple...

—¿Y qué sí lo fue? —preguntó Umi. Parecía una policía interrogando a un testigo de algún asesinato o algo así, como los programas que veía en la tele.

—Madoushi Clef es... muy insensible.

Umi abrió mucho los ojos. Hace días habría negado a capa y espada ése comentario, y habría defendido a Madoushi Clef de quien fuera, pero después de haberlo escuchado con Presea hablando así sobre ellas, su punto de vista había cambiado. Desafortunadamente no sus sentimientos, pero bueno, ése era otro asunto.

—¿Ah, sí? —tartamudeó Umi tratando de parecer casual.

—Y egoísta... —continuó el criador de animales. Apretó las manos en puños sobre sus rodillas, comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad.

Umi estaba muy perdida. Cuando conoció a Ascoto, él era un niño berrinchudo y solitario, que solo buscaba llamar la atención. Después, le pareció un chico encantador, tímido y bondadoso... jamás lo imaginó como alguien que tuviera la disposición de hablar mal de los demás, y menos si ésa persona era Madoushi Clef, el supremo mago de Cephiro y actual gobernante del mismo. ¡Era algo increíble!

Iba a preguntarle qué había hecho exactamente Clef para que Ascoto lo detestara de ésa forma, pero alguien tocó a la puerta. Tras dar permiso, Hikaru se asomó con cautela.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa. Umi, Caldina y una mujer dicen que nos necesitan para algo importante.

—No sé si deba estar levantada...

—Dice que es urgente y que debes estar presente.

—¡¿AGH, QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY ENFERMA?! —le gritó Umi empuñando una mano en lo alto. Hikaru retrocedió y se protegió de los gritos de su amiga con la puerta.

—Pero es que dijeron que era importante... —murmuró con orejas y colita de perrito —. Y que seguro te interesaría estar ahí.

Umi gruñó.

—¡Siempre yo, siempre yo! ¡No pueden hacer nada sin mí! —se quejó petulante. Mientras hablaba, se sacó de encima el edredón y se levantó de un salto —. Pues espérame a que me cambie.

—V-Vale...

Umi no notó la mirada que Ascoto le echó cuando salió de la cama en camisón. Se había puesto más rojo que un semáforo, aunque su vergüenza no iba ligada a que la ropa de su amada trasluciera nada provocativo. Era muy largo y holgado, ni siquiera era transparente. Hasta se podría decir que le quedaba algo grande. Pero Umi era muy "natural", y el hecho de que anduviera tan campante de aquí para allá con pijama por toda la habitación le desconcertaba. Cephiro era muy diferente en sus costumbres.

Umi se metió en el vestidor para cambiarse de ropa y luego le gritó a Ascoto:

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué se pelearon entonces? —siguió. Una cosa es que Hikaru la necesitara, pero por nada del mundo dejaría esa charla pendiente. Era demasiado importante para ella averiguarlo todo.

—No tiene importancia —dijo él mientras se miraba a sí mismo en el enorme espejo del peinador —. No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Qué? ¡Vaya, estas paredes son muy gruesas! ¡Creo que vas a tener qué gritar!

Ascoto no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba mucho que Umi fuera tan abierta y transparente. Otra mujer cephiriana, en su lugar, le había echado a patadas de la habitación hasta para peinarse. Recordaba las múltiples discusiones de su protectora, Caldina, y que tenía con su esposo Lafraga porque no le daba el tiempo que ella quería para vestirse y arreglarse... o sea... más o menos cuatro horas diarias. Je.

—¿Ascoto? —preguntó ella asomando solo la cabeza. Él, aunque no le veía nada, se giró con rapidez hacia el otro lado del cuarto —. ¿Por qué no me respondes?

—Todo estará bien —dijo evasivo.

—Pero...

—El tiempo curará las heridas y todos nos llevaremos como antes algún día —le aseguró, aunque él sabía que tras ésa afirmación no había nada de verdad.

Desde adentro del vestidor, Umi escuchó claramente como la puerta se cerró suavemente. Luego salió, y se dio cuenta de lo que sospechaba, el cuarto estaba vacío. Ascoto se había marchado.

.

.

 ** _Ala oeste del castillo_**

Fuu intentaba explicarle torpremente a Caldina que se encontraba bien, que nada había pasado y que si tenía ésa cara era porque había dormido un poco mal por... el cambio de clima, presión, almohada, en fin, mil excusas. Caldina no se tragó ninguna.

—Pues acabamos de ver a Ferio y tiene básicamente, la misma pinta que tú.

—Pues yo no tuve nada que ver con eso —atajó Fuu mirando en otra dirección.

—Eres tan mala para mentir... ¡mira qué hinchados llevas los ojos!

Fuu se incomodó. Si había algo peor que hablar de sus sentimientos positivos, era hablar de sus emociones negativas. Era muy cerrada cuando se lo proponía, y definitivamente no quería hablar de eso frente a Gneiss. Si estuviera a solas, con Umi y Hikaru, otra cosa sería, pero...

—No estoy mintiendo, Caldina —dijo Fuu con frialdad —. Tengo una falla genética en los ojos y por eso tengo algunos inconvenientes al respecto.

—¿Cómo? —Caldina abrió los ojos como platos. Fuu señaló sus anteojos de armazón, obviando la explicación.

Enseguida, Caldina empezó a montar un dramón, que resultó peor que decirle que había llorado por Ferio.

—¡¿Tienes una enfermedad en los ojos?! —chilló, y se abrazó a ella con fuerza desmedida apretándola contra sus voluptuosos pechos —. ¡Mi pobre niña, qué horrible! ¡Cuánto mal tienes que pasar! Snif...

Y lloró y lloró... Fuu suspiró cansina y miró a Gneiss a modo de auxilio.

—La otra niña se está tardando —comentó, para quitarle lo pesado a la situación.

—Puedo ir a buscarla —ofreció Fuu, con tal de que la dejaran de atosigar. Gneiss negó con la cabeza —. ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de nosotros, señora? ¿Por qué debemos estar juntas?

—Queremos que sean felices —dijo la bailarina, limpiándose las lágrimas (¡qué rápido se recuperaba!) y sonriendo de oreja a oreja —. Cephiro les debe muchísimo, y es lo menos que podemos hacer.

—¿Felices?

—Y queremos que se sientan parte de Cephiro, es necesario dadas las circunstancias —explicó Gneiss, sonriendo y volviendo su cara aún más arrugada.

Fuu frunció sus cejas rubias. Aquella acotación le había hecho preocuparse sin saber realmente por qué. Entendía que quisieran darles un regalo o algo, pero ¿por qué estaba tan inquieta?

—Y bueno, también va a servir para que te reconcilies con tu amado —soltó Caldina sin tapujos.

Fuu abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó de golpe.

—No creo que deban... yo...

—¡Ajá, entonces yo estaba en lo cierto! —intervino Gneiss con picardía —¡El príncipe y tú se pelearon!

Y se echó a reír con su voz rasposa. Fuu agachó la cabeza.

—Bueno, no precisamente...

Antes de que ella pudiese dar alguna explicación, Hikaru y Umi llegaron a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

—¡Aquí estamos! —se anunció Hikaru jadeando. Umi tuvo que recargarse en la pared más próxima para recuperar el aliento. Se puso una mano en la frente, agotada y pálida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Caldina sujetándola un poco del hombro.

Estaba algo mareada, y la carrera le había hecho perder la sensación de equilibrio, pero no quería volver a la cama, así que fingió lo mejor que pudo.

—Sí, todo bien...

—Perdón, es que tardamos porque no queríamos que Umi se esforzara mucho. ¡Al final, sí tuvimos que venir corriendo!

La anciana se acercó a Umi, observándola con mucha atención y cautela. Entrecerró los ojos con severidad. Umi arqueó una ceja y supuso que debía saludar.

—Buenas tardes, soy Umi —se presentó escuetamente.

—Eso ya lo sé —replicó la mujer —. Eres muy querida en Cephiro...

—¿De veras? —se asombró Umi nerviosa —. Pues gracias... no lo sabía.

Gneiss, contrario a su expresión anterior, sonrió complacida. Umi no supo por qué, pero tampoco preguntó nada. La mujer era muy rara.

—Sí, claro. Es decir, todas los son. Y tú... ¡cielos, eres más bonita en persona!

—¿Nos conocemos?

—No, tú no, pero yo sí. Me han hablando mucho de ti.

—¿Quién?

—Bueno, tampoco es que necesiten decírmelo —dijo Gneiss con aires misteriosos —. Como soy tan vieja, he aprendido a mirar los ojos por sí mismos. Los ojos son la ventana del alma...

Umi casi tenía un signo de interrogación arriba de ella. O la mujer era muy poética y escabrosa, o ella era muy idiota.

—Sinceramente, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que me dice.

Gneiss se echó a reír, y mientras miraba muy jocosa a Umi, se dirigió a Caldina, tomándola del brazo.

—Vamos, querida... tenemos que irnos.

Caminaron durante un par de minutos más. Ninguna de las chicas entendía como hacían para no perderse, los pasillos eran repetitivos, y no parecían tener una estructura definida. Como podías entrar a uno y topar con pared, podrías salir al salón del trono o a los jardines. Umi se esforzó por caminar a paso apresurado, pero seguía sintiéndose mal. No era por el asunto del desmayo, y ella lo sabía. No había podido olvidar las palabras de Clef, el hecho de que evidentemente no quería verlas. Eso le hacía pisotear todas sus esperanzas y preguntarse si había sido un error garrafal venir. Miró de reojo a Fuu, que tenía la misma expresión que si fuera a un funeral. Sí, probablemente había sido un error venir...

Entraron a una sala que hizo gran contraste con los colores monótonos y aburridos del corredor. Era un lugar amplio y alto, con pocas ventanas pero lleno de algo que no esperaron: rolletes de telas brillantes, sedosas y encajes estaban esparcidos por con otras acumuladas por ahí en todos los diseños y estampados. Terciopelos, alhajas, accesorios y millares de zapatillas altas y planas en cientos de diseños diferentes. También había modelos de maniquís que modelaban vestidos cortos, largos y de gala... Era como estar en una tienda de ropa, pero como siempre, en Cephiro nada era igual que en Tokio. Todo tenía aires mágicos, pomposos y extravagantes.

—¡Uau! —exclamó Hikaru anonadada —. ¿Tienen un salón de costura?

—Es mío, de hecho —exclamó Caldina con orgullo, encogiendo los hombros —. Es mi pasatiempo y también profesión ahora. Soy digamos... la costurera imperial.

Y extendió los brazos para mostrarles todo.

—¿Tú les creas la ropa a todos? —preguntó Umi, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por una preciosa tela de satén dorado.

—Así es, yo meto y saco las modas. Además de los agregados especiales. Ya sabes, un baile, un evento formal... ¡es muy divertido! Y muy importante, claro.

—Me pareces muy apropiada para el puesto, Caldina —le dijo Fuu sonriendo —. La ropa aquí es tan bonita...

—Yo aprendí desde Chizeta que la ropa es muy importante para la vida de una persona. Consideramos que el cuerpo humano es lo más sagrado y por eso debemos adornarlo o embellecerlo con lo más fino, ¿me comprenden?

Hikaru recordó sus vaqueros desgastados y sus zapatillas deportivas, y sintió verguenza. Nunca había sido muy femenina que digamos y en ese aspecto, estaba a años luz de madurez emocional que sus amigas o cualquier fémina que conociera en Cephiro. ¿Le molestaría eso a Lantis? ¿Querría que se vistiese diferente?

Fuu no pudo evitar mirar un maniquí femenino que tenía enfrente. Era una réplica exacta del vestido que había visto en Cigena la última vez, y frunció los labios. Claro, con montones de "prometidas" no le extrañaba que Caldina hubiese hecho ése vestido tantas veces...

Gneiss se percató de las expresiones de las chicas, y habló:

—Saben señoritas, Cephiro tiene una tradición muy importante acerca del amor y la vestimenta.

Obviamente, captó la atención de las tres, tal y como quería.

—Si una mujer soltera desea manifestarle sus sentimientos a un hombre, se acostumbra que luzca la misma ropa que él. Es una manera de demostrar devoción más allá de la palabra, pues para eso se siguen protocolos muy estrictos en los jóvenes y no se les permite ni siquiera estar en privado si no hay chaperones. Caldina se ha vuelto muy popular al respecto, pues uno puede expresarse así, sin decir nada.

—¡Oooh! —exclamaron las tres a la vez. Y claro, en su mente comenzaron a formarse imágenes.

Umi trató de imaginar una copia de la ropa que le había visto a Madoushi Clef el primer día. Era una toga oscura y en pedrerías púrpuras y doradas... a él se le veía bien, pero sería ridículo que ella se vistiera así.

—Pero ¿no lucen muy varoniles? —preguntó inmediatamente. Ella siempre vestía a la última moda y su principal preocupación era parecer un costal de papas.

—¿Cuándo me has visto lucir varonil, Umi? —le dijo Caldina haciendo un puchero, y poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

Las tres se fijaron detenidamente en su ropa: Era un vestido ajustado y largo hasta los tobillos, en tonos grisáceos y del escote salía un regueros de flecos. Sus hombros estaban ligeramente adornados con una cadenilla y sus sandalias eran blancas. Era verdad, si se le veía con atención, tenía detalles similares en la armadura del general de Cephiro. Todas abrieron la boca impactadas.

—Y como para nosotras las tradiciones son muy importantes, queremos que ustedes participen en ellas. Voy a confeccionarles a cada una un vestido, según lo que les dicte su corazón. Eso exteriorizará sus sentimientos y ¡serán felices! —agregó juntando sus manos y con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Sus niñas adoradas vestirían sus modelos, y estaba muerta de felicidad.

—Pero eso es privado, es decir, ¿y si no queremos que los demás sepan lo que sentimos? —replicó otra vez Umi. Definitivamente no podía ahora dejar que nadie supiera que quería a Madoushi Clef, al menos no hasta que él lo supiera. Y ahora ni siquiera ya estaba segura si quería decírselo... ¿o sí?

Caldina arqueó una ceja y le miró con malas pulgas.

—Tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi vestido, hasta que Gneiss se los dijo.

Fuu por su lado, no estaba para nada contenta con la idea. Ella no quería que nadie se metiera en sus cosas, ya había decidido apartarse por obvias razones. Desde sus ojos todo estaba dicho. ¿Cómo iba a expresarle su amor a un hombre que estaba comprometido? ¿Y que además, debería subir al trono en muy poco tiempo y ella se iría a Tokio nuevamente? Era algo absurdo y egoísta por donde se le mirara, sobre todo inútil. Por eso se aferró a la solución de la resignación.

Era una solución trágica, pero solución al fin.

Fue Hikaru quien interrumpió sus lágrimas nuevamente:

—¿Entonces con la ropa que me hagas, puedo demostrarle mi amor a Lantis?

—Así es, ésa es la intención —dijo Caldina.

Hikaru sonrió como si acabaran de darle la mejor noticia de su vida.

—¡Waaa, en ése caso quiero que me hagas un vestido, Caldina! —y corrió a abrazarla como una niña pequeña —. Por favoooor.

—Yo creo que no lo haré, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento —atajó Fuu educadamente.

—Pero tú lo quieres, ¿no? —insistió Caldina de modo indiscreto. Fuu cruzó los brazos y desvió los ojos hacia las telas.

—Eso no importa, él está comprometido con Cigena o... con quién sabe cuántas más.

—¿Y eso qué?

Umi tenía cara de total shock, no sabía nada de eso y tampoco entendía nada. ¿Cómo que la mocosa que era hermana de Caldina estaba de novia con Ferio? Hikaru corrió a tomar de la mano a su amiga en solidaridad.

—¿Como que qué, Caldina? —le habló Fuu de modo duro —. ¿Es que te parece poco?

La mujer de pelo rosado se rascó la cabeza, confundida.

Fue Gneiss quien intervino, sospechando la razón de la actitud agria de la Guerrera Mágica.

—Fuu, Cigena no es más que una de tantas _posibles_ esposas a elegir. El príncipe no se casará ni tendrá hijos con todas, solo aquellas que más le agraden a Madoushi Clef pasarán a ser prometidas formales y Su Alteza elegirá por sí mismo. Por eso todas vestían igual.

—Entonces...

—Entonces, si tú quieres demostrarle tu amor al príncipe puedes entrar con las demás chicas a competir.

Las mejillas de Fuu se pusieron de color carmín.

—Qué costumbres tan ridículas —espetó Umi cruzándose de brazos —. Ferio sólo quiere a Fuu, ¿para qué perder el tiempo?

—Así lo manda el protocolo.

—Pues qué protocolo tan estu...

Hikaru corrió a taparle la boca a Umi y rió nerviosa.

—Discúlpenla, es que es muy apasionada para éstos temas —dijo la pelirroja, y luego le echó una mirada reprobatoria a su amiga.

De todos modos, Fuu seguía dudosa. No estaba segura de querer venderse ante Ferio como ganado, y además... ni siquiera estaba segura de querer casarse, y menos en tan poco tiempo. ¿Y su carrera de informática? ¿Y su familia? ¡Todo era muy complicado para tomarse así, tan a la ligera!

Pero por otro lado, ¿estaría dispuesta a marcharse de Cephiro así, peleados? Por lo menos quería reconciliarse con él...

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, roja y avergonzada y nadie más necesito la confirmación. Gneiss sonrió.

—¿Y tú, Umi? —preguntó Caldina.

—Esteeee...

—No importa si no estás enamorada de nadie, éstos vestidos demuestran muchas cosas. La amistad, la esperanza, la alegría... no necesit-

—¡¿Eso quiere decir que Presea está enamorada de Madoushi Clef?!

Umi la miró como si quisiera matarla. Hikaru se encogió y señaló un modelo que estaba por ahí, más adelante de donde se encontraban.

—Es que... sus ropas se parecen mucho. Vi a Presea hoy en la mañana con algo similar, bueno, casi idéntico a esto y...

—Sí, lo ama desde que era adolescente —confirmó Gneiss con naturalidad.

Hikaru y Fuu estaban sorprendidísimas, pero fue Umi quien no resistió aquél excedente de información, y se desplomó en el taburete más cercano, palideciendo notablemente. No podía ser. Presea, la hermosa armera real y confidente notable de Madoushi Clef estaba enamorada de él... y él, siempre la dejaba estar cerca suyo. ¿Eso quería decir que...?

—Umi —la zarandeó un poco Hikaru, socorriéndola —. Te traeré un poco de agua.

Gneiss miró la escena de modo distante.

—Yo... sí, es que no he comido mucho últimamente —inventó —. No, no quiero que me hagas el vestido, Caldina. No lo necesito y no me siento bien ahora.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Gneiss con frialdad —. Tal vez sea tu última oportunidad de abrirle tu corazón.

Umi le miró asustada. ¿Cómo sabía...?

—¿A qué se refiere, señora? —preguntó Hikaru, dándole una copa a Umi con el agua. Umi apenas pudo sostenerla, pero logró darle un breve trago, sin mirar a la anciana.

Umi nunca había dicho nada a sus amigas sobre su amor por el mago. No lo creía necesario hasta decírselo a él, como ya se dijo. Además, Fuu y Hikaru sí estaban seguras de que eran correspondidas, mientras que ella... no tenía sentido darle bola a algo que posiblemente ni sería posible. Tal como Caldina se lo había dicho. ¿Sería por eso que se lo advirtió? ¿Madoushi Clef era inalcanzable para ella por Presea?

—Ya veo que yo tenía razón —le dijo Fuu con dulzura —. Tú estás enamorada de Madoushi Clef.

Hikaru se cayó de sentón.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó, una vez que se levantó.

Umi no dijo nada, sólo se puso roja y bajó la cabeza, ocultándola bajo la larguísima cortina de pelo celeste.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —insistió Hikaru.

—Yo... ¿usted como supo? —desvió Umi hacia Gneiss la pregunta.

—Para los que contamos con cierta... por no decir, _muchísima_ experiencia para mirar a las personas es muy simple, Umi. Puedo ver los ojos de la gente como un libro abierto y me di cuenta casi enseguida, por cómo hablas de él y algunas actitudes tuyas, además de que ésta reacción me lo acabó de confirmar. ¿Estás segura que no quieres decirle nada?

—Yo... lo escuché decir que no se sentía muy contento con que hayamos venido. No creo que quiera verme...

Tanto Fuu y Hikaru intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—¡Eso no importa! —exclamó la ferviente Hikaru —. Tú háblale, tienes derecho de hacerlo. No eres una aldeana cualquiera del pueblo, ¡eres una Guerrera Mágica y su discípula!

—Hikaru tiene razón. Tú no le has hecho nada y debes exigirle una explicación —apoyó Fuu.

—¡No, no puedo! —negó rotundamente Umi —. Y menos ahora que sé que Presea lo quiere... ¡yo estimo mucho a Presea!

Gneiss sacó una sola carcajada.

—Te creía más inteligente, mi niña. ¿Te importa más una tercera que tu propia felicidad?

—No es eso, es que creo que Clef la quiere también...

—¡Puras conjeturas, puras patrañas! ¡Niña tonta, aunque bonita! —espetó Gneiss perdiendo la paciencia. Luego se fue a refunfuñar por toda la sala, como si realmente le molestara la situación.

Como todo era muy raro y estaban cargadas de una atmósfera pesada, Caldina rompió el silencio tras unos minutos de consolar a Umi, quien derramó un par de gruesas lágrimas de sus grandes ojos aguamarina.

—Bueno, mientras Umi lo piensa les tomaré a las demás las medidas.

Caldina le dio un beso en la cabeza a Umi, y luego se puso de pie, con energías renovadas.

Dio un aplauso:

—Bueno, empecemos. Desvístanse, por favor.

Las chicas se pusieron rojas como pimientos.

—¡¿Quéee?! —gritaron al unísono.

—¿Por qué se ponen coloradas? —preguntó con la cinta métrica en la mano.

—¡Porque nos da pena! —dijo Hikaru —. No es normal andarse quitando la ropa por ahí...

—¿Me estás diciendo que los del mundo místico nunca se quitan la ropa?

—Bueno, sí... pero sin nadie enfrente.

Gneiss y Caldina se miraron con las cejas levantadas.

—Ya veo, parece que en su mundo son algo asociales y acomplejados. ¡Qué desperdicio, con lo bonito que es el cuerpo humano y mostrarlo tal cual es!

Hikaru y Fuu subieron dos tonos más de rojo sus mejillas. Caldina era demasiado fresca para su gusto.

Las chicas se fueron detrás de unas mamparas a quitarse sus ropas. Caldina entró como si nada.

—Les tengo que tomar las medidas... ¡oigan, quietas! ¡ay, qué penosas son, no exageren! ¿Tomas nota, Gneiss?

Fuu no dejaba de lanzar exclamaciones de susto, y Hikaru se reía, pues Caldina le hacía cosquillas.

—Aquí vamos... 66, 74, 12, 28, 42, 75, y 6, ¿listo?

—Listo —respondió la anciana anotando las medidas.

—A ver, Fuu... ¡ay, quieta, no es para tanto! 58, 85, 9, 18, 45, 60 y 5... ¿listo?

—Lo tengo.

—Ya pueden vestirse, si quieren. La verdad es que son bastante flaquitas, ¡aunque Hikaru está muy bien formada!

Apenas salieron, Caldina se concentró y dio un par de aplausos, en seguida se vieron rodeadas por un viento suave y cálido, que olía a azafrán. Luego, cientos de mariposas coloridas las rodearon, y con sus aleteos desprendían polvos que fueron tomando forma de tela... se unían a sus extremidades y formaron consistencia de hilos. En segundos y tras un destello final, ambas chicas estaban ataviadas con sus modelos. Las dos se miraron sonrientes y sorprendidas.

—¡Uau! ¡No pensé que sería así, Caldina!

—Recuerda que soy una ilusionista —ella le guiñó un ojo —. Sería muy aburrido estar zurciendo y ésas cosas...¡además tengo mucho trabajo! Yo sólo detecté con mi magia el deseo de su corazón y lo plasmé en el hechizo.

Fuu llevaba exactamente el mismo que Cigena, mientras que Hikaru lucía un traje de dos piezas en una falda tres cuartos y abierta de los extremos, en colores gris oscuro y magenta. Las mangas, cortas, eran triangulares y portaba una diadema en color ocre con una gema pequeña y central. Era parecido a los trajes de Autozam, pero mucho más lindo considerando que Caldina era su creadora.

Las chicas se miraban admiradas en los espejos, mientras que Gneiss anunció:

—Bueno, si no hay más que hacer por aquí debemos irnos. Todos nos esperan en el salón central.

Y le echó una mirada furtiva y crítica a Umi.

Tras segundos de silencio, Umi se puso de pie, adoptando una postura muy orgullosa.

—¡Está bien! Me haré el dichoso vestido, pero sólo para que dejen de fastidiar con el tema.

Caldina brincó gustoza y se acercó para tomarle las medidas, y Gneiss sonrió con satisfacción. A pesar de su modo sarcástico, Umi estaba bastante feliz. Se quitaría ya ése peso de encima y que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.

Umi quedó envuelta en un traje negro y largo, el escote estaba adornado en ribetes plateados, y llevaba una diadema con gemas azules que resaltaban el color de sus ojos.

—¡Excelente, démonos prisa que todos nos estarán esperando muy ansiosos...!

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Hola nuevamente, gente... Vaya, debo decir que, aunque había olvidado como era mi personaje, sí me cae bien ésa vieja metiche de Gneiss. Bueno, quizá les pareció un capítulo de relleno pero les prometo que todo vendrá a su tiempo. ¿Qué caras van a poner los chicos cuando las miren? Y no me olvido que es un fic Navideño, ya verán... muaca muaca.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han leído hasta ahora. Sobre todo a los que mandan reviews, ustedes me animan a seguir. Anden, sean dadivosos que es época de dar y recibir, ja, ja! Espero hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad. :)

Kay


	6. Enredos y esperanzas

.

 **"Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"**

 **(All I Want for Christmas is You)**

por: Kay CherryBlossom  
.

 **6\. Enredos y esperanzas**

Ferio no pudo esperar más para hablar con ella a solas. Habían compartido una comida en el enorme comedor todos juntos, ya que muchos no habían tenido la oportunidad de charlar con las Guerreras Mágicas. Pero entre las tensiones de unos y la emoción de otros (entre ellas, la de él), no había podido. Así que apenas todos se separaron a diferentes puntos del castillo luego del café, la alcanzó. Fuu ya le esperaba en una de las tantas salitas residenciales de biblioteca era un lugar acojedor para leer o tomar el té. Antes de abrir la puerta,se aseguró de que no lo divisara ningún sirviente o cortesano, o tendría problemas. Fuera de las visitas de las candidatas en público, él no podía tener trato con ninguna mujer soltera y menos a solas, Así lo mandaba el protocolo real.

Pero al demonio el protocolo, si Madoushi Clef lo iba a reprender, que al menos valiera la pena.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y Fuu se giró hacia él, con ése vestido tan parecido al suyo, sonriendo con todos sus dientes. No podía él sentirse más feliz.

—Fuu —le llamó, antes de avanzar a zancadas y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ella, que siempre solía ser tímida, respingó de sorpresa, pero enseguida se recargó en su hombro y lo rodeó con sus manos —. Gracias, Fuu... gracias por comprender.

—No soy muy buena enfadándome contigo. Lo he intentado antes.

—Cuando pasó lo del pueblo, yo... bueno, no supe bien como explicártelo. Por favor perdóname, soy un idiota.

Fuu sonrió mientras él no podía mirarla.

—Un poquito lo eres, pero... yo también actué mal. Fui muy impulsiva, ni siquiera te dejé explicarme nada.

—¡Aún así! Debí seguirte enseguida y aclararte las cosas. Te lastimé, no sabes como odio verte llorar.

—Eso ya no me importa. Yo soy necia, sé que no te hubiera escuchado de todos modos.

Fuu se despegó un momento para mirarlo a la cara, el príncipe sonreía también.

—Pero ahora podremos estar juntos.

Fuu borró su sonrisa un momento y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó temeroso.

—No sabemos si Madoushi Clef y el consejo lo va a aprobar...

Ferio sonrió aún más. Fuu no entendía. ¿No le preocupaba...?

—El concejo no va a rebatir si Madoushi Clef aboga por ti, y eres la más valiosa a sus ojos... y a los míos. No te angusties por éso.

—Sí, pero...

Fuu se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no había ni pensado quedarse en Cephiro? ¿Que estaba llena de dudas, de miedos? ¿Que era tan joven para comprometerse pero una egoísta, porque, si había aceptado ser una candidata, era sólo porque simplemente no soportaba verlo con otras...? ¿Que se moría de celos?

Antes de que las lágrimas la delataran de nuevo, prefirió abrazarlo. Quizá fueran sólo unos días su estadía aquí, no quería pasarlos separada de él. Ferio no se conformó con eso, tocó sus labios con un beso casto, pero que hizo que Fuu se sintiera flotar.

.

.

 ** _Salón central de Cephiro_**

—¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando, Gneiss? —preguntó Madoushi Clef en un tono molesto. Sólo estaban ellos dos, él sentado en el trono y la mujer a escasos pasos de él, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su arrugado rostro.

—¿No te gustó la sorpresa? —dijo arqueando las cejas con hipocresía.

Madoushi Clef se ruborizó.

—En primer lugar, no me gustan las sorpresas. En segundo lugar, deberías limitarte a tus responsabilidades en el consejo y no meterte en mis asuntos personales, ni en los de nadie.

—Pues no pensé que te afectaría tanto... ¡son sólo vestidos! Y ellas se veían tan guapas, ¿a qué sí?

Clef ladeó la cabeza, no creyéndole ni pizca y se sonrojó aún más.

—Primera y última, Gneiss. Yo sé que te preocupas por todos, pero entiende que yo debo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—¡Pues es que no te veo trabajando mucho al respecto! —replicó Gneiss con su voz aguardientosa. Clef frunció sus cejas lilas ¿esa vieja estaba reprendiéndolo? —. Y el tiempo corre... y otros pueden salir afectados. Ya viste lo que pasó con el príncipe y la Guerrera Mágica del viento.

—Ellos tampoco son tu asunto.

—¿Y tuyo sí, supongo?

—Todo lo que respecte a Ferio, sí. Y lo sabes.

—¡Pues estás tan ocupado a cargo de Cephiro que tuve que intervenir! Y me salió muy bien —sonrió más tranquila —. En cambio tú...

—Suficiente —le dijo Clef poniendo una mano al frente. Gneiss se calló de inmediato —. Ya dejé de ser un niño hace muchísimos años, y te recuerdo que manejé una guerra contra Deboner. No me vas a venir a dar lecciones sobre qué hacer y...

Gneiss soltó una carcajada. No lo pudo evitar.

—¡Mentiroso! Serás muy poderoso, pero las Guerreras Mágicas son quienes nos salvaron. Sin su ayuda, Cephiro pudo haber caído en la oscuridad total o en manos de algún invasor. En el mejor de los casos, habría surgido algún Pilar, y ése círculo tormentoso no habría acabado nunca...

Madoushi Clef cerró los ojos y se recargó en en el respaldo. Puso una mano sobre su frente, como si estuviera inmensamente mortificado.

—Ya lo sé.

Conciliadora, Gneiss se acercó al chico y, inclinándose, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Sólo estoy tratando de que seas feliz. No necesitas mostrar fortaleza absoluta todo el tiempo, la guerra ya acabó. Ferio será un excelente Rey, ¿qué harás después de eso?

—Lo mismo que he hecho desde que nací. Cuidar de Cephiro de la forma que pueda.

—¿Y no te arrepentirás de nuevo?

Él no respondió, sólo sacó el aire con fuerza y cerró los ojos. La mujer le acarició el pelo y la frente, como si estuviera mimándolo. Su respiración se hizo serena, pero no devolvió las caricias.

—Todo va a estar bien. Sólo deja de pensar tanto y empieza a sentir un poco más... en éstas cosas no funciona ser valiente, sólo sincero...

Luego sonrió con gesto maternal, el mago se había dormido. Le quitó el báculo de la mano y lo dejó a su alcance, y luego salió caminando de puntillas del salón, con una idea muy interesante que se le había venido a la cabeza...

.

.

 ** _Planta alta del castillo_**

Cephiro se despertó con un sol radiante y el aire limpio, y las tres amigas estaban en la recámara de Fuu, charlando después de haber tomado el desayuno.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti —le dijo Hikaru a Fuu, y la abrazó.

Umi estaba peinando su largo y sedoso pelo sólo por hacer algo, y sonrió también desde el espejo.

—Era obvio que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, con vestido o sin él —opinó con orgullo.

—Es verdad, ¿tú cómo vas con Madoushi Clef? —inquirió Fuu, separándose de Hikaru.

—No ha pasado nada —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero no importa, buscaré un momento para hablar con él, cuando esté solo...

—Es cierto, yo he visto que Presea lo acompaña en todo momento —dijo Hikaru torciendo el gesto —. Tal vez podríamos entretenerla mientras tú le hablas.

—No es necesario, me las arreglaré —dijo Umi peinándose. A pesar de los hechos pasados, ése día había despertado con ánimos.

Fuu iba a decirle a su amiga que supo por Ferio que él solía dar un paseo por las tardes en los jardines del castillo, pero alguien tocó a la puerta. Hikaru se levantó para abrir.

Su sonrisa de bienvenida para quien estuviera del otro lado del umbral, no sólo desapareció, si no que su rostro se tornó de miedo cuando miró a la visita. Cigena estaba parada con una mirada que echaba chispas, y rechinaba los dientes con rabia. Apartó a Hikaru de un empujón y corrió hacia Fuu en cuanto la divisó sentada en la cama.

—¡Ahí estás, maldita! —le gritó con amenaza.

Nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cigena se arrojó a Fuu tumbándola en la cama y zarandeándola con violencia, luego empezó a apretar su cuello, sofocándola. En sus pupilas brillaba la ira, pero también desprendían lágrimas. Umi, ágil cual esgrimista profesional, saltó a la cama e intentó apartarla, pero la mocosa era muy fuerte.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Déjala en paz!

—¡Suéltame, voy a matarla!

Fuu tenía la boca abierta y jadeaba por aire, Y Umi, aunque intentaba apartarla, su atacante no se daba por vencida.

Hikaru corrió a sujetar a Cigena por la cintura, y entre las dos, pudieron liberar a Fuu de aquella desquiciada. Fuu comenzó a toser desesperada, recobrando el color y apartándose muerta de miedo, llevándose las manos al cuello.

—¡Te odio! —le gritó detrás de Umi y Hikaru, quienes ponían una barrera para impedir que se lanzara de nuevo a por ella —. ¡Eres una malvada, te odio!

Fue Umi quien dio un paso al frente y le levantó la mano para darle una cachetada. Hikaru la sostuvo antes de que llegara el golpe.

—No Umi, no le pegues.

—¿Disculpa? —le dijo Umi atónita a su amiga, más baja que ella —. ¿Eres ciega o no comprendes lo que ésta psicópata acaba de...?

—Sí lo sé, y está muy mal. Pero la violencia sólo acarrea más problemas... por favor.

Umi parpadeó y, aunque no se le fueron las ganas de poner en su lugar a la tipa ésa, accedió a la petición.

—Está bien, pero si vuelve a lastimar a Fuu voy a defenderla.

Hikaru asintió, y se dirigió a Cigena.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes, Cigena? —exigió. Umi corrió a ver si Fuu estaba bien.

—Ya te dije, quiero matarla. ¡Y lo haré, si no es ahora en la noche, cuando duermas!

Fuu abrió los ojos con horror. Y Umi miró a Hikaru con reproche por haberla consecuentado. Hikaru miró a la castaña con gravedad.

—No digas tonterías, Cigena. Tú no quieres matar a nadie. ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Fuu?

—¡Yo lo amo! —al fin estalló en llanto, un llanto dolorido y desgarrador —. Estoy enamorada de Su Alteza y él iba a casarse conmigo. ¡Lo sé, yo era su favorita! ¡Lo amo con todo el corazón y por tu culpa él...! ¡Por tu culpa ya ni me mira! ¡Te odio, Guerrera Mágica!

—Pero Fuu también lo ama —le rebatió Hikaru, tratando de ser razonable —. ¿Por qué debería apartarse sólo por ti? ¡Eso no es justo!

—¡Claro que lo es, ella no se lo merece! —bramó Cigena señalándola con acusación —. Yo soy de este mundo, yo...

—De hecho eres de Chizeta —comentó Umi arqueando una ceja. Cigena le acuchilló con los ojos.

—¡Yo me he ganado mi lugar en éste castillo! ¡He seguido el entrenamiento, le he sido leal al príncipe, he aprendido todo para ser su esposa! He esperado tanto y ahora _ésta_ vuelve como si nada... ¡ésta... _asesina_!

Las tres chicas parecieron recibir un balde de agua helada, pero más Fuu. Independientemente del dolor físico, sabía a qué se refería ésa muchacha. A la cruz que cargaban desde hace cuatro años, a la maldición que las perseguía siempre a donde fueran. La muerte de Zagato y Emeraude.

—Éso... —murmuró Hikaru, perdida.

—¡Es injusto que pretendas ser su esposa, cuando tú le quitaste a la persona más importante de su vida, su querida hermana!

Como Hikaru, a quien más le afectaba el tema de las tres estaba pasmada, Umi se adelantó a defender su postura:

—En ése caso la culpa es de las tres. Fuu no actuó sola, fuimos todas...

Pero Cigena ya tenía una respuesta para eso. Sonrió con crueldad.

—Pero tú no lo amas, ella sí. ¡Es una doble moralista, una hipócrita! —la insultó entre sollozos.

Hikaru pareció reaccionar, y se dirigió a Cigena.

—Escucha, Cigena...eso... eso fue algo muy grave, lo aceptamos. Pero todos, incluyendo Ferio, acordamos olvidar ése hecho trágico y ser felices. Yo también maté al hermano de Lantis, y él me perdonó. Aún así estamos juntos... Ferio pudo perdonar a Fuu. No fue su culpa, no fue culpa de nadie. Fue algo horrible pero...

—¡Yo fui la única que lo consoló cuando se fueron! —reveló Cigena de modo apasionado —. Yo estuve con él, escuché cuánto adoraba a su hermana y lo mucho que le hacía falta... tú no —y se dirigió a Fuu con una mirada de desprecio —.¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Ponerte el vestido y congraciarte con Madoushi Clef? ¡No lo mereces, maldita! ¡Maldita!

Y empezó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos. Fuu, quien había guardado silencio hasta ahora, lloró también. Las palabras de Cigena le habían dado directo en el pecho, como una puñalada. ¿Cómo pretendía desposarlo si era la causante de su principal sufrimiento? Era verdad, en cierta forma. Y en cierta forma, también la entendía. Cuando ella vio ése desfile de prometidas alrededor de Ferio, casi se muere... ¿qué tanta diferencia había entre ella y Cigena? No mucha...

Luego de ver desconsolada a Fuu, fue Umi quien tomó la iniciativa. Tomó de la mesita del velador el ítem que ella cargaba a todos lados, y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

—Ferio —lo llamó sin titubear.

— _¿Fuu?_ —se oyó su voz, dudoso.

—Soy Umi.

— _Er... ¿y qué haces tú con el trans...?_

—¡Eso no importa! —se exasperó Umi —. Escúchame, quiero que vengas al cuarto de Fuu ahora. Es una emergencia.

— _¿Le sucedió algo malo a Fuu? Estoy algo ocu..._

—¡Sólo ven de inmediato! ¡Hazlo o te juro que haré miserables todos los días de tu vida y no me querrás ver cabreada!

Y cortó la comunicación.

Apenas Fuu iba a reclamarle a Umi qué estaba haciendo, cuando la puerta se abrió sin llamar. Ferio atravesó la habitación buscando ansioso con sus ojos dorados, y en cuanto divisó a Fuu, llorosa, corrió hasta ella y la atrapó con sus brazos. Fuu se soltó a chillar pegada a su pecho.

—Tranquila, cariño. Aquí estoy —le susurró al oído, pero suficientemente alto para que todas, incluyendo Cigena, lo escuchara.

Cigena abrió los ojos como platos, mientras el alma se le caía a los pies. _Su_ príncipe ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia (cosa que jamás había sucedido), si no que había corrido directo y entregado a abrazar a la Guerrera Mágica... y le llamaba con amor... a ésa extranjera flacucha y sin atractivo... ésa que había matado a la princesa Emeraude. Su única familia...

Umi, con gesto duro, se puso delante de ella.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —le espetó fría —. No puedes hacer nada, porque él no te ama. La ama a ella.

—Umi —le llamó Hikaru.

—No, Hikaru. Suficiente de ésto. Es mejor darse cuenta de las verdades dolorosas que vivir de una ilusión, de una mentira, y de paso, lastimar a otros. Sé que duele, pero dejará de dolerte y ya encontrarás alguien que te corresponda. No necesitas odiar ni matar a nadie. ¿Entiendes?

Cigena miró a Umi, pero sin resentimiento. Más bien, parecía que acababan de decirle algo que ella nunca había pensado, como si acabaran de revelarle algo tremendamente valioso y nuevo... se limpió el rostro con las manos, y ésta vez, sin decir nada, salió por la puerta a pasos lentos. Nadie la detuvo.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? —preguntó Ferio, porque Fuu no hablaba —. Umi, ¿por qué me llamaste...?

Umi sonrió complacida.

—Ya no importa.

—Pero...

—¡Es cierto! —gritó Hikaru de pronto, dando un golpe con su mano y la otra —. Lo que necesitamos es animarnos un poco.

—¿Eh?

—¡Una fiesta, éso es lo que necesitamos! —gritó jubilosa la pelirroja, y tomó a Umi de las manos, quien la miraba completamente confundida —. Estoy segura que, contando los días que llevamos en Cephiro, mañana es Nochebuena. ¡Tenemos que festejar la Navidad, no es justo que no lo hagamos aunque estemos aquí! ¡Vamos, vamos a reunir a todos y decírselos!

Y arrastró a Umi y los demás hasta el salón.

.

.

 ** _Salón central de Cephiro_**

—¿Fiesta de qué? —increpó Caldina ladeando la cabeza. Miró a los demás, quienes tenían la misma cara de desconocimiento absoluto. Lafraga, Lantis, Ascoto y Madoushi Clef, además de las tres Guerreras Mágicas.

Fue Hikaru quien prosiguió a explicar.

—Es una tradición muy especial en nuestro mundo. Apenas se celebra cada año, y como nosotras estamos aquí, nos gustaría compartirla con ustedes.

—Pero nosotros no sabemos nada de ésa celebración —dijo Lafraga.

—Pero creímos que les gustaría conocer algunas de nuestras costumbres —le sonrió Fuu —. Nosotras ya nos sentimos de Cephiro y hemos adoptado algunas.

—Les gustará, es una época donde los sueños y los milagros se cumplen —completó Umi —. Nosotras por ejemplo, pedimos con todo nuestro corazón volver, ¡y aquí estamos!

—¿Ustedes tienen sueños, niñas? —preguntó Caldina interesada.

—¡Por supuesto! Yo quiero ser una veterinaria y vivir feliz junto a los que amo lejos de la ciudad, en el campo... —dijo Hikaru juntando sus manos con fervor.

Lantis, a pesar de que nadie lo notó, sonrió.

—Yo divido mis sueños en tres tipos —enlistó Umi muy orgullosa —. Primero están los obligatorios, que son estudiar una carrera, trabajar, lograr mi independencia y cuidar a mis padres cuando sean mayores. Luego los posibles, como contraer matrimonio o tener hijos... y luego los imposibles... ¡je, je!

Se detuvo a tiempo porque tenía muchos pares de ojos mirándola. Ella se puso colorada y frenó ahí. Eran demasiado íntimos para decirlos en voz alta.

—Vaya... —murmuró Caldina sonriendo perversamente —. Qué interesante.

—¿Por qué me miran así? —replicó Umi y señaló a Fuu —. ¡No soy la única, estoy segura que Fuu quiere matrimoniarse con Ferio!

Fuu dio un respingo y su semblante se enrojeció. Ferio se acercó sigilosamente hasta su lugar.

—¿Es cierto eso?

Fuu empezó a temblar, y ocultó la cara detrás de sus rizos rubios. Sentía que el aire le faltaba.

—Yo... yo no...

—Yo si me quiero matrimo-

¡PLAF!

Un bastonazo cayó sobre cierta melena color verde. El príncipe se sobó el cuero cabelludo con dolor mientras miraba a Madoushi Clef con piedad.

—¿Por qué...? —lloriqueó.

Madoushi Clef carraspeó.

—No está bien que hagas ésas proposiciones inapropiadas en público, Ferio —le regañó el mago.

—Pero si ellas sacaron el tema...

—Eso no importa, es indigno de un príncipe.

Hikaru ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué inapropiadas?

Umi, tras pensarlo un poco, sonrió con descaro.

—Ya sé... ustedes pensaron _eso._

—¿Qué cosa? —volvió a preguntar Hikaru. Caldina empezó a reír estruendosamente. y Lafraga se revolvió en su lugar. Madoushi Clef rodó los ojos, Ascoto parecía un tomate y Lantis se mantuvo tan estoico como siempre.

—A ver, el matrimonio ocurre cuando dos personas se unen y deciden vivir juntas toda su vida. Se realiza una ceremonia que simboliza su unión, es casarse. ¿Qué pensaban que era? —dijo Hikaru.

—Creo que ellos pensaron que es lo que ocurre en la luna de miel, Hikaru.

—Aaaah —murmuró y luego preguntó —. ¿Y qué es?

Umi se fue de espaldas.

—Vaya, eres igual de ingenua que los cephirianos.

—¡Pues explícame!

—Bueno, ¿y van a hacer la fiesta? —interrumpió Lantis de modo oportuno, y Umi se dio cuenta que no quería que Hikaru perdiera tan fácil su "inocencia" respecto al tema. Eso le causó gracia —. ¿En qué consiste?

—Puede ser una cena a la luz de las velas, se puede bailar... también se intercambian regalos —explicó Fuu —. Si te toca estar abajo del muérdago, pues ésa es tu pareja ideal.

—¿Todo ésto es por una planta? —preguntó Caldina aburrida.

—Es uno de los símbolos, Caldina. Si un chico y una chica están debajo del muérdago tienen que besarse, eso los atará para siempre. A excepción de que sean familiares, claro —explicó muy elocuente.

—¡Así se conocieron mis padres! —suspiró Umi.

—Ya veo, supongo que así solucionan un poco sus complejos —murmuró Caldina recordando el drama que habían montado las chicas para probarse los vestidos —. Pero si es en parejas, ya todo será muy predecible, pues ya están prácticamente formadas. Yo estaré con Lafraga, Hikaru con Lantis, Fuu con Ferio. Presea...

—Presea se marchó hace una hora a Chizeta —interrumpió Madoushi Clef —. Fue a dejar a Cigena a su mundo. Parece que decidió marcharse...

Umi y Hikaru no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada cómplice.

—Uy, al menos se ausentará un par de días. Eso es un problema, porque Umi está sola y están Madoushi Clef y también Ascoto...

Enseguida se dio cuenta del significado de ésa ecuación, y Caldina rió nerviosamente.

Madoushi Clef habló rápidamente:

—No se preocupen por mí. Yo tengo mucho trabajo y no podré asistir a la fiesta —sus ojos azules se fijaron por un instante en Ascoto, que mantenía la cabeza gacha, puesta sobre la alfombra.

La decepción no pasó inadvertida para ninguna de las Guerreras Mágicas. Prácticamente ellas habían arreglado ésa velada para que Umi pudiese hablar con él.

—¡Oh vamos, no tiene nada de malo divertirse un poco! —le reclamó Caldina inflando los cachetes.

El chico de pelo lila se levantó, y no dio más explicación a Caldina. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de pasar por donde estaba Umi, le dijo en voz baja:

—Discúlpame Umi, pero mis deberes no pueden esperar.

—No, está bien —respondió atropelladamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Él le sonrió un poco.

—Que pasen buena noche —dijo a todos, y la puerta se cerró a su paso, dejándolos en un desagradable silencio.

—Yo... tampoco creo poder esta noche —empezó Ascoto.

—¡Ah, no! —Caldina lo retuvo del brazo de modo violento —. ¡Tú te quedarás, no puedes dejarla sola!

—Deberías decirle eso a Madoushi Clef —le respondió con frialdad, y se zafó de Caldina. Luego se marchó también, dejando aturdida a la mujer de pelo rosado y sin una solución.

.

.

 ** _Baños de Cephiro_**

Hikaru y Fuu alcanzaron a Umi en las piscinas termales del castillo, un par de horas después. El agua caliente era deliciosa y ayudaba a despejar la mente. Las chicas se metieron sujetando una toalla alrededor de su torso.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió, Umi —dijo Hikaru desanimada —. Yo pensé que podría ser buena idea lo de la fiesta... ya veo que no.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —evadió Umi —. Debí imaginar que las cosas no saldrían bien. Clef me ha estado rechazando todo el tiempo desde que llegamos aquí. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar ahora? A él no le gustó que me vistiera como Presea.

—Mmm... no me di cuenta.

—Eres muy despistada, Hikaru —le dijo Umi entrecerrando sus ojos —. Él estaba asombrado, pero nada más. Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra.

—En cambio Presea sí que se horrorizó al verte —señaló Fuu —. Yo vi como se ponía echa un manojo de nervios y salió del salón del trono con la primera excusa que encontró.

—¿Crees que a él le guste ella?

Fuu suspiró, y tras meditarlo, se dirigió a Umi.

—No quiero darte vanas ilusiones... pero he estado observando mucho a Madoushi Clef y llegué a la conclusión que él te prefiere sobre nosotras.

Ambas chicas parpadearon sin comprender.

—Ferio me contó que a Madoushi Clef le molestaba terriblemente que lo tuteen o lo traten con tanta confianza. Fíjate que todos lo llamamos por su nombre formal, mientras que tú eres la única que lo trata por su nombre de pila, y a él no parece molestarle en absoluto.

Umi miró al techo mientras reflexionaba al respecto.

—Recuerdo que Ascoto también se sorprendió porque le llamo así...

—También veo que siempre te mira y te nombra primero. Tal vez son detalles imperceptibles, pero que conociéndolo, pueden dejarte pensando...

Pero para Hikaru, que no pensaba que el amor era ocultar nada de eso, protestó:

—Pero Fuu, si Madoushi Clef sintiera algo por Umi, al menos habría aceptado pasar la velada de Navidad con ella...

—Es el gobernante de Cephiro, Hikaru. ¿Y si es cierto eso que tiene mucho trabajo?

Hikaru se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente y se sumergió en el agua hasta la nariz. Luego que sacó la cabeza, le dijo:

—Por cierto, deberías decirle a Ferio que deje de buscar ramitas de muérdago por todos los jardines... estoy segura que aquí no existen. ¡Sólo está perdiendo el tiempo!

A Fuu le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

—Lo haría, pero ya sabes como es de terco...

—Qué lástima que aquí no hay, me vendría muy bien la excusa para besar a Clef —dijo Umi sacando la lengua de modo travieso.

—¡Umi!

Las chicas empezaron a bromear y a jugar con el agua, sin percatarse que una sombra las observaba en la distancia...

.

.

 ** _Jardines internos del castillo_**

Al día siguiente, antes de que cayera la tarde, Umi estaba completa y absolutamente decidida a hablar con Madoushi Clef. No es que hubiera incrementado sus esperanzas con lo que Fuu le dijo, era que ya no soportaba más estar distante de él. Necesitaba saberlo, sus amigas tenían razón. No quería andar como Cigena, lamentándose por alguien que no le correspondía. Así que se dispuso a buscarlo, aunque no fue tarea fácil. Lo encontró en uno de los tantos jardines de la parte trasera del palacio, sentado en la orilla de una enorme fuente. Umi se acomodó un poco el pelo, y con el corazón latiéndole muy a prisa en el pecho, lo abordó.

Madoushi Clef estaba sinceramente sorprendido de verla parada allí, y abrió mucho sus ojos azules.

—Umi...

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó con una media sonrisa. Nunca había estado a solas con Madoushi Clef, o bueno, sí, pero no con ése sentimiento dentro de ella, así que era lo mismo.

Él apenas iba a asentir, pero Umi se instaló cómodamente a su lado enseguida.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Umi trató de enfocar los ojos de modo casual en los pájaros que andaban de aquí para allá en las ramas de los árboles, como si lo que fuera a decirle no fuera cosa seria. Aunque lo era. Enseguida sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor, y su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

—Yo... quería preguntarte si recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos —optó por abordar —. Cuando nos fuimos a nuestro mundo...

—Pues...

—¿Y quería decirte algo que... que... que al final no te dije?

Madoushi Clef levantó los ojos, como si se esforzara por recordar.

—Yo... no estoy seguro de...

—Fue cuando nos despedimos —insistió Umi chocando las rodillas. Qué horror, ahora tendría que explicarle todo con lujo de detalle, ¡y él ni siquiera se acordaba!

—Creo que sí —dijo él dubitativo, pero se notó que sólo lo dijo por cortesía. Umi entendió que realmente no lo tenía claro, y eso era sin duda un fiasco. Era sinónimo de no quererla. ¿Cómo lo hubiera olvidado de haber sido así? Ella rememoraba tanto su voz, y sus últimas palabras una y otra vez...y...

Pero ya estaba ahí, y no tendría otra oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca.

Tomó aire y dijo:

—Bueno, es que ésa vez me retracté porque no le veía el caso. Pero sí me quedé con ganas de decirte algo, Clef.

Él aguardó. Y Umi, sin saber muy bien como se animó a hacer semejante cosa, tomó su mano derecha con la suya, la izquierda, y clavó sus ojos en lo suyos. El muchacho le miró sin comprender, pero Umi ya estaba entrando en pánico. Él no tenía reparo en mirarla a los ojos, pero a ella le daba demasiada vergüenza sostenerle la mirada. Ésos ojos azules, tan hipnóticos... el maldito anzuelo con que le había atrapado el corazón y...

—Está bien, puedes decírmelo —le sonrió Madoushi Clef, tratando de confortarla.

—Yo...

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario. Umi estaba muerta de pena y no se atrevía a hablar, pero tampoco quería soltarlo. ¡¿En qué momento se había paralizado así?!

Mientras se miraban tomados de las mano, ninguno se percató que un polvito dorado, como si fuese polen de flores, iba cayendo poco a poco sobre ellas. Fue Madoushi Clef quien giró la cabeza rápidamente, al sentir una presencia ajena a ellos en el lugar.

—¿Quién está ahí? —exigió.

—¿Qué es ésto? —preguntó Umi con repulsión, al mirar su mano, que ahora estaba completamente amarilla. Ambos se soltaron.

Caldina voló por los aires en una de ésas piruetas sobrehumanas que solía dar, y a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se reveló.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le exclamó Umi enfadada, más por lo que pudiese haber visto u oído, que por la intromisión.

—Sólo cumplo una tareilla que se me asignó —contestó, y le guiñó un ojo a los dos. Luego sacó sus abundantes abanicos.

Enseguida Madoushi Clef se puso de pie.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió con gravedad.

—Perdona Madoushi Clef, pero a alguien más ya se le ocurrió. ¡Es tarde!

Y sin mayor explicación, empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma a una velocidad impresionante. De sus abanicos empezaron a destilar la misma esencia dulzona que sacaba con su magia, y de su cuerpo salieron cientos de mariposas coloridas. Umi empezó a perder los estribos y gritar con histeria, porque las mariposas se les fueron encima a los dos, no lograba sacárselas de encima y eso era desesperante.

—¡Ya basta, Caldina! —le gritó Madoushi Clef —. ¡Es una orden! _¡Escudo!_

Las mariposas empezaron a emanar polvos mágicos, pero la magia de Clef no funcionó. El hechizo de Caldina no era ofensivo, por tanto la barrera protectora no surtió el mínimo efecto. Las mariposas los cubrieron a los dos completamente.

Umi no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Madoushi Clef la había apartado de un empujón haciéndola caer para que huyera, y se le veía enojado. No... se le veía furioso. ¿Por qué?

—Ya está, ¡no se pongan así! —replicó Caldina una vez que acabó. Todo desapareció, como si nada hubiese sucedido, con excepción de...

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un brazalete?

Madoushi Clef atendió el comentario de Umi, y se miró instintivamente la muñeca. En efecto, había un especie de brazalete dorado que se prolongaba por una cadena... y dicha cadena llegaba hasta la de Umi, que llevaba uno idéntico.

—¿Gneiss te dijo que hicieras ésto? —siseó Clef peligrosamente. A Umi le dieron escalofríos y a Caldina le salió una gotita de sudor de la sien, mientras retrocedía.

—Sí, y dijo que te enfadarías...

—¡Entonces libéranos!

—Sí... er... también dijo que dirías éso, así que debo advertirte que el encantamiento dura doce horas místicas. No puedo hacer nada —sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, y se echó a reír como si nada.

—¿Cuál es la otra opción? —presionó Clef.

—Dijo que tú sabrías cuál era.

—¡Demonios!

Caldina, temerosa de su reacción, puso las manos al frente en señal de paz, pero Madoushi Clef tomó su báculo, y antes de que la mujer pudiese reaccionar o huir, él la señaló y con un ¡pof! que cubrió una nube de humo su figura, la bailarina fue convertida en un escuerzo verde y baboso, con un aspecto bastante asqueroso, por cierto.

Desde el suelo, Umi palideció y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—C-C-Caldina...

Madoushi Clef sonrió satisfecho, y se arrodilló al frente de la que hasta hace dos segundos, era una de las mujeres más hermosas y sensuales de Cephiro, ahora una... insignificante rana babosa.

—Tú no me liberas... entonces yo tampoco. ¿Qué decides?

—Croack-croack-croak...

Y se puso a brincar en círculos.

—¿Segura?

—Croack-croack-croak...

—En ése caso, que pases una linda noche navideña con tu amado Lafraga —sonrió con más malicia, y se puso de pie. Luego le habló a Umi, pero sin mirarla —. Vamos Umi, a menos que encontremos un antídoto para el hechizo, no podremos separarnos en doce horas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Ja, ja, ja! bueno, espero les haya gustado. Creo que este capítulo tuvo más emociones, ¿no? Lo de Cigena, y lo de la fiesta... además del final. Ya sé, ésa vieja es una metida, pero algo se trae entre manos y ya saben lo que dicen, "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo". Ya veremos. Pobre Caldina. XD Sé que no han tenido mucho de Hikaru y Lantis, pero les tengo reservado algo muy especial a ésos dos.

¡FELIZ AÑO 2018!

Kay


	7. Víspera (Parte I)

****.****

 ** **"**** ** **Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"****

 ** **(All I Want for Christmas is You)****

por: Kay CherryBlossom **  
** **.**

 **7\. Víspera (Parte I)**

 ** _ **Salón central del castillo**_**

Ya habían transcurrido más de dos horas. Un largo tiempo tedioso, con idas, venidas y por qué no decirlo... bastante mal humor.

A pesar de haberla buscado hasta debajo de las piedras, Madoushi Clef no había logrado encontrar a Gneiss y tampoco nadie parecía haberla visto. Claro... no era tan tonta como para quedarse cerca después de lo que había hecho.

No obstante, el tiempo de Clef había estado repartido también entre reuniones y conferencias a las cuales debía asistir obligatoriamente por ser quien era hasta que Ferio asumiera su posición como monarca. Cada una de ellas eran largas, y a veces muy aburridas y cansadas.

—De acuerdo, señor. Le comunicaré su decisión a Su Majestad.

El embajador del imperio real de Farem se inclinó exageradamente ante el mago, y luego salió por la enorme puerta dorada acompañado de varios concejales, vestidos todos con las ropas de dicho planeta.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, el mago exhaló un suspiro de alivio... o de cansancio, y se recargó sobre su trono.

—¿Estás bien?

Clef giró la cabeza en dirección a donde provenía la vocecita. Umi estaba sentada en una silla aparte, mirándolo con ojos de sincera preocupación. El chico de pelo lila sonrió un poco.

—Sí.

—Quizá deberías reducir las horas de audiencia. Te ves muy cansado.

—Es mi obligación, no puedo hacer eso —evadió cortante. Umi hizo un puchero y él agregó —. No estoy cansado, no te preocupes.

Umi suspiró. Era inútil hacer que ése hombre se abriera, era muy hermético.

—En muchos aspectos me haces pensar en mi padre —comentó entonces inesperadamente. Eso captó la atención de Madoushi Clef.

—¿En serio?

—Él también vive encerrado detrás de un escritorio. Tiene muchísimo trabajo, porque es político. Un congresista muy importante —repuso con orgullo.

Clef arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tú crees que soy un adicto al trabajo?

Umi se rió con nervios y empezó a jugar con su pelo.

—¡No quise ofenderte! Es que... veo que te la pasas tanto tiempo recibiendo gente, firmando documentos... yo entiendo que eres el gobernador, pero mi papá, a pesar de eso, siempre busca una oportunidad para estar con mamá y conmigo. Una vez a la semana salimos a cenar fuera, al teatro... y tenemos vacaciones, claro.

Madoushi Clef la miró fijamente, al ver como hablaba la muchacha. Eso lo hizo relajarse.

—Se nota que los amas mucho.

Umi se ruborizó.

—Sí, bueno... ellos me dieron todo —narró —. Antes de que yo naciera, mi madre tuvo muchas complicaciones para tenerme. Prácticamente soy un milagro... por eso todos me malcrían mucho y creo que por eso soy tan vanidosa.

Probablemente ella lo dijo en broma, pero Madoushi Clef no se rió.

—No creo que seas vanidosa... —le dijo él vagamente. Umi sonrió agachando la cabeza, luego recordó algo y preguntó:

—¿Tú no tienes familia?

—El proceso para convertirse en madoushi de Cephiro es complicado. Cada quinientos años nace un niño en una fecha y lugar determinados para cumplir ése puesto. Casi de inmediato empieza con su aprendizaje y es alejado de su familia. Sé que parece cruel, pero a mí nome afectó demasiado, puesto que no tengo recuerdo alguno. En vez de padres, tuve tutores y claro, el maestro que me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Umi abrió los ojos asombrada.

—Vaya, no imaginé algo así. Es algo triste...

—Bueno, éstas cosas no pueden evitarse precisamente —explicó Clef de modo monorcorde —. Es como el destino, y además es un honor asumirlo. Sin gente con poderes mágicos como yo, Cephiro no tendría protectores y todo sería un caos. Mi obligación es mantener el equilibrio en este mundo entre el universo espiritual y el físico.

—¿Y naciste así o... es decir, lo aprendiste?

—Ambas. Nací con dones mágicos, pero también aprendí a usarlos. Ustedes las Guerreras Mágicas también los tienen, cuando les enseñé su magia ya llevaban el potencial en su interior.

—¡Uau, qué emocionante! ¿Eso quiere decir que Ferio es quien te sucederá?

—No, esa persona aún no nace. Quien estaba determinado a hacerlo era Zagato, pero ya viste lo que ocurrió...

Umi estaba a punto de preguntarle si como madoushi le estaba negado formar una familia, cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando paso a Gneiss. Madoushi Clef frunció el ceño al mirarla, pero no dijo nada todavía. La mujer se acercó a paso lento y se inclinó, pero con una sonrisa perspicaz en el rostro.

—Me dijo Depar que me estabas buscando.

—¿Me puedes explicar ésto? —el mago levantó su brazo, mostrando el brazalete encadenado que llevaba en la muñeca.

Ella sonrió aún más.

—¡Ah, ya veo que Caldina cumplió eficientemente!

Umi vio el rostro alterado de Madoushi Clef y prefirió tomar la palabra.

—¿Por qué lo hizo, señora?

—Porque un pajarito me contó que festejarían una tradición muy bonita e importante de tu mundo ésta noche. Y me pareció injusto apartar a éste chico de la diversión sólo por tener mucho trabajo... —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. Lógicamente Madoushi Clef reaccionó de mala forma ante semejante desfachatez.

—Te salió mal. Me quedaré toda la noche despierto trabajando hasta que el hechizo se rompa —decretó.

—Oh —dijo Gneiss denotando falsa decepción —. ¿Y qué va a hacer la señorita? ¿Esperarte?

La acotación de Gneiss logró dejar callado a Madoushi Clef. Obviamente si él se sacrificaba, arrastraba consigo a Umi a su desgracia. Figurativa y literalmente hablando.

—Yo... no quiero causar problemas. Puedo quedarme despierta contigo toda la noche, no tengo inconveniente —apaciguó Umi. Obviamente la idea le era abominable, pero se esforzó por aparentar ser muy madura y racional. Después de todo, Clef detestaba los berrinches, por mucho que le deprimía pensar en estar toda la Navidad en medio de una montaña de papeles, y no en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas...

—Como sea —retomó Clef, algo incómodo —. No me has dicho como romper el hechizo.

—No creo que necesite decírtelo.

Madoushi Clef le echó una mirada bastante filosa, y la anciana rió un poco, poniendo las manos al frente en señal de paz.

—No te exaltes, querido. La solución es muy simple: si besas a Umi, los brazaletes desaparecerán.

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

Clef se sonrojó un poco, pero Umi gritó y parecía que la cara le iba a estallar. Juntó sus manos y sus ojos estaban centelleantes... el corazón le latía muy rápido ante la expectación de ésa posibilidad. ¿Era éso verdad? ¡ _Su_ Clef la besaría, su primer beso provendría de él! ¡Su más grande ambición se cumpliría! Quería exteriorizar ése sentimiento y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos como loca... pero enseguida recordó donde estaba, así que puso su mejor cara de póker, pareciéndola molesta. Avanzó hacia la mujer con aires indignados.

—¡Esa es una solución muy infantil! —replicó Umi —. ¡No debió hacer éso, señora!

Umi siguió reclamándole, pero fue detenida. Al girarse, miró a Madoushi Clef con el brazo extendido hacia el frente. Se había olvidado de la dichosa cadena. Umi se limitó a gruñirle a la anciana desde su lugar, aunque no podía alcanzarla.

—¿Tú crees? Yo creo que fue muy buena idea —comentó Gneiss sonriente por la acción —. A veces necesitamos un empujoncito...

—¿Eh?

Clef carraspeó.

—De todas formas, los hechizos siempre tienen una doble cara —interrumpió él, tratando también de serenarse —. Estoy seguro que hay otra solución a parte de ésa.

Gneiss se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Si tú siendo quien eres no la sabes, dudo mucho que la sepa yo.

Clef apretó con fuerza su báculo, pero no cedió.

—En ése caso, no habrá cambio de planes. Pasaremos la noche en vela, Umi. Lo siento, no quería importunarte... imagino que hubieras querido pasar la noche con Ascoto, pero dadas las circunstancias...

—¡Yo no quería estar con Ascoto! —le gritó Umi muy ofendida. ¿Qué se creía?

Mientras discutían, Gneiss se despidió.

—Bueno, como veo que ya tienes todo solucionado, me retiro —se inclinó ante los dos y luego sonrió socarrona—. Que pasen muy buenas noches...

Clef bufó girando el rostro, pero no dijo nada más. Umi se le quedó mirando intrigada. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas confianzas como para hacer algo tan atrevido y él no la reprendía? Caldina la había pagado con creces... (que por cierto nadie la había visto desde el incidente) mientras que esa vieja...

De todos modos, no se atrevió a preguntarle.

.

.

 ** _Jardines internos del castillo_**

Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, Hikaru acudió al lugar donde Lantis le había pedido ir, todo ésto mediante el recado de una doncella. Ella pensó que posiblemente querría decirle algo antes de la fiesta, así que todo lo que ocurrió le tomó desprevenida.

Usualmente, dentro de los jardines del castillo habían algunos cortesanos, gente que asistía o laboraba ahí, como jardineros o incluso algunos aprendices de magia. Pero en aquél momento, todo estaba desierto. No eran las jardineras habituales que Hikaru conocía, de pequeñas fuentes y cubiertas con un domo a modo de invernadero. No, este era un verdadero jardín exterior y era precioso. No era oscuro a pesar de ser de noche, pues miles de farolillos adornaban los árboles, los arbustos y los rosales. Hasta las fuentes tenían luz, y centelleaban tonalidades pastel que le hacía sentirse en un lugar mágico, aunque de hecho, lo era.

—¿Lantis?

No hubo respuesta, así que Hikaru se adentró un poco más al fondo. Ahí, logró divisarlo sin problemas, y casi grita de la emoción. Todo estaba dispuesto sobre el suave césped para un especie de picnic: había charolas con frutillas y pasteles, bocadillos y vinos espumosos. Él ya estaba ahí esperándola, con su sencillo traje negro, y Hikaru no pudo evitar ruborizarse. No se había puesto ningún vestido de gala porque no pudo encontrar a Caldina... así que simplemente usó un traje suelto en falda larga y top, en un rosa muy pálido. Se alegró de ello... y ya se había olvidado que a Lantis no le interesaban mucho ésas cosas. En ése aspecto, eran muy parecidos.

—¿Esto es para mí? —preguntó ella conmovida. Como de costumbre, Lantis no se deshizo en explicaciones. Simplemente asintió, y le regaló su mirada más afectuosa.

Hikaru tomó asiento a su lado, y tomó una simple flor blanca que estaba acomodada ahí para ella.

—Gracias, Lantis... —murmuró Hikaru acercando la flor para captar su exótico aroma —. Ésta es sin duda una de los días más felices de mi vida.

Él extendió su mano y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Hikaru se inclinó para recibir la caricia.

—Estoy dichoso por volver a verte... —le dijo él.

—Siento tanto haberte hecho esperar... yo...

Lantis le silenció con un chistido suave, y Hikaru le miró fijamente. Sentía que las cosas eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad, y temía estar soñando. Temía despertarse y que sus hermanos le llamaran para ir al instituto, pero confiaba en que no era así. Esto era una realidad, e iba a aprovecharla al máximo. No volvería a arrepentirse de nada.

Lantis dirigió uno de sus dedos hasta la barbilla de la pelirroja, y Hikaru contuvo la respiración. Él se inclinó y pronto sintió los labios masculinos posarse sobre los suyos, y la Guerrera Mágica sintió que se iba a desmayar de gusto. Sentía como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado, pero sin hacerle daño, más bien como una sensación arrasadora de delirante electricidad.

Luego, él se retiró y le ofreció una copa de vino. Hikaru la tomó con las manos temblorosas. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué. ¡Sólo era Lantis! No había nada qué temer...

—Esto es perfecto —dijo Hikaru chocando su copa con la de él —. Sólo falta que venga alguien a interrumpirnos...

—No lo creo, todos deben estar en sus propias citas.

—Bueno, no sé... tal vez Mokona.

—Ella siempre acompaña a Madoushi Clef cuando trabaja, no la verás en un buen rato.

—Ah...

A pesar de que Lantis era su único amor, Hikaru no lo conocía muy a profundidad. No sabía de qué podía charlar con él. Durante su estancia en Cephiro se dedicaron a pasear por todo el planeta, a conocer las aldeas y a acompañarlo a ver como entrenaba a sus tropas. Nunca tuvieron precisamente un diálogo muy personal, y eso le hacía sentir incómoda al respecto. ¿De qué hablarían ahora...?

Dado que sacó el tema, Hikaru quiso romper el hilo hablando de otros.

—Esto... ¿y tú trabajas muy de cerca con Presea?

Lantis parpadeó.

—No realmente, sólo le pido qué armas fabrique según nuestras necesidades.

—Pero con Madoushi Clef sí, ¿verdad?

—Se podría decir.

—¿Y tú crees que ellos dos están enamorados?

El silencio sepulcral de Lantis le causó una risa histérica a Hikaru.

—¡Perdón! No es soy una cotilla... sólo me da curiosidad saberlo —explicó.Como Lantis seguía mortalmente serio, Hikaru agregó —. No es por mí... es por... bueno...

—¿Por Umi? —sugirió.

Hikaru respingó, como si un bichito le hubiera picado.

—Sí, ¿cómo supiste?

Lantis sonrió minúsculamente, haciendo que Hikaru se tranquilizara.

—La verdad es que es algo obvio para todos.

Hikaru abrió la boca, escandalizada.

—¡Pues yo no me había dado cuenta!

Lantis no le dijo que era una despistada de primera, pero su silencio se lo confirmó.

—Vaya, que Umi no se entere o se desatará una Tercera Guerra Mundial...

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Nada, nada! Yo me entiendo —aputó ella agitando sus manos frenéticamente —. ¿Y tú qué piensas? ¿Madoushi Clef y Presea tienen algo más o crees que Umi tenga una oportunidad?

—Nuestras conversaciones generalmente tienen un giro político, Hikaru. Él nunca ha sido muy demostrativo y no me atrevería a husmear. Sé que aunque se lo preguntara, él cambiaría de tema.

—Pero si tú eres su discípulo preferido...

—Tal vez por eso mismo. Yo lo dejo en paz y él a mí.

Hikaru levantó los ojos al cielo y suspiró. Así como le salieron las pretendientas a Ferio y Clef, ¿habría también alguien interesada en Lantis? Quizá estaba un poco alejando de la comunidad femenina, por eso de tratar con puros soldados, pero aún así no creía que no hubiera nadie que no hubiese sido capto deinterés. Durante sus visitas a las ciudades, Hikaru vio muchas mujeres hermosas. Todas dispuestas...y solteras, pues recordó lo que le había contado Caldina, en Cephiro era prácticamente obligatorio como mujer casarse y...

Ay, ay...

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Lantis sacándola de sus elucubraciones.

—Yo...

Lantis, entonces, se fijó en la gruesa trenza que caía hasta su cintura, y dijo:

—Escuché por ahí que el cabello suelto te queda mejor.

Hikaru levantó los ojos hacia su apuesto rostro, aunque enseguida sonrió con timidez y los desvió. Lantis sólo lo decía por animarla, probablemente por notarla decaída.

—¿Quién te dijo ésa mentira?

—¿Mentira?

La chica se agachó aún más.

—La fealdad de mi cara es notoria... todos dicen que parezco un muchacho por como visto o camino a veces, tampoco mis hobbys son muy femeninos que digamos. Y como soy tan enana, parezco una niña y nadie se fija en mí...

La hija de Rayearth no pudo terminar, porque Lantis le tomó el mentón inesperadamente, obligándola a mirarlo.

—¿Sabes cuántos planetas he visitado, Hikaru?

Algo perdida por la acción y la pregunta, ella tardó en responder. Sólo negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Muchísimos. De todas clases, de muchas galaxias... y te aseguro que ninguna irradia la belleza cegadora que tienes tú. Eres como el fuego, intensayardiente. No hay nadie semejante, ni en mil años luz te compararía...

Con los ojos brillantes como rubíes, y la boca entreabierta, Hikaru no supo qué hacer, ni qué decir. Sólo atinó a escuchar a su corazón bombear con fuerza en el pecho, y el estómago dándole vueltas como si estuviera trepada en un juego mecánico de las ferias.

—Lantis...

Esta vez, motivada por sus palabras, fue ella quien se aventuró a besarlo. Fue igual que la vez anterior, maravilloso, pero ésta vez lo prolongaron un rato más. Luego Hikaru se separó sonriente y feliz, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Lantis prácticamente la sentó en su regazo, pegando su frente con la de ella.

—Te amo mucho, Lantis...

—Y yo a ti.

—Podría hacer cualquier cosa que me pidieras —le confesó ella emocionada —. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, entonces suéltate el pelo.

—¡Todo menos éso!

—¿Es que no te lo sueltas nunca?

—Claro, cuando me baño... y cuando me voy a dormir.

—Eso quiere decir que la única forma que tengo de verte así, es en la cama.

—Exactament-¡noooo! ¡No quise decir eso! —gritó Hikaru tapándose la boca con las manos, y luego miró a Lantis con desesperación —. Eso es... pues... estooo...

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Lantis rió fuerte, de modo ligero. Nunca había escuchado su risa, pero le pareció hermosa también, aunque sólo fuera para bromear.

¿O no estaba bromeando?

.

.

 ** _Terraza del castillo_**

El cielo era un manto negro de terciopelo salpicado de estrellas, todas coloridas y todas desconocidas para Fuu. Ambos estaban caminando por una de las terrazas enormes del castillo después de haber degustado su cena para dos, donde, si se acercaban lo suficiente a los balcones, se podía admirar el inmenso mar de cristal, allá en el horizonte. Ferio sostenía su mano, y Fuu mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar en lo afortunada que era, y lo desdichada también en partes iguales. No quería pensar nada malo en éste día, pero sentía que si no lo hacía, estaba mintiéndole a Ferio.

—Lamento no haber conseguido el muérdago para ti, Fuu —se disculpó el príncipe echándose la otra mano a la cabeza —. Yo quería que festejaras de la forma tradicional...

—Ferio, si quisiera festejar como en mi mundo, no estaría aquí —le sonrió la chica rubia, deteniéndose y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —. Para éso me habría quedado allá, ¿no crees? Me gusta ésto... me gusta Cephiro.

—¿Te gusta más que tu mundo?

—Probablemente sí —admitió vagamente Fuu.

—¿Cómo para quedarte para siempre?

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, y esquivó su mirada. También se odió por eso.

—Yo... ahí tengo a mi familia. Además no creo merecer estar contigo para siempre.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ferio en tono sospechoso —. No me digas que te sientes mal por lo que Cigena te dijo.

—Pero sí llevaba algo de razón —murmuró —. Yo maté a Emeraude, y por si fuera poco con eso, te dejé...

—Porque éso es lo que tenías que hacer —le confortó Ferio poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros —. Era el deseo de tu corazón, y lo seguiste. No creas que te guardo rencor por ello.

—Pero es cierto eso ¿no? Que te quedaste destrozado por la muerte de tu hermana.

Ferio inhaló aire fuertemente, como si hablar le costara mucho.

—Sí. Pero no fue por Emeraude, Fuu. Fue por ti.

—¿Qué dices? —gimió.

—Mi hermana encontró la felicidad en la muerte. Sé que suena como algo retorcido, pero es la verdad. Viva, mi hermana sufrió mucho... sólo se dedicó a destruirse espiritualmente. En cambio, la muerte le trajo paz, y le permitió estar con el amor de su vida. ¿Crees que no te agradezco eso?

Atónita, Fuu se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

—Pero Ferio...

—Yo me quedé muy triste, es cierto, pero fue sólo porque te echaba de menos a ti... a mi hermana la recordaba, claro, pero con nostalgia, no con dolor.

Fuu no resistió más y se abrazó a él, que enseguida fue correspondida.

—Eres tan bueno... no deberías enaltecerme así.

Sobre su cabeza, Fuu escuchó sus palabras dulces:

—Emeraude nos sigue cuidando a todos, lo sé... no sólo me dio la oportunidad de verte una segunda vez, también una tercera. Quizá es estúpido pensar eso, pero creo que fue ella quien te permitió venir.

Fuu, pegada a sus ropas, sonrió.

—Pero no es momento de más dramas —dijo el muchacho muy jocoso —. Se supone que estamos celebrando la Navidad. ¿Qué tal si bailamos? Nunca has podido bailar conmigo y no me lo perdono.

—Pero si no hay música...

—¿Y qué?

—Eres un crío —rió.

Fuu tomó su mano y se dejó llevar, no le costó trabajo habituarse a ello, con Ferio todo era natural, casi como respirar.

—Además ya te hartarás de orquestas y bailes... cuando seas mi esposa —le sonrió Ferio ampliamente.

Fuu sintió un estrujón en el pecho al mencionar aquello, pero no dijo nada. Sólo acomodó su cabeza sobre él y se dejó llevar...

.

.

 ** _Biblioteca real_**

Madoushi Clef firmaba un pergamino larguísimo, y luego lo enrolló con cuidado para depositarlo con otros tantos que tenía sobre el enorme escritorio. A su alrededor, no había más que montones de libros apilados y también papiros amarillentos. Suspiró mirando el enorme reloj de madera que estaba en la pared contigua. No estaba ni cerca de terminar.

Le echó una mirada a su compañera, que yacía ya dormitando recargada sobre un libro abierto, y le golpeó suavemente el hombro.

—Despierta, Umi. Ya es hora de ir a dormir.

Ella pestañeó tratando de enfocarse.

—Pero si aún no terminamos...

Él sonrió con paciencia.

—No es bueno que estés así, y menos en ésta noche. He decidido que nos iremos a dormir y así esperaremos tranquilos a que el hechizo se rompa.

—Pero tendremos que dormir juntos —cuchicheó Umi tallándose los ojos. Estaba aún medio dormida, porque en otro momento no habría dicho algo así con semejante calma.

—Sí, pero no es justo que estés tan incómoda. Te daré una poción para dormir y ni notarás mi presencia. Eso será lo mejor.

Umi bostezó largamente, sin carburar bien las palabras del mago.

—Bueno, como quieras...

Madoushi Clef entonces, tomó su bastón y haciendo brillar la gema que estaba al centro de este, los teletransportó hasta su habitación, en la parte más alta de todo el castillo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** **Notas:****

OMG! No había actualizado desde el año pasado, qué descaro el mío! :O Ja, ja! Ok, fue un pésimo chiste. Bueno, queridines...espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. No sé si el anterior no les gustó porque los reviews ahora brillaron por su ausencia... u.u Recuerden que si no comentan pierden automáticamente su derecho de reclamarme a que actualice rápido, ¿ok? :P

Aún no acaba la Nochebuena-Navidad, aún pasarán cosillas entre los protagonistas así que no os desespereís, por cierto, ya estamos cerca del final.

Hasta la otra,  
Kay


	8. Víspera (parte II)

****.****

 ** **"**** ** **Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"****

 ** **(All I Want for Christmas is You)****

por: Kay CherryBlossom **  
** **.**

 **8\. Víspera (Parte II)**

.

 ** _Planta alta_ _del castill_ _o, ala este_**

Después de que la luz cegadora los iluminara, todo fue oscuridad total. Umi no podía ni siquiera verse la palma de la mano, y comenzó a manotear desesperada.

—¡Está muy oscuro!

—Tranquilízate...¡ouch, Umi!

Umi rió con nerviosismo, acababa de soltarle a Clef un codazo entre su histeria. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió (de modo mágico, por supuesto) y Umi, sin esperar las instrucciones del chico, se adentró como si fuera su propia casa.

Y como seguía estando oscuro, se tropezó con la larguísima túnica del mago, y empezó a lloriquear bajito, mientras se sobaba el trasero.

Madoushi Clef miró hacia el cielo como implorando misericordia, mientras Umi estaba a sus pies, despatarrada en el suelo.

—Éstas niñas...

—Lo siento —dijo, y se puso de pie como un resorte, sacudiéndose las ropas y acomodándose el pelo.

Clef fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, y apenas puso un pie dentro, todo el espacio fue iluminado con pequeñas bolitas de luz cálida muy tenue, como si fuesen velas. Umi abrió la boca maravillada.

—Qué bonito...

A los pies de la enorme cama, Mokona dormía profundamente. Su pecho redondo y peludito iba y venía, roncando graciosamente.

—No hagas ruido o se despertará, y entonces te aseguro que no podremos dormir jamás —le susurró Clef.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a caminar como un gato —respondió Umi guiñando un ojo y recordando las miles de veces que se había colado en su casa a medianoche, después de irse a bailar.

Tras un pequeño aplauso del mago, Umi apareció vestida con un camisón holgado muy lindo.

—¡Gracias!

Las orejas de Mokona empezaron a moverse, y Umi apoyó sus manos en la cadera, mientras sonreía maliciosa.

—Vaya, ya te despertaste, huevo de peluche...

Enseguida saltó sobre ella, quien la atrapó en sus brazos.

—Pupuuuuuuuu

—¿Te gustan los animales, Umi?

—Me fascinan, pero no tengo ninguno. Mamá es alérgica a casi todo lo que tiene pelo, y lo que no, le da lástima tenerlo dentro de una pecera de vidrio.

—Ya... yo disfruto mucho de su compañía —dijo vagamente, desviando la vista.

—¿Es que te sientes solo?

Mokona interrumpió a Madoushi Clef y se puso a brincar como loca por toda la habitación. Parecía inquieta por algo. Clef carraspeó.

—Será mejor que te dé la pócima, ya es muy tarde —dijo, hurgando en uno de los cajones de un enorme mueble que estaba al fondo de su cuarto.

Obviamente seguían encadenados, así que Umi fue también hasta ahí. No fue hasta que Mokona empezó a hacer verdadero alboroto, y brincando hacia Umi como solía hacerlo para molestarla, tuvo que dar un tirón para sacársela de encima. El brazo de Clef se sacudió violentamente en respuesta y el frasco cayó sobre la alfombra, después de volar casi frente a sus rostros y se hizo añicos en la alfombra.

Madoushi Clef las miró de modo filoso, mientras Umi se ponía roja como ciruela y se tapaba la cara con las manos, avergonzada. Clef ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ésa semana había sido todo un desastre para él, y por si no fuera poco que las cosas sucedieran a la inversa de sus deseos personales, también otros le habían acarreado un montón de infortunios.

Intimidada por la mirada del pelivioleta, Umi se fue enbravecida contra Mokona.

—¡Todo ésto es tu culpa, peluche endemoniado! —y comenzó a perseguirla para atraparla mientras la tenía a su alcance. Se trepó a la cama, pero Mokona la esquivó con su usual agilidad y la miró espantada.

—Puuuuu...

—¡Me las vas a pagar!

—¡Pupuuuuuu!

—Umi, cálmate... —musitó Clef cerrando los ojos con pesar, mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza.

—¡Ven acá, cobarde!

—¡Pupupupuuu!

—Umiiii...

—¡MOKONAAAA! —Umi seguía violentado a Mokona, histérica. Por culpa de ése huevo con patas Madoushi Clef estaba enfadado con ella y para colmo no podía darle su merecido porque estaba atada a él.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó el mago, y ¡PAF!, atestó un bastonazo sobre cierta cabellera azul.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, a Madoushi Clef ya lo estarían velando en éste momento por la que le lanzó la Guerrera Mágica en cuestión.

—Porqué eres tan malo... —gimió con rencor, mientras se sobaba el cuero cabelludo.

Él tosió haciéndose el desentendido.

—No hay por qué hacer escándalo. Tengo más, pero tendremos que bajar al laboratorio, en el subsuelo...

—¿Eeeeh? —gritó Umi aterrada. Ya había estado ahí porque se había perdido en su primer día en el castillo. Era un sitio húmedo, oscuro y muy desagradable. Ni loca bajaría ahí en la madrugada —. ¡¿Hasta allá abajo?!

—No hay otra opción.

—¡TODO POR TU CULPA, MOKONA!

Iba a comenzar nuevamente la riña, cuando Madoushi Clef le interrumpió.

—¡Es eso o ambas deberán quedarse quietas de una vez! ¡Ya estuvo bien de travesuras, yo sí quiero dormir!

Umi asintió obedientemente jurando que ella tenía el sueño súper pesado y ni se daría cuenta que estarían en la misma cama, aunque en el fondo, Madoushi Clef creía que no era precisamente lo ideal y que se arrepentiría de no haberlas dormido a la... ejem, fuerza.

.

.

 ** _Planta alta_ _del castill_ _o, ala oeste_**

Al fondo de un largo pasillo, dos sombras iban tomadas de la mano de modo muy romántico. Ferio iba casi silbando de gusto, había pasado una noche encantadora con Fuu, charlando, comiendo y bailando... y era el mejor momento de la noche. Todo contrario a Fuu, que parecía más tiesa que si fuese una estatua y le daba la sensación de que caminaba a rastras por el príncipe. Tenía el estómago encogido, la respiración irregular. En resumen, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada. Se maldecía internamente por ser tan tímida, porque debió despedirse de Ferio cuando pasaron por la habitación que le habían asignado desde su primer día en Cephiro, y en vez de eso, siguió a Ferio hasta su cuarto para... para...

Como ya empezaba a hiperventilar, decidió hablar de una vez por todas:

—Ferio, no creo que esto sea correcto.

La puerta ya se estaba abriendo...

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Fuu.

—¡Claro que sí!

Ferio no pareció oírla. Cruzó hacia el interior de la habitación y de igual manera, todo el lugar se iluminó de modo etéreo y acogedor.

—Espero que sea lo bastante cómodo para ti —le sonrió Ferio sonriendo con... con... ¿era ternura? ¡no, era lujuria! ¿o qué era? Fuu estaba tan aterrada que no sabía ni como deslucir sus expresiones.

Así que retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio con la puerta. ¿Cómo iba a zafarse de esto? Pensaba en la vergüenza enorme que pasaría si sus amigas o su hermana se enteraba... ¡o sus padres!

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? —las manos de Ferio se posicionaron sobre sus hombros, y lucía preocupado —. Estabas tan bien hace un momento...

Fuu agachó tanto la cabeza que no se le veía ni el rostro. Sus bucles dorados cubrían su mirada verde y vidriosa.

—Es que... no me entiendes. Es decir... no es que no quiera. ¡Pero no ahora!

—¿Ah? —repuso el príncipe rascándose la cabeza.

—Yo... no puedo...dormir contigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó como si nada.

Entonces Fuu le miró al fin, con una expresión dolida y molesta.

—¿Acaso ya estuviste con otra chica en el pasado?

—Jamás.

—¿Y por qué lo tomas tan a la ligera?

Ferio arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Estoy con la chica más maravillosa del universo... no tendría por qué sentirme angustiado.

Fuu abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y se puso más roja que una cereza. Debería sentirse orgullosa, pero se puso más nerviosa al corroborar que los sentimientos de Ferio eran tan fuertes y determinados. En cambio ella... ella...

—Voy a cambiarme —anunció Ferio al ver que Fuu seguía muda y más rígida que una cuerda de violín —. ¡Y quita ya ésa cara, que no voy a comerte! —bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

Fuu se quedó ahí, con las rodillas temblorosas y con las mejillas ardientes. ¡Ferio era muy atrevido! ¿Cómo le decía eso? Ella no quería que se la comiera.

¿O sí?

¿Entonces por qué no salía corriendo ahora que podía? ¡Ay!

Mientras Ferio se cambiaba, Fuu decidió que hablaría con él. Le diría claramente que no se sentía lista para tener ése tipo de intimidad. Que lo consideraba impropio porque ni siquiera eran pareja oficial, ni estaban comprometidos, que ella apenas tenía dieciocho años... también le daría un buen sermón sobre los deberes del hombre para con la mujer, el respeto, la tolerancia y sobre todo el _tiempo_ de las etapas de una pareja. La filosofía del amor, etcétera, etcétera... si tenía un poco de suerte, para cuando terminara de hablar ya habría amanecido y...

Ferio entró en la habitación y le sonrió, y a Fuu todo se le olvidó. ¿Cuál era el discurso?

—¿No vas a quitarte eso para meterte a la cama?

—¿Eh?

—Es decir, a mí me parecería incómodo. Ya sabes... para lo que vamos a hacer.

Todo el pasillo retumbó como en un ligero temblor. Si medio castillo se despertaba, no sería casualidad.

—¿¡Quéeeee?!

Ferio se tapó los oídos con las manos.

—Qué escándalo... ¿pues es que he dicho algo malo?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —replicó Fuu haciendo su mano un puño y amenazándolo, a pesar de ser muy impropio de ella ése comportamiento. Luego exhaló fuertemente y se acomodó sus anteojos y trató de hablar con diplomacia —. Mira, Ferio...yo creo que ésto es un gran error. Aún soy muy joven y estar lejos de mi mundo no debe hacerme olvidar los principios que me han inculcado desde pequeña. No está bien, ¿entiendes?

Ferio parpadeó.

—Bueno... como quieras. Es tu problema, supongo.

Fuu abrió la boca con indignación.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo entiendo, Fuu. A mí no me afecta en nada...—repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Eres un desconsiderado! —gritó furiosa —¡Se supone que me quieres!¿o no?

Él volvió a rascarse la cabeza. Qué raras eran las mujeres. Era como si tuvieran un abanico infinito de humores y todos ellos se entremezclaban en las mismas situaciones, entonces él tenía que adivinar lo que le pasaba en cada situación aunque no tuviera patas ni cabeza. ¡Muy impráctico!

—Pero Fuu, si tú estás empeñada en dormir con ésa cosa que tienes para ver bien, ¿yo que puedo hacer? A mí me incomodaría, pero respeto lo que hagas. No quiero pelear por eso.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Fuu abriendo mucho los ojos —. ¿Tú... te refieres a...?

El príncipe señaló sus enormes anteojos.

—Oh... ¡oh! —Fuu se puso roja como un tomate maduro. Su cara casi brillaba y estaba muerta de vergüenza. Creyó que Ferio estaba insinuándole desnudarse, y él... él sólo hablaba de sus anteojos.

Se sintió muy tonta, pero sobre todo muy culpable. Así que suspiró y le sonrió a Ferio.

—Ya me estabas espantando...

—Sigo sin entenderte, pero ni hablar. ¡Es hora! —repuso decidido, señalando la cama nuevamente —. Adelante, Fuu... cámbiate y yo te espero aquí.

A Fuu no le quedó más remedio que ponerse el camisón, aunque, mientras jaloneaba las mangas intentando meter su cabeza por él, seguía repitiéndose que esto no podía pasar. Seguiría su plan de la "charla" a como diera lugar. No iba a dejarse engatusar por Ferio, por mucho que lo amara y... ¿lo deseara?

¡No, eso no!

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos turbios y salió de puntillas del vestidor. Ferio ya estaba ahí acomodado en la enorme cama. Fuu tragó saliva con fuerza y, justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar escuchó un ronquido. Dos... tres...

Extrañada, se acercó a mirar de cerca a Ferio entre la tenue luz y... Ferio tenía los ojos cerrados, y su respiración era apacible. Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente...

¡Estaba dormido!

Fuu sintió que el aire le volvió a los pulmones. Había juzgado el libro por la portada. No podía creer que Ferio pretendía únicamente dormir, y sin evitarlo sonrió con dulzura, pues parecía un bebé.

Se acomodó a su lado y le estampó un beso de las buenas noches.

 _._

 _._

 ** _Planta alta_ _del castill_ _o, ala_ _este_**

Vuelta a la derecha. Vuelta a la izquierda. Arriba... boca abajo... otra vez vuelta a la derecha.

Era un hecho: Umi no podía dormir y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba así. ¿Media hora? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

Claor, ¿¡cómo podría?! Estaba compartiendo "lecho" con el único chico que le había inspirado algo más que capricho o simpatía. Eso era imposible... maldijo la hora en la que rechazó la poción de Madoushi Clef. A ésta hora estaría en los brazos de Morfeo... y no contando ovejas, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o amedrentada por la respiración tentadora que escuchaba a su lado. ¡Ahhh, malditas hormonas!

Cuando dio la quinta vuelta, el mago se incorporó, dio un breve aplauso y las luces se encendieron.

—Vale, ya fue suficiente —sentenció. Se oía malhumorado, aunque cortés —. Si no puedes dormir, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—¡Perdóname, pensé que no te habías dado cuenta! —exclamó Umi apenada —. No es necesario, tú deberías dormir...

—Umi, no puedo dormir si das miles de vueltas y mueves toda la cama.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Lo siento...

Madoushi Clef suspiró.

—Te he dicho que no importa, pero mientras no despertemos a Mokona estaremos en paz.

—Estás muy enfadado con lo que hizo Caldina, ¿verdad? —preguntó Umi sentándose en su sitio.

—A nadie le gusta que lo encadenen, Umi... —respondió vagamente, sin mirarla. Umi retorció la sábana con sus dedos.

—Pero... si hubiese sido alguien más, ¿tal vez hasta te habría gustado? —sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa. Clef le miró desconcertado.

—¿Presea, quizá? —aventuró Umi con temor. La expresión de Madoushi Clef era inescrutable.

—Me molestaría fuese quien fuese —se limitó a contestar.

—Ah...

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Si no se equivocaba, al fin estaban solos, sin gente intentando sabotearlos o emparejarlos a la fuerza, sin espías ni impedimentos. Su subconsciente le recordó que posiblemente no tendría otra oportunidad como ésta... y si tenía que suceder lo peor, prefería que fuese así, y no enfrente de todo el mundo.

Así que Umi, movida por una extraña valentía, confesó:

—Clef, cuando hablamos en la fuente Caldina nos interrumpió. Pero yo iba a decirte algo muy importante... —Clef le miró atentamente, aunque ella mantenía la vista fija en sus manos —. No vine a Cephiro a verlos a todos. Vine a verte sólo a ti. Porque quería decirte que... que me gustas.

A pesar de lo embarazoso de la situación y de sentirse tonta y avergonzada, también algo dentro de ella se liberó. Como un pájaro que escapa al fin de una jaula.

—Sí, lo imaginé —murmuró Madoushi Clef, rompiendo todos sus esquemas y expectativas. Umi le miró impactada.

—¿En serio?

Él le sonrió comprensivamente.

—No tengo la edad que tengo por nada, Umi. Si ya que estamos en confidencias, yo también debo decirte que me he portado muy mal desde que llegaron. Me distancié porque sabía lo que te propondrías, aunque eran sólo sospechas. Dichas sospechas se confirmaron cuando te pusiste el vestido que hizo Caldina, que era un traje tan parecido al mío...

Umi se sonrojó aún más.

—Claro... —murmuró ella, pensativa —. Pero, dime algo...

—¡PUPUUUUUUUU!

Mokona saltó por los aires y empezó a hacer alboroto en la cama. Umi rechinó los dientes muy cabreada. ¿Por qué ése muñeco de felpa viviente siempre estaba haciéndole la vida imposible?

—¡Así que ya despertaste para fastidiar, huevo peludo!

—Pu, pu, puuuuu...

—¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices, así que cállate!

—Está señalándonos el techo —interrumpió Madoushi Clef mirando hacia arriba. Luego, tomó su báculo mágico y de la gema amatista que lo adornaba, emitió una energía luminosa que voló hasta el techo altísimo, e iluminó el misterioso objeto. No era un objeto, eran unas pequeñas ramitas verdes colgantes unidas con un lacito de terciopelo rojo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Umi entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

—Son como... plantas, y están justo arriba de nuestras cabezas —. Qué raro. ¿será otro encantamiento?

Umi cayó en la cuenta de lo que era. Su cara empezó a arder y casi le sale humo de las orejas. ¡Seguro que fue ésa vieja metida! El muérdago no existía en Cephiro, Fuu se lo había dicho claramente a Hikaru. Por lo que debía suponer que era magia. Bueno... en este caso probablemente debería agradecerle a la vieja metida el ser metida, porque... porque...

—Si es un hechizo de magia oscura debo deshacerlo cuanto antes —sentenció Clef y le apuntó a las hojitas para eliminarlas.

—¡Noo, espera! —Umi retuvo su brazo, aún muy colorada. Madoushi Clef le miró sin entender —. No es magia negra. Es... sólo es...—miró a Mokona y pidió haciendo un puchero—. Mokona, díselo por favor...

Y así lo hizo. Mokona agitaba sus orejas y se movía de lado a lado mientras decía puro "pu, pu", pero Clef entendió perfectamente, porque enseguida cerró sus ojos con impaciencia y se ruborizó. Maldita Gneiss. Qué afán el suyo de...

Como pasaron un par de minutos en mutismo total, Umi jugueteó con sus dedos índice, mientras decía:

—Pero si no quieres está bien. Es decir, es una costumbre de mi mundo, no del tuyo...

Él evitó cruzar su mirada con la de ella. También se le notaba nervioso.

—Ustedes respetaron y adoptaron costumbres de Cephiro, por consideración y deber de mi rango yo debería hacer lo mismo...

—¡No es así, Clef! —le regañó Umi en tono dolido —. Esto no es protocolo social, es... ¡es amor! Si vas a hacer ésto solo porque crees que me debes algo no lo hagas, porque podrías arrepentirte y...

No pudo continuar.

Clef simplemente estiró su brazo y enredó su mano en el pelo larguísimo de la muchacha, y antes de que pudiera respirar, hablar o pensar, ya había recibido sus labios en un beso suave, dulce y cálido. Quizá fue demasiado fugaz, pero su contacto quemó la piel igual que si hubiese durado horas. Su aroma y su esencia le llegaron a la nariz y todo su cuerpo se volvió de gelatina... no era como lo había imaginado, había sido millones de veces mejor a eso. Ninguna película romántica que había visto en el cine se comparaba con lo que ella estaba sintiendo. El beso perfecto, venido del hombre perfecto, en Navidad, el momento perfecto...

Segundos después, se separó, y Madoushi Clef se quedó en absoluto silencio. Hasta Mokona se había quedado petrificada y muda de la impresión, tapándose los ojos con sus largas orejas. Blanca no se puso, porque blanca ya estaba naturalmente.

Umi abrió los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios, extraviada y agitada. No sabía qué más hacer, más que seguir alucinando o pellizcarse para corroborar si estaba soñando. Porque si era un sueño mágico, definitivamente iba a llevarse un frasquito de la poción a su cuarto todos los días...

Fue la voz de Clef que rompió el encanto, siendo demasiado fría y distante, todo lo contrario a lo que había sido su beso:

—Espero que no me malinterpretes, Umi. Yo intenté evitar a toda costa que llegara éste momento porque no quería lastimarte, pero me fue imposible por la intervención de Gneiss. Ya viste lo persistente que es.

Umi palideció.

—Eres muy hermosa y la verdad es que te tengo un cariño enorme, más del que puedas imaginarte —le calmó, al mirar su expresión sombría —. Lo que menos quiero es causarte dolor, pero más que eso, no puedo engañarte...

Umi no era idiota. Estaba rechazándola, y a pesar de ser siempre fuerte y orgullosa no pudo evitar llorar.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa no quererme.

Clef suspiró profundamente, y tomó su mano con fuerza.

—Sí te quiero.

—¡Pero no como yo a ti!

—Déjame terminar, ¿sí? —pidió calmadamente —. Eres muy importante para mí, y me atrevería a decir que hoy por hoy, ninguna otra mujer está tan dentro de mi corazón como tú, pero no puedo volver a equivocarme. No sería justo para ti.

—¿Equivocarte? —preguntó Umi dudosa — O sea, ¿que no estás enamorado de Presea?

—No exactamente —respondió él forzado. Claramente le incomodaba hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Por favor, explícame —pidió Umi desconsolada. Madoushi Clef se mordió el labio inferior. No podía decirle la verdad a Umi sin fallar a la promesa que había jurado jamás revelar, y aún así se sentía con el deber moral de decírselo.

Así que él tomó su báculo nuevamente y alzándolo al aire, recitó:

— _Diakopí óras_ _! (*)_

Toda la atmósfera se volvió muerta y dividida. Había realizado un hechizo para detener el tiempo. Clef miró a Umi, aunque permanecía fija y sin vida como en una fotografía.

—La princesa Emeraude no revivió a ninguno de los muertos en la primera guerra, Umi. La Presea que ahora está ocupando su lugar no es la misma que les creó sus armas con el mineral Escudo. Ella realmente murió a manos de la criatura de Ascoto... la Presea que ven todos los días es su hermana gemela. Ambos, Presea y yo fingimos que era la original para que ustedes no tuvieran más cargos de conciencia en sus jóvenes hombros, sobre todo Ascoto. Él es un chico frágil aunque parezca lo contrario, y nadie quería que se sintiera desdichado por ser sólo un niño y haber cometido tan grave error.

Se dio una pausa y continuó:

—Cuando vi volver a Presea (su hermana) al castillo para mí fue un shock terrible porque... estuve enamorado de Presea, que fue mi alumna muchos años. Verla a ella, tan idéntica, era como ver a mi discípula, aunque sabía que no era ella, no puedo evitar sentirme apegado a ésa mujer. Siento que es un recuerdo viviente, aunque soy consciente que no es ella pues sus carácteres son completamente diferentes. De hecho... Presea se parecía a ti, Umi. A la par, estuviste tú... con tu corazón voluble y apasionado como el mar y me confundiste. No podía dejar de pensarte más que a Hikaru y Fuu y cuando estabas en peligro sentía la necesidad de salvarte como fuera, y aunque la hermana de Presea estaba físicamente a mi lado, tú estabas en mi mente, siempre. Estoy confundido, realmente no sé si te quiero realmente así que preferí acallar ésos sentimientos, no mereces a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere.

Y siguió:

—Sí, lo admito, me siento celoso cuando hablas de Ascot con tanto cariño y sé lo que significa. Cuando ustedes se marcharon, yo me obligué a olvidarte pues jamás volverían, y Ascoto por accidente me escuchó hablar con Presea sobre ti y entonces discutimos muy fuertemente. Una cosa llevó a la otra aunque la razón no la sé exactamente, pero creo que él sabe de tus sentimientos por mí y estaba muy decepcionado de que, yo, al contrario de él, sí pretendía esperarte y arriesgarse sin importar el resultado de no ser correspondido. Gneiss es otro asunto... ella es una persona de mucha confianza y sin decirle nada se dio cuenta de todo, por eso insistió tanto para que tú y yo estuviésemos a solas... En fin, supongo que ella al final tenía razón, pero he decidido que no sabrás ésto. Dormirás hasta el amanecer sin recordar nada y...

Un temblor, parecido a una descarga eléctrica le hizo irrumpir su discurso y cerrar los ojos con dolor. Ahí estaba el hechizo de transformación, lo sabía... en la mañana volvería a su forma humana natural.

No pudo sostener más la magia, el tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad y Madoushi Clef apenas pudo sostener la cabeza de Umi al caer para recostarla con cuidado. Luego, Mokona hizo lo mismo. Clef no pudo evitar recorrer con sus dedos su rostro. Sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose, pero no podía atar a Umi a él bajo éstas circunstancias tan complicadas.

Se recostó como pudo, sintiendo fuertes calambres en todas sus extremidades, recordando lo que le había dicho su maestro hace cientos de años y por lo que estaba ocurriéndole esto:

— _Pero ¿por qué debo permanecer con la forma de un niño para siempre? Mi cuerpo no cambiará, pero mi mente sí... debería poder elegir ser un adulto como todos los demás._

— _Eso no es posible, Clef. Parte de nuestro deber como asesor espiritual del Pilar es evitarle distraerse en toda la forma posible de sus oraciones, y eso incluye también quitarle la posibilidad de enamorase de nosotros. Entiende que el que dos adultos convivan todo el tiempo harán que pasen desastres_ _y malentendidos_ _... es por eso que permanecemos pequeños, y el Pilar también. Cuando somos niños el amor de pareja no existe, pues este empieza a desarrollarse después de la adolescencia, ahí se pierde la inocencia de la niñez. La princesa merece nuestro respeto y no podríamos convertirnos en hombres..._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que moriré así...?_

— _El hechizo sólo se romperá cuando te enamores de corazón._

Madoushi Clef cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ésa plática la había tenido con su maestro hace tanto y la recordaba como si fuera ayer. Al final, ambos habían fallado. La princesa Emeraude, aún siendo supuestamente una niña, no pudo evitar que su corazón se revelara y se entregara a aquel hombre. Miró un instante a Umi, que dormía a pata suelta abrazando a Mokona como si fuese una almohadón. Luego reparó en algo: el brazalete había desaparecido, probablemente por el beso.

Llegó el amanecer, y con eso, también su transformación física...

.

.

.

(*) Tiempo, detente!

* * *

 **Notas:**

Qué tal, fickers...¿cómo están? Soy consciente del atraso terrible con ésta pobre historia, pero les aseguro que estuve full con otros proyectos, publiqué otras cosas en diciembre y enero y ¡dah! no pude abarcar tanto. Espero no les moleste que sigamos con la onda navideña en pleno febrero. XD _By the way,_ de todos los que comentaban al principio el 80% desaparecieron misteriosamente, así que, aunque me apene decirlo, parte de eso no me motivó mucho a publicar antes.

Ya sé que piensan ¿dónde diablos están Hikaru y Lantis? Ah, para ellos pienso hacer un "extra" para ellos solitos... lo tendrán muy pronto.

¿Se despejaron las dudas con Clef? Espero que sí. A mí me agradó mucho. Sé que piensan que no tienen salvación, pero... _hold on_! Tenemos uno más y ya saben lo que dicen, Cephiro es el mundo de la voluntad... ya veremos.

Besos acaramelados,

Kay


	9. Extra: Noche especial

****.****

 ** **"**** ** **Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"****

 ** **(All I Want for Christmas is You)****

por: Kay CherryBlossom **  
** **.**

Extra:

Noche especial

 _(POV Hikaru)_

.

Sin que me haya dado cuenta, ya estaba un poco mareada por el vino. No estoy acostumbrada a beber, soy más bien el tipo de chica deportista que corre más rápido que nadie y jamás fumaría, pero ¡no pude evitarlo! Todo estaba delicioso y estaba tan nerviosa... bueno, no tanto como lo estoy ahora. Aunque el vino me envalentona, siento que voy a ponerme a hiperventilar en cualquier momento. No tengo miedo, pero no sé qué hacer. A nadie le enseñan un manual para estar con la persona que amas en tu primera noche. Y además, yo nunca he amado a nadie que no sea Lantis. Si hubiera sabido que iba a meterme en ésto, habría pedido consejo a Presea o Caldina. A Umi y Fuu no, pues sé que ellas no han tenido ésta clase de experiencia. Eso creo. Nunca hemos hablado del tema.

Lantis regresa después de haber dicho a la servidumbre que ya pueden recoger nuestro picnic. Luego, me extiende la mano y yo la tomo. Mi mano es tan diminuta entre la suya... como toda yo. No puedo evitar pensar en que el contraste entre los dos es algo lamentable. Él, altísimo, fuerte y tan guapo que debería considerarse un crimen. Y por el otro lado, yo, pequeña, menuda y con cara de niña lela. Bueno, él acaba de decirme que le parezco hermosa, y no creo que esté borracho. Yo sí lo estoy, quisiera beber más pero no quiero perderme de nada porque... sería la primera vez, y en el fondo, no importa como me comporte, soy una idealista.

No sé como actuar porque no había planeado nada... bueno, ésa es una mentira piadosa. La verdad es que sí he pensado en ésto. El tiempo en Cephiro se me acaba, no sé si me quedaré. Sé que apesta que seamos de mundos distintos, pero también sé que quiero que Lantis sea el primero. Siempre lo quise así. Y hoy es Navidad, la noche más romántica del año, incluso más que San Valentín. Y aunque Lantis no conoce ninguna de éstas sandeces, yo quiero que sea importante. Así lo he soñado siempre.

—¿Estás bien, Hikaru? —me pregunta Lantis sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Yo me pongo roja y agito la cabeza.

—Sí, es que... el...

Ni siquiera tuve que decírselo. Lantis me cogió a cuestas como si fuera ligera como una pluma. Yo no digo nada, porque éste es mi lugar favorito del mundo y porque así al menos no voy a trastabillar en las escaleras. Ferio será el único príncipe de Cephiro, pero para mí Lantis es de lo más soñado que existe.

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, él me deposita con cuidado en el suelo, y sonrió. Y conozco ésa sonrisa, se está despidiendo.

—La pasé muy bien —me dice —. Será mejor que bebas agua antes de acostarte, no querrás levantarte con resaca. Buenas noches.

—Yo... —balbuceo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta curioso.

Qué tonta. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No está bien que yo le esté proponiendo éstas cosas a Lantis. Pero sé que él no lo hará. Es tan caballeroso y reservado... y yo soy demasiado impaciente. Supongo que por eso nos complementamos. ¡Pero ése no es el punto! El punto es... ¿cómo se lo digo? Sé que también lo desea. Lo noto en sus besos, en como me mira... y yo le amo tanto... quiero estar con él.

Suplico internamente que vea en mis ojos lo que quiero, pero no lo logro. Los hombres suelen ser muy pasotas, incluso los mayores y aparentemente perfectos como Lantis. Siento que el suelo se mueve, porque estoy muy nerviosa. Contengo la respiración cuando digo:

—No quiero que te vayas...

Él esboza una sonrisa ladeada, mi favorita. Imposible resistirse a eso, así que me lanzo a sus labios y lo beso hasta donde me deja.

—Hikaru —murmura, sin despegarse de mi boca. Me gusta que diga mi nombre, y luego tira de mi labio cuidadosamente. Yo gimo y él sonríe. Dioses, me voy a morir de un infarto.

Entonces no hubo más palabras. Me tiende la mano con los ojos brillantes, y yo la tomo. Tira de mí y me rodea con sus brazos, sintiéndome tan insignificante ahí. Todo su cuerpo está pegado al mío y con sus dedos juguetea con mi trenza. Sé que quiere deshacerla. ¿Qué tiene con ella? No es tan mala...

Entramos al dormitorio y ya estoy temblando como si estuviera en el Polo Norte. Ya está, por fin después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo... y no con cualquiera, con Lantis. Respiro entrecortadamente, porque no sé ni como empezar. No me queda más que confiar en él.

Como si me leyera el pensamiento, me sonríe con dulzura y de inmediato me siento segura. Lantis jamás me haría daño.

Se inclina hacia mí y me besa, y yo me dejo besar un tiempo que me parece infinito. Podría vivir solo de sus besos hasta saciarme, pero sé que hay más, y quiero averiguarlo.

En poco noto su beso más profundo, más demandante, y entonces, todo son caricias y besos más profundos. Marca con sus labios una línea de mi cuello hasta la clavícula, y luego otra vez hacia arriba, como si quisiera repetirlo. La sensación es increíble.

Me quita el sencillo vestido de manta deshaciendo el nudo de la espalda, y cae al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Yo siento que la cara me arde, pero me contengo.

—Tienes una piel preciosa, Hikaru... quiero probarla toda.

Ay, Dios.

Es claro que haré lo que me pida, pero la idea no deja de ser alucinante. Entonces sin pedirme permiso, me deshace la trenza tal como ha querido y siento la melena larga caer en cascada sobre mis hombros y espalda. Parece muy entretenido con mi pelo, porque lo acaricia bastante mientras me sigue besando. Mi lengua es indecisa, aunque cada que se encuentra con la suya, parece saber qué hacer. Sus manos reptan por las curvas de mi espalda, la cadera y de pronto, me empuja contra él. Lo siento duro en mi vientre, y los músculos más internos de mi cuerpo se tensan, y se humedecen. ¿Es esto normal? Supongo que sí, porque algo dentro de mí, me grita y me ordena que lo quiero tener dentro.

Le tomo de los brazos y acaricio su figura. Es sorprendentemente fuerte y musculoso. Indecisa, mis manos van a su cara y su pelo negro y alborotado, y no me había dado cuenta de lo suave que es. A él le gusta, porque lo oigo gemir en un sonido ronco. Me alegran los efectos exactos del vino, lo suficiente para no retractarme, y lo suficiente también para saber exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Sería una pena que no recordase mi primera vez.

Lantis me conduce despacio hasta la cama, tumbándome ahí. Desliza su lengua por mi obligo y va en dirección arriba, entre lamiendo, entre mordisqueando. No quiero dejar de mirarlo, pero sus caricias me están haciendo ponerme loca y cierro los ojos de vez en cuando, cuando mi cuerpo se estremece. Entonces lo miro, y sus ojos entre azules y grises me miran con deseo.

Se desabrocha los pantalones, quitándoselos con toda la calma del mundo y sin apartar su mirada de mí. Me agarra los tobillos y me separa las piernas, avanzando y quedándose suspendido encima de mí y va a por mis pechos, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que con el resto de mi cuerpo. Me retuerzo de ganas y él lo nota.

Yo creí que estaría miedosa, siempre me imaginé que mi primera vez sería algo muy lento y muy cursi. No cabe duda que nada pasa como uno se lo imagina. Porque ésto no es lento, pero sí es romántico. Todo lo es, porque yo lo amo y él a mí. Y eso es lo único que me importa.

—Hermosa —suspira, como admirado. ¿Yo hermosa?

—Te amo, Lantis —jadeo, porque no sé qué más decir.

Él se da cuenta de mi humedad y eso parece encenderlo, porque en breve, tras darme un beso que parece prepararme para lo que viene, lo siento dentro de mí en un embiste que me hace gritar de modo ahogado. Un pellizco extraño me tironea desde dentro y me duele, pero tampoco es una sensación horrible. Él se detiene, me vuelve a besar y me sonríe. También le cuesta respirar, como si se estuviera conteniendo mucho.

Yo me agarro de sus brazos y asiento, como si le dijera que todo está bien. Me siento tan llena por dentro que no puedo ni moverme, pero el aclimate no dura mucho. Cuando vuelve a moverse acompasadamente, ya no puedo dejar de gemir y de moverme también, como si su cuerpo estuviera sincronizado con el mío. Toda yo lo acepta, y quiero que siga.

Y se lo digo.

De pronto, me siento como cuando estoy dentro de Rayearth. Toda yo soy fuego, me siento poderosa y surreal. El tiempo pierde su orden a medida que él entra y sale de mí, también haciendo sonidos que demuestran que disfruta. Tiemblo, me arqueo, sudo... y todo con él. No sabía que ésto podría ser así, no puedo pensar. Sólo siento placer. Un placer demencial que en un momento, se vuelve insoportable.

Me pongo rígida, las piernas se me entumecen y Lantis me embiste con más fuerza, haciendo que toda yo me deshaga de gusto. Él también lo hace, se queda inmóvil y siento como si se vaciara dentro de mí. La sensación de estar llena es aún mejor.

Cuando me vuelve a hablar, me pregunta si estoy bien. Me dice que me quiere. Yo no respondo nada, estoy agotada y dolorida, pero no en un mal sentido... sólo quiero dormirme en sus brazos.

Entre sus susurros cariñosos, me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

No hay mucho que agregar, 7u7. Salvo lo obvio, ja, ja! Les gustó? No soy experta en lemons, pero pidieron mucho algo de Hikaru y Lantis, espero les guste. Es breve, porque la historia no es sólo sobre ellos y además es un extra, no un capítulo. se me antojó escribir algo en primera persona. Fue divertido meterme en la mente de Hikaru.

Pero la segunda buena noticia es que ya pueden ir a la flechita de la derecha y leer el último capítulo. No dejen de avisarme qué les pareció. :)

Besos cachondos (xD)

Kay


	10. Nueva vida

****.****

 ** **"**** ** **Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"****

 ** **(All I Want for Christmas is You)****

por: Kay CherryBlossom **  
** **.**

 **9\. Nueva vida**

 **.**

.

 ** _Planta alta_ _del castill_ _o, ala este_**

El grito que Umi pegó al despertar casi hace que se rompan todos los ventanales del castillo. Los pájaros volaron asustados de los árboles y más de una persona se despertó pensando que había un terremoto.

Quizá a cualquiera le parecerá una exageración, pero cuando Umi vio semejante hombre tendido a su lado entró en pánico.

Mokona fue la que saltó y en su defensa impidió que Umi le cortara la cabeza, pero aún así Umi logró sacarla volando por los aires de un almohadazo y después se fue contra aquél pervertido que había osado meterse en su cama. ¡Iba a matarlo!

Luego de darle varias veces con la almohada y gritar socorro como desquiciada, Mokona le saltó hacia la cara haciendo que se cayera de la cama, dándose fuertemente en el trasero. Umi se sobó y preguntó adolorida:

—Mokona, ¿dónde está Clef? ¡¿Quién es éseeee?!

—Pupupuuuuu...

El muchacho semidormido se incorporó tallándose los ojos:

—Yo soy Clef, Umi... tranquilízate.

Umi le miró de modo ofensivo, casi gruñéndole.

—¡Claro que tú no eres Clef! ¡Él es chiquito y tú mides mucho más que yo! Y... y...

—Soy yo, durante la noche mi cuerpo cam... ¡ya basta! —Umi comenzó a atacarlo otra vez, haciendo que se bañaran en una nube de plumas por desgarrar las almohadas en la batalla. Madoushi Clef tomó su báculo a modo de emergencia y atestó un fuerte ¡PAF! sobre su cabellera azul ya de por sí bastante despeinada.

—¡Que te calmes, te dije! —la reprendió.

Umi después de recuperarse del coscorrón, abrió sus ojos llorosos.

—Eres él sin duda... —admitió de mala gana, y luego se acercó para mirarlo con detenimiento. Tenía los mismos ojos y el cabello del mismo color, claro que era él — pero¿por qué creciste?

Clef tosió discretamente y le contó únicamente la parte de la historia de su maestro y su relación con el Pilar, omitiendo la parte sobre la verdadera razón de la rotura del hechizo y sobre la original Presea.

Umi, que siempre era muy suspicaz, no tardó en empezar a ametrallarlo con preguntas.

—¿Y por qué Zagato no era un niño si era tan cercano a la princesa Emeraude?

—Yo confié en él y le permití permanecer como un hombre.

—Um... —murmuró Umi arqueando escéptica una ceja. La realidad es que ésa era una mentira piadosa. Cuando Clef intentó administrarle el hechizo a Zagato no funcionó. Mucho tiempo después, Madoushi Clef comprendió que muy posiblemente él ya estaba enamorado de Emeraude antes de conocerla formalmente. Quizá le había visto en el pueblo o a escondidas.

Luego de éso, Umi no pudo evitar comérselo con los ojos. No había rastro del niño lindo que solía ser, ahora claramente pareciera que rondaba los facciones eran más cuadradas, su cuerpo estaba contorneado por músculos tonificados y su mirada era más intensa y expresiva que antes. Se sonrojó violentamente, pues no estaba habituada a charlar en la cama con alguien con ésa apariencia tan adulta y... ejem, desarrollada. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio.

Fue Mokona la que, como siempre, irrumpió con su escándalo.

—¡PUPUPUUUUU!

—¡¿Qué quieres ahora, mugroso peluche?!

—Dice que hoy es Navidad —tradujo Clef.

—¡Es cierto! —se alegró Umi sonriéndole al muchacho —. Feliz Navidad, Madoushi Clef.

—Feliz Navidad, Umi...

Fueron cuatro campanadas las que anunciaron la hora del desayuno. A final de cuentas, la noche no había sido tan terrorífica. Umi sentía la cabeza rara, como pesada, y a pesar del evidente rechazo de Madoushi Clef, algo dentro de ella le hacía sentirse feliz y reconfortada. Era una sensación muy extraña, como si quisiera realmente estar enfadada o triste por él pero no podía, aunque no entendía la razón. Era como si su corazón, en el fondo, hubiera recibido lo que ella había esperado siempre...

.

.

 ** _Gran comedor del castillo, planta baja_**

Lafraga no dejaba de rumiar maldiciones. Tenía muchísimos motivos para sentirse con un humor de perros. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, soportando a ése repulsivo escuerzo en el que había sido convertida su esposa en castigo por meter las narices donde no debía.

Dicha rana no dejaba de saltar por toda la mesa, por cierto, causando diferentes reacciones en varios de los presentes. Unos le tenían lástima o asco, otros simplemente se limitaban a mirar la escena con frialdad.

—¡Ya deja de saltar! —le gritó el comandante del ejército imperial de Cephiro dando con un puño en la mesa, haciendo que prácticamente la vajilla tintineara —. ¡Esto es tu culpa por tratar de involucrarte en problemas ajenos!

—Croack_croack_ croack —se defendía Caldina con sus ojos saltones llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Qué pareja tan singular! —se mofó Gneiss apoyándose sobre una mano.

Hikaru, la persona más compasiva probablemente de toda ésa dimensión, la tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza.

—Pobre Caldina...sólo intentaba ayudar —le consoló acariciándola, mientras la rana se frotaba contra ella muy agradecida.

Y es que a pesar de su forma animal, Caldina podía ver y escuchar normalmente. La incomprensión y rechazo de Lafraga, sumado a los problemas que había tenido por su apariencia era el peor castigo que podría recibir una de las mujeres más atractivas y deseables de Cephiro. Unos niños habían intentado lanzarle piedras en el jardín, unos pájaros de rapiña la habían perseguido para comérsela, y lo peor de todo: sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía, se comió varias moscas porque se moría de hambre.

Era sencillamente la peor de las maldiciones, y Madoushi Clef lo sabía perfectamente. Su conversión no fue cosa aleatoria, lo había hecho con toda la alevosía del mundo para herir su ego.

—¿Y ustedes qué tal la pasaron? —se dirigió Gneiss hacia la pelirroja, refiriéndose a la cena que había compartido con Lantis.

A Hikaru se le puso el color del rostro idéntico al de su pelo y comenzó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido. A Lantis no se le movió ni un pelo, pero desvió los ojos hacia su café, tomándolo de modo casual y distante. Gneiss esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya veo, ya veo...

Umi y Madoushi Clef entraron en el comedor para ése momento, y dieron los buenos días mientras tomaban asiento. Gneiss los miró y sonrió mucho más ampliamente. Esa mujer estaba el día de hoy en su salsa. ¡Todo había salido muy bien, al parecer!

Como todos tenían una cara que parecía un poema, Madoushi Clef rectificó su explicación sobre sus cambios físicos, mientras Umi seguía babeando por él sobre su tostada y Gneiss de vez en cuando soltaba un "¡Ja!" muy sarcástico en ciertos comentarios que parecían carentes de información.

Aún así, nadie cuestionó la explicación del mago supremo. Finalmente no es como si a alguien le importara particularmente cómo lucía.

Madoushi Clef ignoró los incesantes _croaks_ que se emitían alrededor de él, hasta que fue imposible ignorarla porque prácticamente se trepó en su mano impidiéndole que comiese su tortilla de huevos.

—No voy a romper el hechizo Caldina —le espetó girando el rostro de modo obcecado —. No me fastidies.

—¡¿Pero qué no terminaba en doce horas?! —gimió Lafraga desde su lugar, palideciendo de pronto.

—No.

Elcomendante enfureció y por poco parte la mesa de un golpe.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que pasaré el resto de mi vida compartiendo lecho con éste... asqueroso y repugnante bicho?!

—¡Lafraga, no hables así de Caldina! —le suplicó Hikaru con voz chillona y la puso en su falda como si la quisiese protegerde su maldad—. ¡Ella tiene sentimientos!

—Lafraga tiene razón, yo no soportaría dormir con una rana aunque fuese el amor de mi vida —repuso Umi despectivamente.

—¡El amor no es una cuestión física, Umi! —le sermoneó Hikaru.

—¡Pero es importante! —refutó.

En realidad era muy difícil pensar racionalmente después de mirar el cambio de Madoushi Clef.

—¡Pero no lo _más_ importante!

—¿De qué vas, Doctora Corazón?

—De todas formas —las calló Lafraga con su potente voz de trueno y tratando de contenerse lo mejor que podía y dirigiéndose hacia el mago —. Necesito que reviertas el hechizo, yo no he hecho nada y no tendría por qué pagar éstas consecuencias... ¡sé razonable!

Madoushi Clef suspiró. Obviamente Lafraga tenía razón, y además le parecía que Caldina había aprendido la lección.

—Está bien —accedió, y tras un ¡POF! y ser envuelta en un humo colorido, Caldina volvió a la normalidad y aplastó a Hikaru con todo su peso sobre ella. Ambas cayeron al suelo graciosamente de la silla.

—¡Lo siento, querida! —replicó Caldina con una mano en la cabeza. Enseguida se fijó en Madoushi Clef y se lanzó hacia él con ferocidad, manoteando y gritando histéricamente:

—¡Madoushi Cleeeeef! ¡¿Cómo pudisteee?! ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de humillarme así! —El chico de pelo violeta se limitó a parpadear sorprendido. No le tenía miedo, en absoluto, pero era algo agobiante que semejante mujer agitara sus brazos a un palmo de su rostro y sacudiera todas sus curvas y le aturdiera con su voz aguda —. ¡¿Eres consciente que Lafraga ya no volverá a mirarme de la misma forma?! ¡Yo tenía planeada una velada romántica y tú lo echaste todo a perder, y pasé por un montón de calamidades! ¡Aaaggggr!

Umi intervino con el ceño fruncido:

—No tienes por qué reprocharle nada —le defendió molesta —. ¡Eres tú la que no tenía ningún derecho a encadenarnos! Todo fue consecuencia por meterte donde no te llaman.

—¡Pero yo sólo seguí una orden de Gneiss!

—¡¿O sea que si la anciana demente te dice que te tires de un puente ahí vas de cabezona...?!

—¡Umi! —le advirtió Clef, y antes de que otro bastonazo le llegase a la cabeza, Umi se calló instantáneamente. Parecía un buen sedante para ella.

Gneiss en vez de ofenderse, se echó a reír.

—Yo no tengo influencia en ninguna de éstas personas, niña. Pero si lo que quieres es que te aclare por qué me tomo tantas libertades para hacer lo que hice, puedo contártelo si quieres...

.

.

 ** _Planta alta_ _del castill_ _o, ala_ _oeste_**

Fuu se estiró largamente sobre la cama y miró a ése muchacho despeinado que dormía despatarrado cómodamente a su lado. Sonrió.

—Ferio, despierta... —lo sacudió suavemente.

Un ronquido fue su única respuesta. A Fuu le salió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

—Ferio... vamos, tenemos que bajar al comedor.

Ferio roncó más fuerte, se acomodó un poco la almohada sin abrir ni un ojo y siguió perdido en su mundo de sueños.

Fuu intentó de todo. Hacerle cosquillas, zarandearlo, decirle que tropas extranjeras estaban invadiendo Cephiro y finalmente taparle la nariz. Nada funcionó. No tuvo de otra que vaciarle el agua que hasta hace un momento, tenía unas flores amarillas. Ferio se levantó de sopetón.

—¿Qué?¿cómo?¿cuándo?

Fuu se echó a reír.

—Buenos días Bello Durmiente. Hay que bajar a desayunar —le dijo de modo cariñoso. Ferio estaba tan somnoliento que ni coordinó lo que le dijo la chica.

—¿Qué hora es...? —murmuró cerrándosele los ojos.

—Alrededor de las nueve.

Su rostro se tornó en horror.

—¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡Fuu, yo no me levanto antes del mediodía, cómo puedes ser tan cruel!

—¿Y tú como puedes ser tan haragán? Que seas el príncipe de Cephiro no implica que seas tan irresponsableFerio, es al revés.

—Pues a mí no me importa...—balbuceó bostezando, y se volvió a acomodar. Fuu le tocó el hombro.

—Ferio... Ferio ¿me oyes? ¡Ferio!

Y empezó a roncar otra vez.

—¡Eres imposible! —se quejó levantándose enfadada. Luego sonrió para sí misma. No podía molestarse con Ferio cuando se veía tan tierno durmiendo. Lo tapó con la frazada y decidió irse a comer sola.

.

.

 ** _Gran comedor del castillo, planta baja_**

—¿Que quéeeee? —gritó Umi perpleja. Hikaru estaba igual, pero por obvias razones no se perturbó tanto como su amiga.

Fuu entró tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero sintió las miradas de todos y decidió hacer una ligera reverencia.

—Buenos días...¿pasa algo? Los noto algo exaltados.

—¡Para nada, querida, siéntate! —le dijo la anciana de modo apremiante —. Sólo estaba contándoles a tus amigas de dónde conozco a Madoushi Clef.

—¿Ah, sí?

Hikaru se dirigió a la joven rubia.

—Fuu, ¿puedes creer que ésta mujer fue la niñera de Madoushi Clef?

—Vaya, qué interesante —respondió cortés, picando la fruta de su plato.

A Umi le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

—No te ves muy sorprendida...¿qué no sabes lo que significa?

—Pues no, ¿qué?

—¡Que es muchísimo más grande que él! ¡Tal vez siglos y siglos... o milenios!

A Madoushi Clef no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario, pero estaba tan abochornado por la confesión de Gneiss que ni siquiera la reprendió.

—Era un bebé muy hermoso —murmuró con voz soñadora la mujer. A Umi le dieron escalofríos. Además, tampoco le parecía precisamente algo muy impresionante para cualquiera de las posibilidades. ¡Ella pensaba que de menos era alguna hechicera poderosa, una diplomática entre planetas, algo menos que una simple nana!

Luego reflexionó un poco más, recordando lo que él le había dicho sobre la separación con sus padres. Obviamente debía haber tenido una infancia muy solitaria, y la veía como una figura maternal. Y como buena madre, quería emparejarlo lo antes posible.

Umi sacudió la cabeza prometiéndose que debía de hoy en adelante, dejar de retar a la anciana que ahora era una potencial suegra (al menos en sus fantasías), por muy estrafalaria o impertinente que fuera.

—¿Y dónde está Ferio, Fuu? —preguntó Clef. Le urgía que el tema se desviara de inmediato.

—No se levantó —explicó Fuu algo ruborizada —. Yo... eh... le llamé a su puerta, pero no atendió —inventó rápido.

Madoushi Clef suspiró.

—Hay que traerlo arrastrando siempre... —le dijo Lafraga a Fuu, que era quien estaba a su lado —. Quizá ahora que te instales permanentemente aquí, puedas quitarle ésas mañas. A nadie nos hace caso...

Las tres Guerreras Mágicas no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas tensas.

—Bueno... —empezó Hikaru nerviosamente —. En realidad no hemos decidido si nos quedaremos...

—¿Qué quieren decir? —intervino Caldina confundida.

—Es que... —Hikaru intercambió una mirada intensa e íntima con Lantis, pero no fue agradable. Ninguna había hablado directamente con ellos del tema y en ésta situación no sabía qué responder. Fuu estaba igual de callada, y Umi, la única que probablemente no lamentaría marcharse sin remordimientos, fue la que habló por las tres:

—Nuestra familia y nuestra vida está allá, en el mundo místico. A todos los queremos mucho, de veras que sí, pero no podríamos renunciar tan fácil a ésa vida... espero que nos comprendan.

El gran comedor se llenó de un silencio abrumador y lúgubre. Umi miró inmediatamente a Madoushi Clef, que era el que solía tener una respuesta para cada pregunta, por muy complicada que fuese.

—¿Qué ocurre...?

A él le costó trabajo decirlo, pero entendió que era su deber, así que lo hizo de modo claro y firme:

—Ustedes ya no pueden regresar a su mundo. La puerta que permitía el paso de una dimensión a otra en teoría desapareció cuando también lo hicieron los Mashin.

—¿Cómo dices? —gimió Fuu, blanca como la cera —. ¿Yano podremos volver... _nunca_?

—No volveré a ver a mis hermanos... —murmuró Hikaru como ida. Estaba al borde del llanto. Lantis se levantó y puso una mano en su hombro, pero la chica ni lo notó.

Fuu sí se tapó la cara con las manos. Estaba verdaderamente desconsolada. Umi no, no estaba triste. Estaba furiosa. ¿Había arriesgado su vida, sus sueños y obligaciones en Tokio por un hombre que al final, no sentía nada por ella? ¿Iba a quedarse ahí para siempre? ¡No podía aceptarlo!

—Lo siento, niñas —dijo Madoushi Clef con gran pesar —. Me parece que lo que hicieron fue un fenómeno muy extraño, una especie de abertura inusual, pude sentir como los elementos se trastocaron en Cephiro cuando llegaron ustedes. Fue un riesgo peligrosísimo, puesto que ésa puerta dimensional también es parte del equilibrio de los mundos, y al perturbar el tiempo y el espacio, pudieron quedarse atrapadas en el infinito para siempre, o algo peor... lo que ocurrió no me lo explico realmente, pero estoy seguro que no pueden usar el mismo método por el que vinieron.

—¿Con nuestra voluntad no es suficiente? —preguntó Umi de modo brusco.

—Si sirviera, me temo que no estarían siquiera preguntándome ésto... ya estarían en sus casas.

Umi apretó las manos en puños. No podía ser...no podía quedarse en Cephiro. ¡No quería!

Se puso de pie y salió a zancadas del gran comedor. Caldina se levantó también, pero Madoushi Clef le detuvo levantando una mano.

—No, déjala.

—Pero...

—Acaba de enterarse que no volverá a ver a sus seres queridos. Necesita estar sola.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Clef desvió los ojos hacia la mesa y no respondió que la conocía bien.

—Si lo que quieres es ayudar, será mejor que vayas a despertar a Ferio. Fuu lo necesita... estaré en la biblioteca todo el día, no quiero que nadie me moleste, ¿está claro?

Lantis sólo le asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras Hikaru seguía sollozando en su hombro.

.

.

 ** _Salón del Trono, castillo temporal de Cephiro_**

Un día por la mañana, las tres jovencitas solas decidieron ir a caminar a unos campos preciosos, lejos de las aldeas y el castillo para despejarse. Todo el césped era de un verde tierno y estaba cubierto de millones de flores silvestres. El cielo era de un azul perfecto y el lago cristalino relumbraba con los destellos que el sol reflejaba en él. Cephiro era un paraíso todos los días, no existían las estaciones del año ni tampoco la contaminación. Ningún animal sufría, las plantas no morían, la gente vivía en paz... era un mundo idílico para cualquiera, y contrariamente, ninguna podía aceptar que por mucho que estuvieran enamoradas y deslumbradas por su magia y belleza, aquel no era su hogar y probablemente nunca lo sería.

Las tres pasaron tres días terribles después de la revelación de Madoushi Clef. Fuu casi no comía y se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, aunque Ferio, Presea o Caldina la visitaban de tanto en tanto para ver si necesitaba algo. Hikaru se refugió como siempre en las criaturas fantásticas y amigables que encontraba. Desafortunadamente, todos le recordaban a su perro Hikari, y terminaba llorando a escondidas, porque no quería preocupar a Lantis. Umi estaba resentida y molesta. Murmuraba a los cielos y al viento una y otra vez que quería volver a Tokio, lo deseaba tanto que una vez se hizo daño con las manos al pegar a una gran roca que estaba por ahí. Una vez soñó que despertaba en su casa, que iba al instituto y jugaba esgrima. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que seguía en Cephiro y se echó a llorar. Todo fue muy triste. Irónico en comparación hasta hace días, cuando lo que deseaban era justamente lo contrario.

Para el cuarto día, luego que volvieron del paseo menos angustiadas pero sin rastro de alegría, Depar les interceptó en la entrada y les comunicó que Madoushi Clef necesitaba hablar con ellas urgentemente.

Las tres niñas entraron cabizbajas, y esperaron lo que sea que Clef tuviera que decirles.

—Sé que han estado muy confundidas, no saben lo mucho que lamento verlas así, Guerreras Mágicas —empezó el mago. No había nadie con ellos, salvo Mokona —. Estos días he tratado de investigar en los libros más antiguos alguna forma de resolver ésto, y encontré un hechizo que quizá podría funcionar. Sólo pueden realizarlo los madoushi en turno. Según las escrituras más antiguas, sólo se ha utilizado dos veces en toda la historia de Cephiro...

Esto captó la atención de las chicas, que lo miraron expectantes y esperanzadas.

—Explícanos el hechizo, por favor —urgió Umi. Claramente era la que más deseaba volver. Clef desvió sus ojos hacia el piso.

—Antes de éso, deben saber que es un conjuro muy complicado y peligroso, no conozco con exactitud cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de aplicarlo. Aunque pudiera formar un grieta en la puerta interdimensional para que ustedes la atravesaran, podría desestabilizar este mundo y el suyo... debería cerrarla de inmediato.

Madoushi Clef omitió los detalles de los riesgos del conjuro. Sabía que en el peor de los casos si no se concentraba lo suficiente o sus poderes no daban para más, Cephiro podría incluso ser absorbido por un agujero negro, sin mencionar que la persona que lo había aplicado, en ése entonces su anterior maestro, había muerto por realizarlo. Sabía que lo mismo iba a ocurrirle a él, pero si podía hacer feliz a... _felices_ a las Guerreras que tanto lo habían ayudado y a su mundo, estaría dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Fue Fuu, la más brillante de las tres chicas quien entendió perfectamente lo que el mago quería decir.

—Si nos vamos, esta vez no podremos volver jamás —resolvió. La peliazul y la pelirroja miraron a su amiga anonadadas —. Eso es lo que quieres decir, ¿verdad?

Clef asintió.

—Tal vez sería más fácil si ustedes pudieran... ajustarse a su nueva realidad —sugirió Madoushi Clef suavemente —. Cephiro estaría honrado de acogerlas...

Fuu y Hikaru cerraron los ojos con mortificación, pero Umi no dudó en su respuesta:

—No, yo no puedo quedarme. Mis padres, mis sueños y todo lo que me importa está en Tokio.

El mago asintió aunque procuró no mirarla detenidamente, Fuu y Hikaru estuvieron de acuerdo con Umi.

—Yo tampoco podría dejar a mi familia... —murmuró Fuu.

—Ustedes tienen la última palabra —informó Clef —. Sin embargo, por mucho que les cueste tomar la decisión, deben estar conscientes que no puedo asegurar que el conjuro funcione. Necesitaré de sus corazones y tienen que estar completamente convencidas de su deseo de volver, porque si hay un mínimo de duda no funcionará y no podré aplicarlo nuevamente... ¿está claro?

Las tres asintieron con convicción. No obstante, sus seres queridos, que tanto habían esperado para verlas nuevamente, no reaccionaron bien ante ésto.

Ferio dialogó, suplicó y se humilló de todas las formas posibles para convencer a Fuu de que se quedara. Juró que jamás habría otra digna que ocuparía su lugar, no podía aceptar como su reina a otra que no fuera ella. Sin embargo, Fuu no cambió de parecer. Le partió el corazón verlo así, pero no tuvo más que sostener su palabra. La despedida sería dura, pero el tiempo curaría las heridas de ambos.

Hikaru lloró a moco tendido, se disculpó miles de veces con Lantis... pero el espadachín le dijo que lo mejor era que se marchara, él no quería ser el responsable de que se separara de sus seres queridos. Por lo menos, atesoraría para siempre ésa noche especial que habían pasado juntos. Y para Hikaru,ese momento siempre sería de él, el verdadero amor de su vida.

El día llegó. Todos se reunieron en el salón del trono al atardecer, y parecían que estaban de luto en vez de despidiendo a unas viejas amigas. Ellas no habían querido una fiesta ni nada, les dolía en el alma irse de Cephiro, y esta vez con la aseveración de que sería para siempre. Eso era muy duro de afrontar.

—Umi —le llamó Ascoto antes que Madoushi Clef les pidiera que se acercaran para iniciar el encantamiento —. Por favor, quédate.

—Ascoto... perdóname, no puedo —se resistió.

—Por favor, por favor quédate —insistió el muchacho tomando tímidamente su mano —. Si te quedas, yo haría todo para hacerte feliz. Te lo juro.

Umi se sonrojó y abrió mucho sus ojos aguamarina. Se mordió el labio inferior con remordimiento cuando dijo:

—Perdóname, Ascoto... eres un chico extraordinario y encontrarás a una mujer que te quiera mucho, lo sé. Pero... ésa mujer no soy yo. Lo siento de verdad.

Ascoto agachó tanto la cabeza que no se le veía el rostro. Al cabo de unos minutos, sólo dijo con un hilo de voz:

—Comprendo... espero que seas feliz con tu familia.

Unos metros más atrás, Hikaru no quería soltar a Lantis. No soportaba ver sus ojos, pues aunque él jamás lloraría ni haría teatros como Ferio, sus ojos traslucían un dolor indescriptible. Hikaru apenas podía soportarlo, pero se obligó a permanecer segura de su decisión.

—Te amo, Lantis... no te voy a olvidar jamás.

—Lo sé —dijo él sonriendo levemente.

—Y no lo olvides, si encuentras a otra chica que te guste, debes casarte con ella.

Lantis suspiró.

—Ya hablamos de éso...

—¡Pero no quiero que te sientas solo!

—No lo estaré. Tengo a mi maestro y a mis amigos... —le dijo Lantis —. Pero no quiero estar con ninguna otra mujer, Hikaru. No puedo prometerte éso.

A Hikaru se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Lantis era muy necio, y ella también. No tenían remedio. Probablemente ambos vivirían de los recuerdos, apartados en mundos diferentes.

Lantis se arrodilló y Hikaru se le colgó del cuello. Al fondo del salón, había otra pareja silenciosa y deprimente.

—Sé que serás un excelente rey —le dijo Fuu a Ferio tomándolo de las manos —. Por favor, no defraudes a Madoushi Clef, sé que él te quiere mucho.

—Fuu... —musitó con voz estrangulada —. Por favor...

—No, Ferio, por favor, ya no me pidas que me quede —suplicó Fuu limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano —. Sólo espero que me perdones. Sufriste tanto por mi culpa y ahora te vuelvo a dejar...

Ferio sonrió melancólico.

—No me importa, pasé momentos felices contigo y no me arrepiento de nada... si me juras que serás feliz entonces te dejaré marchar.

—Te lo prometo.

—¿En serio quieres irte? —preguntó por última vez.

Ella simplemente asintió. El príncipe la besó con fiereza, quería que su último beso fuera memorable y apasionado. No le importó quién estuviera mirándolos, y ésta vez Fuu no lo apartó ni se cohibió. También quería guardar en su memoria el sabor y el calor de los labios de su amado, que sería el primero, y posiblemente el único.

Madoushi Clef miraba impasible la escena de despedidas. Fue Gneiss quien se acercó hasta él y le espetó con severidad:

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer ésto?

—Sí.

—Estás siendo muy negligente, Madoushi Clef. Igual que tu maestro Sartrav. Y ya sabes como terminó.

—Lo apreciabas mucho, ¿verdad? —desvió Clef la conversación.

—Claro, como te aprecio a ti —le sonrió, dándole por su lado. Sabía como era él con los asuntos del deber y el sentimentalismo, así que se abstuvo de sermonearlo, pero sí agregó algo de vital importancia —. ¿Quieres que les diga algo cuando... cuando tú... ?

Él sólo sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no tiene caso causarles más dolor.

—Pero no dejas ningún sucesor, tampoco un verdadero líder en Cephiro... Ferio ni siquiera ha terminado su educación y ni se ha casado...¡todo será un caos!

—Estoy seguro de que Lantis hará un buen trabajo, confío en él.

—Pero es injusto que además de perder a las niñas del mundo místico te perdamos a ti, ¿no lo entiendes? —increpó Gneiss, tratando de que recapacitara y empezando a desesperarse.

—Lo siento, pero no veo otra forma...

—¿Y Umi? Yo sé lo que sientes, ¿por qué...?

—Porque no es justo que se ate a un mundo que no es suyo por un amorío juvenil, ¿no lo entiendes, Gneiss? ¿Y qué tal si se arrepiente? ¿Viste como se puso cuando supo que no volvería a ver a sus padres? Umi es una niña aún en muchos sentidos, no puedo retenerlaen Cephiro, no es lo que ella quiere en realidad.

Gneiss farfulló un montón de maldiciones.

—Cometes un error, chico. ¡Un grave error!

Madoushi Clef sonrió.

—Ayuda a Ferio en todo lo que puedas, ¿sí? No le dejes solo —pidió con suavidad. La mujer asintió, aunque ya estaba derramando gruesas lágrimas por su rostro arrugado y cetrino. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían exactamente lo que sucedía, y lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Una vez terminadas las despedidas, Madoushi Clef se puso de pie y le pidió a las Guerreras Mágicas que se colocaran delante suyo. De sus manos se fue formando una esfera de luz que, poco a poco empezó a proyectar una imagen del negro e infinito espacio sideral.

—Todos los dioses ancestrales, espíritus y guardianes de las estrellas se encuentran mirando hacia aquí...

Hikaru fijó sus ojos en Lantis, Fuu en Ferio y Umi prefirió cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Una ráfaga de viento las envolvió, sacando chispas y haciendo que toda la tierra temblara. La energía que se había acumulado era impresionante, tanto que sus amigos tuvieron que apartarse del grupo y cubrirse como podían. Madoushi Clef recitó claramente mientras su báculo brillaba intensamente:

—Seres mágicos que vagan por los recónditos de ésta dimensión, Fatum, dios del destino, y ustedes, Windam, Celes, Rayearth, seres poderosos y omnipotentes cuyas almas permanecen aún en esencia en alguna parte del universo... Yo invoco su presencia para que ayuden a llevar de regreso a su mundo a sus tres hijas elegidas y que cuidaron en vida. Este llamado será el último: permitan que regresen por aquella ruta que han venido, en su infinita bondad y sed de justicia, escuchen la última plegaria que mi corazón, unido al de ellas, les pide cumplir...

Pasaron segundos incalculables, y entonces, una luz cegadora iluminó todo el salón, la tierra retumbó con un rugido ensordecedor y la imagen traslúcida de los tres Mashin apareció detrás de ellas. Había sucedido, iban a volver a casa.

Las chicas oyeron las voces guturales de sus antiguos guardianes llamarlas por sus nombres, y después, sintieron como su cuerpo se desvanecía y como poco a poco las figuras doradas que adornaban las paredes del castillo desaparecían, y eran sustituidas por vitrales y gente vestida común y corriente, tomando helados y charlando en los cafés. Incluso ahí divisaron perfectamente el mirador.

Pero entonces la imagen se deformó, y un grito desgarrador de Hikaru hizo que todo estallara, y las tres jóvenes cayeron con dureza sobre la alfombra. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Hikaru fue la primera en levantarse como pudo, y se lanzó a los brazos de Lantis, quien la atrapó con agilidad.

—¡No puedo, no quiero irme! —chilló desesperada entre hipidos —. ¡No puedo dejarte otra vez Lantis, no quiero!

Umi y Fuu se miraron mareadas y confundidas. Estaban seguras de haber pisado la Torre de Tokio, ¿pero por qué seguían en Cephiro?

Ferio ayudó a Fuu a incorporarse. Se miraron incómodos unos momentos, pero después Ferio le levantó el mentón.

—¿Quieres ser mi esposa, Fuu?

La Guerrera del Viento asintió, sonriendo con ternura. Sin importar lo improvisado de la situación, Ferio sacó una ostentosa sortija con zafiros y lo colocó en su dedo anular, ante la mirada estupefacta de Fuu. No podía creer que se convertiría en la reina de Cephiro y que se mudaría al Palacio de Cristal, que formaría una familia con él... necesitaba tiempo para procesar tantas cosas.

Caldina se puso a dar brincos feliz, abrazando a Ascoto hasta asfixiarlo y después a Presea. ¡Sus niñas preciosas se quedarían en Cephiro!

Madoushi Clef apenas alcanzó a sostenerse en pie, así que Lafraga corrió a ayudarle. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo necesito sentarme un minuto —jadeó.

Gneiss sonrió feliz. Sin darse cuenta, las Guerreras Mágicas lo habían salvado y también a Cephiro. Vio a Umi salir a zancadas de la habitación, y la siguió.

Umi estaba muy mal. Se sentía desdichada y sola, y defraudada también. ¿Qué caso tenía quedarse en Cephiro? Quería a sus amigos, incluso al peluche, pero su posición era muy diferente a la de sus amigas. Ella no tenía a nadie especial...

—¡Hey, niña! —le llamó Gneiss, mientras Umi admiraba el paisaje por el balcón con el ceño fruncido—. Parece que el hechizo no funcionó. La invocación resultó fallida.

Umi gruñó en respuesta.

—Al parecer ninguna de ustedes quería irse tanto como decían...¿eh?

—Yo sí —reiteró Umi —. Yo quería hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres, darles lo que ellos me dieron a mí. No quería dejarlos solos...

—¿Y no te arrepentiste en el último segundo?

—Claro que no.

Gneiss sacó una carcajada incrédula.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Si no hubieras tenido remordimientos ahora estarías en tu mundo! —Umi se ruborizó y giró el rostro para no enfrentarla —. El hechizo de teletransportación es personal, que una hubiese decidido quedarse no debía afectar a las demás, para eso se pidió la ayuda de los tres Mashin.

Umi le miró sorprendida, pero luego giró la cara otra vez. Al final, daba lo mismo por qué se hubiera quedado. Seguía sintiéndose pésimo.

—¿Y qué más da? —murmuró repitiendo su pensamiento —. Yo no tengo un novio que me quiera como a ellas...

—Umi, si te quedaste es porque no has perdido las esperanzas, y yo no quiero que ése aguafiestas de Clef esté solo toda su vida.

—Pero...

—Déjame que te cuente un secreto... —le dijo Gneiss indicándole con la mano para que se acercara —. ¿Sabes por qué creció?

.

.

 ** _Gran comedor del_ _castillo_**

De ser un día funesto y deprimente, volvió a pasar a ser uno de fiesta y dicha en unas cuantas horas. Caldina estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad, de saber que tendría que empezar a confeccionar el vestido de novia de Fuu y los de los demás para la boda. Así que en un pis pas decoró con magia el comedor con flores y lazos colgantes para festejar que se quedarían permanentemente las Guerreras en Cephiro. Lantis y Hikaru al fin estarían juntos y era lo justo, pues cuando se conocieron apenas pudieron compartir algo más que duras batallas y dudas dolorosas sobre sus sentimientos. Ascoto, muy tímidamente, invitó a Umi a que visitara de vez en cuando a sus amigos en el bosque, y le confesó que seguiría su consejo y trataría de arreglar las cosas con Madoushi Clef, pues realmente quería volver a ser su alumno.

Ferio y Fuu estaban muy solicitados en el castillo, recibían felicitaciones de a montón de parte de los sirvientes y cortesanos, y aunque la chica rubia estaba bastante agobiada y no acababa de creerse lo que estaba pasando, estaba muy satisfecha con su decisión. No importaba lo muy sensata y racional que pudiera ser, su corazón había hablado y sabía que no sería feliz si le llevaba la contraria. Así que se propuso tratar de ser la mejor esposa para Ferio, y ayudarlo a gobernar Cephiro.

Umi descargó como pudo sus nervios con Mokona hasta que se puso azul, luego la soltó y decidida, preguntó a Lafraga por el paradero de Madoushi Clef y fue a verlo. Él aún se sentía algo indispuesto y había pedido que lo dejasen solo un rato, pero a Umi no le importó. Las palabras de Gneiss habían marcado una diferencia abismal entre lo que creía antes, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente. No ahora que había sacrificado su vida en Tokio para quedarse con él.

Tocó respetuosamente la puerta de la biblioteca y cuando escuchó su permiso, entró. Él estaba recargado en una alta silla junto a la ventana. Se le veía pálido, pero sonrió cuando la vio entrar a pasos lentos.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Umi por cortesía.

—Estaré bien, ¿ya estás más tranquila?

Umi evadió la pregunta.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo muy seria acercándose. Clef frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañado por lo directo —. Gneiss me contó sobre el hechizo de crecimiento, Clef. ¿Es verdad?

El mago suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Gneiss no debió contarte algo que no le correspondía...

—Y bien, ¿es verdad o no? —exigió Umi mirándolo con dureza. Madoushi Clef hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, pero tuvo que sentarse en el escritorio para sostenerse. Umi le sostenía la mirada con determinación, y por primera vez, se sintió cohibido por ella.

Con el corazón palpitándole como un tambor de guerra dentro del pecho y el estómago lleno de nudos, Umi aguardó.

—Sí —admitió Clef con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Pero Umi, escucha, las cosas no son tan simples...

—Gneiss dice que me mentiste para protegerme. ¿Es cierto? ¿El que piensas que cambiaré de opinión y por eso callaste lo que sentías?

—Umi... —evadió Clef perdido —. Gneiss me malinterpretó, yo...

—No, no te creo. Sólo quiero que me veas a los ojos y me lo digas —pidió ella y avanzó un paso más, quedando a un palmo de distancia de su rostro —. Me merezco la verdad ¿no crees?

Madoushi Clef cerró los ojos un instante, ella tenía razón. Así que tomó aire, y le dijo con claridad:

—Sí Umi, te amo.

Umi no se dio el tiempo de sonreír, ni gritar, ni nada alocado. Hizo algo mejor que eso.

Lo besó.

Fue muy diferente al beso que se dieron ésa noche de Navidad. Este estuvo lleno de ansiedad, de fuego y electricidad. Tampoco fue corto ni dulce, si no todo lo contrario. Estaba enfadada con él y contenta a partes iguales, primero por haberle ocultado algo tan importante, por casi hacer que ella se marchara sólo por ése estúpido sentido del deber que quería cargar sobre sus hombros. Pero también estaba feliz, pues independientemente de lo que Gneiss le había contado, la mayor prueba de amor puro que Clef le había demostrado era haber estado dispuesto a morir con tal de que ellas no vivieran lejos de quienes amaban, y eso jamás iba a olvidarlo.

El sonido de una detonación en el cielo les hizo separarse y mirar al ventanal con una sonrisa. Decenas de fuegos artificiales mágicos y multicolores lo iluminaban, como parte de la noche de fiesta que seguramente duraría en cada ciudad y pueblo recóndito hasta el amanecer. Su príncipe al fin estaba comprometido, y nada más ni nada menos que con una de las Guerreras Mágicas que habían salvado a su adorado planeta, eso era el inicio de una nueva era de prosperidad para Cephiro,y seguramente lo festejarían por días.

Fuu y Hikaru divisaron a Umi, que corrió a reunirse con ellas en la enorme terraza, mientras las luces no dejaban de sucederse, una más impresionante que la anterior. Las tres chicas se abrazaron cariñosamente en grupo, como solían hacer siempre. Todas tenían un popurrí de emociones entremezcladas... Ellas sólo habían tenido un inocente deseo de Navidad, y a cambio, habían obtenido una nueva vida.

No sabían lo que les esperaba, sólo sabían que estaban dispuestas a llevarla dando lo mejor de sí. Madurarían, crecerían y aprenderían de ésa peculiar cultura que les esperaba, teniendo muchas más vivencias y aventuras. Tendrían experiencias de todo tipo, unas felices, otras no tanto, pero siempre lo afrontarían con valor, por el sacrificio que significaba abandonar a sus familias. Y sobre todo, por el maravilloso sueño que al fin, eran correspondidas por esas personas especiales que nunca creyeron conocer así, por casualidad o por destino.

Pero ésa ya es otra historia...

 **.**

 **.**

 **ღ F IN ღ**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Gracias a todas las personas que se interesaron en éste pequeño fic, espero que les haya agradado, yo me siento bien, ya que desde el principio (hace años que la escribí) pretendía que fuera algo sencillo, estilo hurt/confort y no muy rebuscado. La idea solo era editarla porque definitivamente CLAMP no nos ayuda mucho con los finales concretos, ¿verdad? ¬¬

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favorites. Si te gustó mi trabajo puedes pasarte por mi perfil, quizá encuentres algo interesante. Who knows!

Besos de frambuesa,

Kay


End file.
